Song of The Sirens
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry's life has been a lie, his real parents are Severus and Lily, his mentor Dumbledore has used him since day one.His mother Lily was a siren, which makes him one as well.His mate turns out to be Lucius Malfoy, recently released and injured death eater.His life is about to take a new turn, and this one involves escaping a master plot by Dumbledore to get his fortune.warnings in.
1. Prologue

_**My first chapter to my first Lucius/Harry fic; I have been a fan of this couple I just didn't find the time to write a fic on it until someone sent in a request for me to do so. **_

_**Shout out to animefanreader402, the one who gave me the idea and helped give me a few hints.**_

_**Anyway, here's the full, actual summary:**_

_**Harry's life has been a lie, he was only a pawn in the war for Dumbledore. His parents aren't who he thought, and some of his friends aren't who he thought either. His mother Lily, was a Siren, a powerful magical creature stronger than a dragon but beautiful and alluring like a Veela. Harry has Siren blood in his veins, and this blood calls out to his mate who happens to be the recently freed Lucius Malfoy. His father is Severus Snape, whom was forbidden from seeing his son, but thanks to the help of Harry's godfathers he finds out the truth and vows to protect his son from the greedy hands of Dumbledore and his allies. **_

_**Warnings: slash, violence, language not viewable for someone under 17.**_

_**Bashing: Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Astoria Greengrass, Molly, Ginny, Percy Weasley.**_

_**Pairings: SSxHG, LMxHP, DMxRWxBZ, RLxSB past SSxLE**_

_**Now this is just the prologue, an introduction of how everything went down right up until where Remus and Sirius go to get Harry and take him to talk to Snape.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_October 31, 1981:_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" with a jet of green light from Voldemort's wand, Lily Potter, wife of James Potter and mother of Harry James Potter collapsed dead to the floor. The Dark Lord had been hunting them for months and thanks to a little rat he had finally found them._

_Voldemort slowly approached the crib, and pointed his wand at the crying infant, green eyes full of tears for his mother. The boy would join his mother soon, and no one would dare cross the Heir of Slytherin's path again. He watched the child for a few seconds, and then raised his wand over the crib._

"_Avada Kedavra!" the light shot from the wand's tip, but the light deflected against the baby boy and rebounded onto the dark wizard. In a rush of light the wizard was no more, his body vanished along with his wand and everything that could leave trace of him. The boy started crying, screaming as the house began to crack around him, but just as the walls were about to fall upon him a shield was placed over the crib._

"_Harry!" another man entered the room, the boy's godfather Sirius Black. "Lily! Oh Merlin no…!" Sirius's heart broke at the sight of his friend, but he let it go when he heard Harry crying. "Harry, hang on pup I've got you, I've got you." He wrapped the baby boy in a blanket and hoisted him out of the crib._

"_Mama!" he cried reaching for Lily's body._

"_No, no Harry. It's ok, I'm going to take you away from here." He bounced the boy and carried him downstairs, over the body of James Potter and out the front door. Sirius was about to climb onto his bike when a loud crack stopped him._

"_That's not wise Sirius." The voice of Albus Dumbledore, the supposed greatest wizard of all time, made Sirius turn around seeing the man smiling and walking as if he owned the area._

"_You monster…how dare you show your face here!" Sirius held Harry tight, and Harry kept sniffling. _

"_Why Sirius, why would you be so harsh to me?" _

"_You know why! You betrayed Lily and James! They trusted you!"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius growled at him._

"_You imperiused me, and you made me switch with Pettigrew! You knew he was a coward and you made me switch with him!" the old man chuckled._

"_Now Sirius let's not point fingers here, just give me Harry and we can talk this over." Sirius backed up and pulled out his wand._

"_You stay away from him!"_

"_He needs to go to his relatives; he'll be much safer there. Just give him here."_

"_You know those people won't take him, I won't let you have him." _

"_Sirius please be reasonable, surely you can understand."_

"_I will never let you near him, I promised Lily and James if anything ever happened to them I would protect Harry from you!" he snarled._

"_Sirius I'm warning you…"_

"_No, you won't use him he's just a child." _

"_He's the only one…"_

"_Only because you made him that way! You faked that prophecy, I know you did!" Dumbledore sighed, reached into his robes and pulled out his wand._

"_I'm sorry Sirius, but you've left me no choice. Harry is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord when he returns, so I must take him."_

"_No!" Sirius went to climb onto his bike but a hard curse struck him in the back. He fell to his knees, still holding Harry who started screaming again. Dumbledore hit him with another curse, and Sirius fell on his back._

"_Sorry Sirius, but this boy is now mine." The old man took Harry out of Sirius' arms. "He's a part of my plan, and you will not interfere." _

"_B-Bastard…" Dumbledore pointed his wand at Sirius._

"_Obliviate." Sirius' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into a small sleep while Dumbledore disappeared with Harry._

_End memory._

A very distraught and shocked Severus Snape yanked his head out of the Pensieve and stared at the two men in his home at Spinner's End.

"This cannot be true." Remus Lupin stepped forward.

"Believe me I'm as shocked as you Severus, but this memory is completely legit. I broke the spell on Sirius and he showed it to me." Remus and Sirius had showed up at his home saying they had recovered some evidence that meant Dumbledore was truly a bastard who'd fooled them since day one.

"Dumbledore…how could he do this?"

"You should know why, all that garbage about protecting Harry from the truth was just to keep us from digging any further. He forced me to switch with Peter, he knew Voldemort would go to him and betray Lily and James and he used that to kill them and put Harry in that home." Sirius rubbed his head.

"But…but Harry was never…"

"Physically abused, but he was mentally. Petunia might not have been bad but Vernon and that brat of his were, always putting Harry down, calling him names, making him work, letting that sister of his verbally attack him and his parents…it's only a miracle that he's moved out of there."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with Hermione, her parents offered to let him stay even though the Weasleys nearly begged him to."

"The Weasleys?" were they like Dumbledore?

"They consider him family, but Ginny…she's obsessed with him. You can tell he doesn't like her like that."

"But that's not all." Remus pulled out some envelopes from his pocket. "Lily sent me these years ago, but I had to hide them, one's to you and one's to us." He took the two and opened the first one to him.

_Severus,_

_If you're reading this it means that James and I are gone. I gave this to Remus because I knew if Dumbledore found out about this letter he would try and get to you like he tried to get to me and James before._

_You know I loved you, and I still do until my last breath. James and I both are sorry we had to leave like that, but it was for the safety of our son, mine and yours, Harry. You know I would never keep such a secret from you, when I told you I was pregnant you knew the baby would be in danger. You remember the plan we made, I wanted to marry you but you know Dumbledore would've killed us both before he let it happen. He tried to get James to slip me a potion, but James told me the truth. You know what happened after that._

_I know that once you get this letter, if you get it, it will be because the war is over and Harry is alive. Severus if Dumbledore survived the war you must protect our son, he will never be free or safe as long as that man has him under his control. If he said anything to you to about keeping you away from Harry to protect him then he's a liar, he just wanted to make you Harry's enemy so he would never know the truth._

_Harry needs you now more than ever, Dumbledore has had his life planned out since the day he was born. I knew the prophecy was about Harry the moment we were told, so we had to disappear. I wanted to call you every day but I couldn't. Severus you are the only man I've ever loved, I ask you this one last request, please protect our son from Dumbledore and free him from the horrors he's suffered._

_I love you, and please tell Harry that I love him too._

_Yours only,_

_Lily_

Severus felt tears leave his eyes as he finished the letter, his Lily's last confession of love and request tore his heart to pieces. Dumbledore had lied and kept his son from him for over a decade, and now he finds out that he planned all of this on purpose.

"There's more, the one she sent to me has more details." Remus stepped forward. "You remember why neither of us could understand why Lily loved you? Well there was a reason…and a damn good one."

"It's in the letter?" Remus nodded and Severus opened the other letter.

_Remus,_

_I know you and Sirius never understood why I fell in love with Severus, but it's more than love at first sight as I put it before. _

_I'm a Siren Remus, a magical creature of the sea, a daughter of Poseidon. I'm not a pure siren, because yes I am Muggleborn, but my ancestor was a siren and his/her blood was passed into my generation. _

_I'm sure you know about Sirens, what we are and what we're capable of, but only the pure sirens are truly powerful. I'm part Siren, so I'm sure that Harry is as well. The reason I fell in love with Severus was because he answered my call. The Siren's call, our song that finds our mate but also lures in dogs that want us for our beauty and magic._

_Harry has the blood, and he will have a mate when he turns seventeen. Regardless of whom they are you must understand that neither you, Severus, Sirius, or anyone else can interfere with it otherwise you will hurt Harry in the process. Sirens and their mates are blood bound, but since I'm only part siren my bond with Severus isn't as strong but still powerful. Harry's may be stronger since he's a boy, and you must do everything you can to make sure he finds his mate before Dumbledore tries to set him up with another._

_Sirens who live with another who isn't their true mate, they slowly wither and die at a young age. Harry will know who his mate is, but you must keep him away from Dumbledore. I'm begging you Remus don't let my boy get hurt anymore, if Severus is alive by the time the war ends you must make sure Harry knows the truth, otherwise his entire life will fade._

_Protect him, free him, love him, give him everything you can to save him. Watch over my son, help Severus look after him._

_Your dear friend,_

_Lily_

"Did you know?" Sirius asked Severus as he finished the letter.

"Yes." Severus looked at them. "I knew Lily was a siren, but I didn't know Harry had the blood otherwise I would've gone through hell to get him away from Dumbledore."

"Do you think Dumbledore knows?" Remus.

"No, Lily was very discreet about her blood. She made everyone believe she was muggleborn and nothing else, so when she met me she knew we were mates. If Dumbledore had known he would've found some reason to expel me and make her love James."

"But you and James came up with that marriage plot, make everyone think they were married when she was really yours." Severus nodded. He and Lily knew Dumbledore was after something so they had to pretend she and James were married when she was legally married to Severus. James of course didn't object, and he agreed to help since Lily was his good friend.

"We had to, and when I found out she was pregnant I wanted to be there but being a marked death eater…it gave me no other option." He wasn't here when Harry was born, but Lily sent him a picture which he kept close wherever he went.

"Well Harry needs you now, and now that I think about Harry always had a distinguishing feature that made him different from everyone else. Not the scar, but his appearance. It always seemed different."

'Harry, my son the siren.' He had been so horrible to Harry, but Dumbledore had made him that way. He wanted to tell Harry the minute he saw him in his classroom in his first year, but he had to hold back.

"Harry's forgiven you for everything, you know that don't you?" Sirius.

"Yes but…"

"He'll understand, we just need to explain everything to him carefully." Sirius and Severus only pretended to be enemies, and now that the war was done they could actually show their true colors.

"We'll go to Hermione's, Ron's there too so I assume they'll be eager to hear as well."

"I say we go now, he deserves to know as soon as possible." Severus rushed to the door.

"Hold on, I'll apparate us I know the address." Remus held onto him and Sirius and they ended up straight in front of the Granger home. They approached the door and Sirius knocked; a woman answered, one who looked almost like Hermione.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Granger I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. We're here to see Harry and Hermione are they in?"

"Yes but who are you to them?"

"I'm Harry's godfather, you can ask him." She smiled and turned for a moment.

"Harry, Hermione there's some men here to see you." In a mere few seconds Hermione and Harry showed up at the door.

"Sirius!" Harry jumped into his arms.

"Hey pup, how are you?" Harry hugged Remus but shook hands with Severus.

"Fine, where've you been?" the three men exchanged looks.

"We've been busy, can we come in?" Mrs. Granger stepped aside and Hermione led them to the living room.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Mrs. Granger, but could we have a moment alone with Hermione and Harry?" she nodded and left to go upstairs. "Where's Ron?"

"He went home for a bit, said his dad needed help. Is anything wrong?" Sirius sighed.

"Harry, Remus, Severus and I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure if you'll take it well."

"What is it?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"Harry, your life has been set up for you since the day you were born. You…your family, your childhood, some friends, all of which were taken from you by one man."

"Voldemort." Sirius shook his head.

"Voldemort was only part of the problem, Harry we just found out some news. First though, you need to know that James and Lily…well…"

"What about them?" Sirius looked back at Severus.

"Pot…Harry, James Potter wasn't your father." Harry and Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he wasn't my father…Sirius and Remus you said…?" Remus held up a hand.

"Harry, please let us explain. James Potter wasn't your biological father, but in a way he was your stepfather. Your mother…she was in love with someone else and she had to fake a marriage with James to protect you."

"Protect me from whom? How can you say James Potter wasn't my father, you've told me numerous times that I look like him?" Harry seemed to be getting antsy.

"Harry let them talk." Hermione touched his shoulder.

"It's sort of complicated Harry, look the reason we didn't say anything sooner is because if we did the your life would've been in more danger and so would have your real dad's."

"How?"

"Because if people knew the truth they could've used him to get to you, but now that the war is over we can tell you." Harry stood up from his seat slowly.

"Then who is my real dad? Who is he?" Severus stood up, and walked just a bit closer to Harry.

"It's me Harry, I'm your father."

_**What do you think? Like my little prologue? Next one will be up as soon as I finish the fic 'Lips of an Angel', or maybe after I upload another chapter to another fic.**_

_**If you have any questions please feel free to ask.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Lily's Message

_**Glad lots of you liked the prologue, and as you requested here is the next chapter.**_

_**This is where Harry learns more about his parents and heritage, but it takes some convincing from a long gone source in his dreams to make him see what's happened.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"It's me Harry, I'm your father." Severus said the words slowly to let Harry hear them correctly. His son's eyes widened at the words, and Hermione looked as shocked as he did if not more.

"You…you're my dad…? No…but you and I…"

"Harry believe me I wanted to tell you the minute I saw you in class during your first year, but Dumbledore forbade me from saying anything."

"Forbade you, what he made you act like a git to me and my friends?" he growled.

"In a way yes, he said I had to put on an act to keep you from getting suspicious. Harry…"

"No, save it." He looked at his godfathers. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it true, is he my real father?"

"Yes, he is." They didn't bother to hold back.

"Harry we wanted to tell you but Dumbledore, if he knew the truth then you would've been in more danger."

"How so? Dumbledore, the man who looked after me made my godfathers and my potions professor keep a huge secret from me? He's protected me all this time how can you say he'd do this?"

"Because Harry he's manipulative, that's how he's gotten you to trust him; he's used you as a pawn to win the war, and he's going to do so until he has you under his complete control."

"Why should I believe you? What do you have proof?" Hermione stood up and pushed Harry back onto the couch.

"Harry stop it, I can tell they aren't lying about this. Now that I look at you and Professor Snape, there is some resemblance between you." She turned to them. "Do you have proof though, it would help?"

"Yes." Severus pulled out both letters from Lily and the picture of when Harry was born. "If you read these Harry, they're from your mother, you'll see for yourself." He held them out, and Harry slowly took them; reading over the first letter he looked as if he would cry. He looked at the second, and then the picture, and turned back to the three men with tears in his eyes.

"Why…why…?"

"Harry please don't cry, I know this happening fast but you must understand all of us were tricked into this."

"Dumbledore…why would he…?"

"He's a bastard who only needed a pawn, Harry do you want us to tell you more? About your mother and James?"

"Yes, I want to know everything." He was crying, Severus wanted to hug him but it wasn't the right time. "Did James really love my mum?"

"Yes, but not in that way. He loved her like a friend, as did we. Lily was the best of us, and when we found out she was in love with Severus well…we didn't take it well at first, but after she explained they were mates we understood."

"Mates? Wait the letter…" he held up the letter to Remus. "She said she was a siren…and that I'm one as well?"

"A siren? Harry may I see that?" Hermione took the letter and read over it. "Oh my…that's why…" she looked up. "I knew something was off about Harry but I should've realized it sooner."

"What?"

"You're part siren Harry, a magical creature of the sea, a son of Poseidon."

"The Greek God of the Sea?" Harry's tears dried up, but he was so confused. "A siren…"

"It says your mum was a siren, and from what I know sirens all have mates whom they find by sending a call, or singing if you may. Whomever hears the call and understands it, that's their mate, sirens have great beauty and charm, along with great power, and a special allure which also attracts pigs, perverted men and women."

"That's correct." Sirius.

"Then…I'm siren as well?"

"Yes Harry you are, your mother had an ancestor who was a siren, but since she wasn't a pure siren she's not quite as strong as them but still more powerful than most witches and wizards. You will have more powers soon since you're seventeen, but since you're a boy it make take a little longer, at least until you find your mate."

"Mate?"

"When every siren turns between the ages of fifteen and seventeen they find their mates, it's when they mature fully and can control their instincts. Most sirens turn out to be women, but boys too even if it's sort of rare, and they blossom quite nicely." Hermione clarified for them. "When you find your mate Harry you'll send a call to see if they'll answer, and if they do, then you'll be bonded instantly."

"It's true Harry, your mother and I were mates. I was married to her, right out of school, but after we found out Dumbledore was trying to get James to slip her a love potion we had to stay distant. James told us the truth and he agreed that they would fake a marriage to get Dumbledore off their backs."

"He did it to help, don't get me wrong he fancied Lily but after he realized she was a siren he backed off and they stayed friends." Remus.

"You…you're saying that you and my mum were married and you had to hide, you were still a death eater?" Severus flinched.

"Yes, but not by choice; some old classmates found and cornered me, took me to Voldemort and said he saw potential in me so he made me take the mark. When I found out Lily was pregnant I made sure the baby was mine, and when you were born I wasn't there."

"And why weren't you?" Severus looked down.

"I was on a raid when it happened, but James sent me word later that night and I found time to see you. Harry, when I held you in my arms that night I didn't want to let you go. You were my only son, I loved you and I would do anything to protect you and Lily, and when I left I promised your mother I would find a way for us all to live as a proper family."

"But then…"

"Dumbledore imperiused me to trade with Pettigrew." Sirius blurted out. "He forced me to trade, because he knew Peter would be a coward and turn over James and Lily. When I realized what he had done I went to Godric's Hollow the night they died and I intended to take you away but Dumbledore…he cornered me and attacked me."

"He attacked you? Why?"

"He said you were part of his plan, and he wasn't going to let me interfere. He doesn't know you're Severus' son, nor does he know about Lily being a siren. That much is still safe between us, and believe me it hasn't been easy trying to keep you safe from him."

"Dumbledore…he planned all of this?" he turned to Hermione. "Did you know, did Ron?"

"Did I know what mate?" Ronald Weasley suddenly appeared from the kitchen. "What's going on, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later Ron, Harry I think you should go upstairs for a bit. Take some time to think about all of this." Hermione touched his shoulder. "You look like you could use some time alone."

"Yeah…yeah I do." He looked between the three elder men. "I'm sorry, but I need to…I'm sorry…" he ran out of the den and up the stairs, Severus heard a door slam shut and flinched.

"He hates me." he felt tears coming but he didn't let them fall.

"He doesn't hate you professor, he just needs time to understand all of this."

"Hermione's right, just give him a little space." Sirius rubbed Severus' shoulder and he just hoped they were right. He needed his son, and he knew his son needed him he just had to wait.

'Lily, please help him understand. Our boy needs you to help him, please help him.'

"Um can someone explain to me what's going on here?" the Weasley boy was grabbed by Hermione and taken back into the kitchen. Severus sat down on an armchair and just waited for Harry to come back down, hoping he could forgive him soon.

_In Harry's room:_

Harry didn't know what to think, he was pacing around his room trying his hardest not to shed tears, but it was getting harder and harder. He was just told that his mentor Dumbledore had set him up since his parents died, that his mother had been really in love with Severus Snape and not James Potter, he was Snape's son, and his mother was a Siren.

'How could they keep this from me?' he pounded his fists into the bed, and just collapsed onto it. He started sobbing into the pillow; this was all too much at once. He had just won the war, and now he finds out that his life may still be in danger by a man he had thought really cared about him. He just lied in his bed, and continued crying into the pillow until he grew tired and fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Harry found himself in an entire area full of white, almost transparent and bare, like walking on clouds. Looking around he didn't see anything or anyone, until he saw a familiar looking redhead and messy-haired man coming over to him._

"_Hello Harry." James smiled at him, and Lily just walked over and embraced him in her arms. _

"_My sweet boy, my beautiful boy." His mother whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. _

"_Mum…why are you here?" she pulled away slowly._

"_I told you, I never left."_

"_And neither did I." James walked closer. "Harry, we saw what happened downstairs with Remus, Sirius, and Severus." _

"_You did?" they nodded._

"_Harry, we know this is all happening fast but you have to understand this is all because of Dumbledore."_

"_But how? Dumbledore he…"_

"_He lied to you Harry, everything you saw in those letters is true. Severus and I were married and you are his son, but even if James isn't your real father…" she looked at James._

"_You're still like my son, and I still love you." James pulled Harry into another hug. "Regardless of anything else." Harry started crying as his 'stepfather' hugged him close. _

"_But…Snape he's always…"_

"_He never hated you honey, he was forced to be mean to you. Harry you are Severus' son, Remus and Sirius' godson, they love you very much." _

"_But mum…the siren thing…"_

"_I am a siren, and so are you. You have the blood, and you will soon find your mate."_

"_Mum, Snape is my real dad? Seriously?" she stared at him._

"_Yes, Severus is your father. We had to hide it because of the prophecy. Dumbledore has been lying to you all this time, honey believe us please." Harry slowly started to process everything he'd heard from his godfathers and Snape, and now he took the time to think it through about Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore had placed him with the Dursleys, knowing they had neglected and verbally abused him, he had told him about Voldemort's plot to kill him knowing he would stop at nothing to get revenge for his family, he didn't even try to help when he was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament or step up when Harry was blackballed by the Ministry for being a liar about Voldemort's return. _

_Dumbledore had even told him about the horcruxes knowing it would get several innocents murdered to find them, Dumbledore framed Sirius with Pettigrew, Dumbledore stole everything from him just for the sake of his 'greater good'. _

"_He did all of this to get me, to have me as a pawn." _

"_As hard as that is to hear son, it's the truth." James. "He tried to get me to slip Lily a potion, but I wouldn't want her to falsely love me. When I found out about her Siren heritage I backed down, I knew I couldn't stand in the way and I knew if her mate was hurt then she would get hurt."_

"_That's because of the bond?"_

"_Yes dear, when a siren finds their mate they are bonded immediately. Of course it could take a while for the bond to grow stronger, but you'll be bonded nonetheless."_

"_My mate could be anyone right?"_

"_Yes dear, it could even be the last person you'll ever think of. Man or woman, young or old your mate will take care of you and love you." That sounded like…oh boy._

"_So this means I'm a…?" Lily shook her head._

"_No honey, not all sirens are submissive. See there's dominant and submissive ones just like Veela, but dominant sirens are very rare since most of them turn out to be women. Since you're a young boy you can go either way, but it all depends on who your mate is."_

"_And my mate…I have to call them…?"_

"_Once you sing a song, any song, the call will go into your voice and whomever comes around will answer it. All you have to do is sing, but not just at any random moment because that will lure the wrong people sometimes."_

"_When…when will I know?"_

"_It'll come to you dear, you'll see." Harry nodded, maybe he could accept that he was a Siren; but as for Snape being his father, he wasn't sure what to think right now._

"_Mum, I don't know if…I don't know if I can let Severus…"_

"_Honey you don't have to rush with Severus, he may be your father but he won't badger you. He loves you, and I know as hard as it is to imagine Severus as a parent he has a good side only I, James, Sirius, and Remus have all seen and it's his best one."_

"_She's right son, you don't have to rush you're still young. Severus is a good man, yes we had our differences but we got past them. You need him and he needs you, plain and simple." Harry still wasn't sure, this wasn't exactly what he'd expected from James. _

"_Oh dear…." A light shined through one of the clouds. "We need to go soon, Harry one more thing, are you planning on going back to Hogwarts to make up for that year you lost?"_

"_I was thinking about it…"_

"_Well if you do then never, I repeat, never let Dumbledore get you alone. If you make up with your father by then I would suggest you stay near him because once it's been proven you'll be safer with Severus." _

"_Mum…you'll still be with me right?" Lily smiled, stroked his hair, and kissed his cheek again._

"_Until the very end sweetheart; now we have to go. You be a good boy for your father and godfathers, and keep your friends close." She walked away slowly, Harry reached for her but stopped knowing he would wake up soon._

"_I will."_

"_We love you Harry." They said together and vanished into the light._

_End Dream Sequence._

Harry woke up, realizing he must've fallen asleep for too long because the clock on the bedside table said five. He came up at one, so he slept for 4 hours?

'I need to get up.' He went into the private bathroom and wiped his face clean of the tear streaks. He cleaned off his glasses, fixed up his messy bed hair, and slowly made his way back downstairs. Everyone was still in the living room, except Mr. and Mrs. Granger of course, but not one person had moved from their spots.

"Um…guys?" everyone looked up at him.

"Harry." Severus stood up and Harry slowly approached him. "Are you alright?"

"I don't really know if I am, I mean after all I just found out it's going to be hard to listen. But…I'm not mad at you or Sirius and Remus, none of this was really any of your fault." Severus' eyes widened.

"So…do you accept me as your father?" Harry gave a small smile, he could see Snape wanted to be his father in his eyes.

"I do, but I think we should get to know each other a little better first." Severus smiled.

"I'd like that very much." Taking his instincts in Harry slowly gave his 'dad' a hug around the waist. He felt arms circle around him, lovingly and soothingly, something he hadn't truly felt from anyone other than Hermione, Remus, and Sirius.

"So I guess this means we can call you Harry Snape now?" Ron stood up.

"Ron, you're not mad?" Ron walked up to him and smiled.

"Mate, I know this isn't your fault or theirs, Hermione explained everything to me. If Snape's your dad, well I'm happy for you, and whoever your 'Siren' mate is, I'll just have to accept them no matter what." Harry felt so relieved, Ron and Hermione were going to stand by him through it all.

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot to me."

"We're really sorry we didn't say anything sooner Harry." Remus.

"It's ok, you're all forgiven." All three men joined him in a hug, and so did Ron and Hermione, right until the fireplace went off.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but might I come through?" it was Kingsley.

"Sure, come on in." the new Minister of Magic stepped out of the fireplace and brushed himself off. "Is anything wrong?"

"No Hermione, I just came to tell all of you that Lucius and Draco Malfoy have been freed from Azkaban."

"Freed? Wait you mean they've been in Azkaban all this time?" Harry about gasped. Lucius and Draco Malfoy switched sides during the war, but they vanished and everyone thought they'd been cleared.

"It took me a while to find them, only to realize they never left. Dawlish arrested them both, made a stupid mistake not coming to me first."

"They've been freed, but why…?" Kingsley stopped Harry there.

"They've been taken to St. Mungo's, a lot of prisoners ambushed them and they're in very bad shape."

"Oh no…" Hermione. "Are they going to be alright?" everyone agreed the Malfoys were forced to be death eaters, despite their crazed prejudice and all. No one would have guessed them being beaten and abused in Azkaban though.

"They're both in comas, but stable. I came here because I wanted to speak with Ron and Harry on their well beings."

"Well beings?" Ron.

"They have been freed but it'll take a while to get their home and fortune back from the goblins, so I need someone to be responsible for them until it's done."

"And you want us to do it? Minister no offense but that's a bit farfetched to me."

"I know Ronald but you two are the only ones I can think that won't take advantage of this. If you do this then I promise I will do anything in return."

"Anything?"

"Ron knock it off." Harry stared at Kingsley. "I'm in, I'll take Lucius Malfoy." Kingsley sighed in relief.

"Well…if Harry's brave enough to put up with Malfoy Sr. then I guess I'll take Draco."

"Thank you boys, this is greatly appreciated. Would you mind coming with me to St. Mungo's tomorrow morning to check on them?" both boys exchanged looks.

"Sure we'll come."

"Good, now I must get back I'll see you both at nine tomorrow." Kingsley bid everyone farewell and left back into the floo.

"Hmm, I wonder why he chose you two for this?" Remus.

"I think we should go, I don't exactly trust Lucius around Harry alone."

"Sirius he's in a coma he can't do anything right now." Severus. "You know he's a good friend of mine, and I believe Harry can handle him."

"Thanks dad." He saw Severus' eyes sparkle at those words.

"You're welcome son." Harry felt his worries vanish at the moment, but he couldn't help but wonder why Kingsley had chosen him and Ron both to look after two injured death eaters?

_**So what do you think? Like the chapter?**_

_**Next one's going to be where they all head to the hospital to check out the Malfoys, also an update on Narcissa since she's not going to be in this fic. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. First Visit

_**So glad lots of you love how I've started things out, I've been trying very hard to put this together. Now for updates I can probably update once or twice a week at most, cuz I have two other fics I'm working on with this one, and one on hold cuz I've lost my train of thought on it.**_

_**Anyway this is where Harry and Ron go with Kingsley, Hermione, and Severus to St. Mungo's to check up on his newfound responsibility, going to have a little surprise at the end too, so be prepared.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_8:45 a.m., Granger Home:_

"Harry are you ready?" Harry had woken up early that morning, he wasn't sure why but he did and once he woke he couldn't go back to sleep. He'd been in his room all morning, just eager and almost worried about what he was going to see.

"Almost." It was a nice day, but there were some clouds in the sky. Harry grabbed his wand, put it in his pocket, slipped on his shoes, and met Ron outside in the hall.

"Morning mate." The redhead yawned.

"Hermione get you up early again?" Ron groaned.

"She's like mum, always bossy."

"But she cares." Ron nodded. "Speaking of which Ron, are you ever going to…ask her out?"

"Hermione? No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Harry always thought those two would be a great couple, but didn't Ron think so too?

"It's not that I don't love Hermione, but she's more of a sister to me. After the war we kind of had a talk, and we decided we're not really compatible for each other. If anything she's too mature for me, pretty, but way too mature for her age." Harry laughed, Hermione was more mature than him or Ron, but for Ron to turn her down because of that, well he figured he could put up with it.

"Well, are you going to date?" Ron shook his head.

"I think I'll stay single for a while, let things calm down until I decide what I want to do."

"Ron…are you feeling alright?" Ron nudged him.

"Hey, after the war I realized how short life can be so I'm not rushing into anything just yet." The Weasleys were very lucky to have survived the war, Fred, Charlie, and Bill had all come close to death but thankfully they managed to get away in time.

"That's actually a good plan Ron."

"Mum's so desperate for grandchildren but I think she can wait on me." Harry rolled his eyes, Molly was eager to become a grandmother but with Bill and Fleur already married it wouldn't be too long.

"You boys ready?" Hermione met them at the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Good, Severus is waiting." Harry stopped. "Something wrong Harry?"

"He's…he's going too?"

"Of course, Lucius is his friend and Draco is his godson so it's only fair he comes." He shouldn't be shocked, but this would give him a chance to know more about his dad.

"Right…well let's not keep anyone waiting." They made their way downstairs and met Severus and Kingsley at the fireplace.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry." His dad smiled.

"Sorry, got sidetracked."

"Let's be off then." Kingsley stepped through first, then Severus, then Hermione, and then Ron and Harry together. They found themselves in the trauma unit of St. Mungo's one of the few spots only 'certain' people could visit besides family members.

"Minister Shacklebolt there you are, are these the people you spoke of?" a Healer came to meet them.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley; they will be taking charge of the two Malfoys." The man glanced at them. "Everyone this is Healer Jones, he's been taking care of our…friends."

"Very well, follow me." they turned going down a hall.

"Has there been any update on their conditions?"

"To be perfectly honest not much has changed, they are stable yes, their vital signs are normal, but still no signs of waking up."

"Healer if you please…what exactly is their condition? Their injuries?" His dad took the words right out of Harry's mouth.

"Let's see…" he pulled out a clipboard. "Both have massive bruising and trauma to the head, several fractured ribs, Lucius Malfoy has about five lacerations to his back but none are life-threatening, Draco Malfoy has a broken leg but we can heal that with some Skelegro as soon as we get more, their shoulders have been yanked out of place, bruised and bloody knuckles, defensive wounds we think, and many cuts and bruises on their faces. They're very lucky they survived all of that." Harry's blood ran cold, those two men survived such violence?

"But they're going to be alright?"

"Yes, if they awaken from their comas. Once they do it'll make treatments go a lot easier."

"Should they wake how long will they be here?"

"Depending on how fast we can heal them, it shouldn't be more than a month at least. At most it could be two maybe more."

'This isn't going to be easy.'

"Wait…what about Mrs. Malfoy? What happened to her?" Ron didn't know?

"Ron, she's dead. She died trying to protect Draco in the battle remember?" Hermione.

"Oh…oh right." Right before the big brawl against Voldemort Narcissa and Lucius both ran through the fight trying to find their son, but what Harry remembered was one death eater trying to kill Draco for betraying the dark side and Narcissa jumped in the way. Sometime after that Draco and Lucius were both arrested but Harry had come through and gave Kingsley evidence they changed sides at the last minute, up until now when someone forgot to get them out of Azkaban.

"Is there going to be a funeral?" the war ended almost two weeks ago, but Narcissa's body was kept at the Ministry until someone claimed it for burial.

"There will be once the Malfoys wake, I'm sure Lucius wouldn't object to burying his wife." Kingsley and the healer went over some notes, and then they stopped at two double doors.

"Here we are, your two men are inside. This room is warded so we know who comes in and out, but no one can get in without a healer's help." As he said this the man waved his wand and the doors opened. When Harry caught a glimpse of the covered beds he felt his blood run cold again, why he had no idea.

"Oh no." a medwitch came from behind one of the curtains and uncovered the beds. What Harry saw about made him jump, both Malfoys were bandaged up and bruised badly just as the healer had said. Lucius' face was matted like his hair, and Draco's face didn't look as bad but it didn't look good either.

"Poor men." Hermione whispered, Harry watched as his father inched close to Lucius' bed.

"Oh Lucius…" he heard him whisper. "What has the world done to you?"

"I think you mean what hasn't the world done?" Ron. "I gotta say…I never pictured them like this. All battered, bruised, broken, it's pitiful."

"More like degrading, these men have a strong image that was shattered in the war. I'm pretty sure once they wake they may never regain it."

"You're right Mione, it's going to take a while before anyone leaves them alone."

"Right you are Mr. Weasley, a very long while." An awkward silence filled the room, and then Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Severus if you and Hermione will come outside with me for a moment, I have a few things to discuss with you." Both of them nodded and followed Kingsley and the two healers out of the room. Harry walked closer to Lucius' bed and noticed that despite his battered state he seemed more peaceful than Harry had ever seen him.

"Damn." He whispered. "As awful as they were to us I don't think they deserved this." Ron walked over to Draco's bedside.

"If you had told me that two years ago I'd say you were bonkers, but I see what you mean." The redhead sighed. "These two went through hell and back, just like us."

"Yeah but they were around Voldemort all the time, can't imagine the torture he put them through. Lucius working his way up to become his right man, then failing at the Ministry making Draco the next in line to take the mark, bloody awful."

"I agree, but out of curiosity if they do wake up where are they going to stay. They can't bunk at the Grangers' with us, and Malfoy Manor's under control of the goblins until Kingsley can get it back." Harry shrugged.

"I can't pay for a hotel, and I know they can't stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sure as hell can't keep them at the Burrow, Mum would flip." Harry thought for a minute, and then an idea came to him.

"We may have to ask Sirius and Remus to let them stay at Grimmauld. It's big enough and it's been cleaned up to Sirius' liking."

"I thought he sold the place?"

"Nah, just got rid of all his parents' old things, got all the treasures back, even silenced that portrait of his mother so she can't scream anymore."

"Might be the only option, I doubt they'll want to stay at your dad's place." Harry paused at that.

"Ron, are you sure you've got nothing against me being Professor Snape's son? I mean I know you hated him when we were in school but…"

"Harry, you're my best mate you know that. I know Dumbledore set you up, hell he probably set us all up in the process. I'm not going to get crazy with you just because you found out you have a dad that you never knew about."

"You mean that?" Ron just walked up and pulled Harry into a hug.

"You're my brother Harry, and I love you. I may have been a git in the past but I'm not going to make a mistake like that again." Harry hugged him back and the two pulled apart after a few seconds. "I'm going to see what's taking them so long, you look like you could use some time alone."

"Yeah go ahead." Ron patted his shoulder and left the room. Harry turned back to the two sleeping men, he pitied them, and he knew they wouldn't appreciate it because that wasn't the way the Malfoys went. Draco had saved his life at the manor with Bellatrix, and he saved him in the room of requirement when it went up in flames no thanks to Crabbe who got himself killed.

Harry moved around a bit and thought some more to himself, but then he remembered a little more about how Dumbledore manipulated him so easily. He knew his weaknesses, he knew his strengths, he knew his desires, his cherished memories and friends, he knew almost everything about Harry and used it against him if not shaped it into his own benefit.

Now that Harry knew Snape was his father, he knew he could help find a way to put Dumbledore away for what he'd done, but without solid proof it was a long shot. No one would listen to the word of Remus and Sirius, or even his dad; a werewolf, an ex-convict, and an ex-death eater, it would be tough for anyone to believe them even if they fought for the light.

'This may take a bit longer than I thought, but what about you?' Harry's hands brushed against the elder Malfoy's bruised face, his skin was so rough from the stitching.

"Lucius Malfoy, what has the world done to you?" he whispered, just staring at the broken man. It was too bad about Narcissa, from what Harry could tell they had a close relationship. Lucius Malfoy was once an elegant, well-known, somewhat respectful aristocrat amongst everyone. He had a family, a home, a fortune, prestige, hell the man had everything he just took the wrong side.

"Mmm…" Harry jerked his hand back. Did he just moan?

"Lucius…?" no answer, it was as if nothing had happened. 'I must be hearing things.' Harry leaned back against the wall, then looked at Draco. He was beaten all to Merlin knows what, it reminded Harry of what happened in their sixth year.

Seeing Draco battered and abused, and the image of Draco on the bathroom floor bleeding to death, from a spell Harry didn't even know or heard of. Draco being forced to be a death eater to save his parents, forced to hurt people, forced to go back and forth to save his family and friends, he and Harry had both been in the same boat.

'If he does come out of this coma, I will do everything to make sure he doesn't suffer anymore.' They had been pardoned from Azkaban, but not from the rest of London.

"Hey Harry." Ron came back in.

"Hey, where's Hermione and Sna…my dad?"

"They went with Kingsley for a bit, I asked if they could stop and get us some snacks and they will. We might be here a while."

"What for?"

"Still need to go over treatment plans with them, it could take a few hours."

"Damn, oh well." Ron shrugged and took a chair from the other end of the room. "Are you going to go back for your eighth year?"

"I don't know, now that I know what Dumbledore's done I don't think I can be around the old cogger."

"I'm not sure yet, but we have until next month to decide."

"Yeah, if you do go back will it be just to finish what we missed?"

"Probably, and I'd like to get better credentials to be an Auror." Ron chuckled.

"I might go if you do, if not I'll work my arse off in training." Harry laughed, for Ron to work hard it was almost impossible, but if he had the right idea and direction he could do it. "Hermione's definitely going back, she wants to make sure she finishes her last year."

"Our favorite bookworm, that's her." They both laughed. They just sat there quietly, while Ron leaned in his chair and Harry stayed back against the wall. It got too quiet, and suddenly Harry had a strange urge build up inside him. "Oh…"

"Something wrong?" Ron sat up straight.

"Nah…I just…I'm getting this odd feeling that I want to…" Harry touched his chest. "I want to…sing."

"Oh no not a good idea mate."

"We're in a hospital Ron, no one's going to come after me."

"I wouldn't risk it."

"I gotta do it, just a small one alright?" Ron rolled his eyes when Harry made the pouty eyes.

"Alright alright just one…but short." Harry didn't know why, he just felt like he had to sing. It was probably his inner siren, maybe he was starting to develop a bit. He took a deep breath, and remembered a song that his aunt had played so much around the house, especially on her and Vernon's anniversary.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

"Hey…that was pretty good mate." Ron gave him a small applause. "What song is that?"

"It's 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', by a muggle singer Elton John."

"Elton John? I think Mum likes him."

"Yeah my aunt played that song so much I used to hum it to myself when I was a kid." Harry leaned back, that felt good, like a huge weight had been lifted for some reason.

"Ugh…w-what…" Harry's head snapped over to the elder Malfoy's bed, and suddenly found himself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes.

Lucius Malfoy had woken up.

_**Not my best song choice but it was the best I could think of. **_

_**So what do you think? Like how Ron's being so good to Harry? Anything you want to add in? I have the fic planned but I like it when my readers throw in suggestions. Oh and before I forget there will be mpreg.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Realization

_**Hopefully this chapter will make up for the cliffie in the last one.**_

_**This picks up right after Lucius wakes up, and Hermione comes in with more information on the Siren heritage. A little spark comes a long way, especially for our favorite boy who lived.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry watched as the elder Malfoy slowly sat up in his bed. "Oh don't move so fast you're injured."

"W-Wha…?" the man clutched his throat.

"I'd better get Healer Jones, I'll be right back." Ron ran out of the room quickly, and Harry just stared at the stunned Lucius.

"I know you probably don't remember much, but more will be explained once the healer returns." Lucius nodded, and then Kingsley, Severus, Hermione, Ron, and Healer Jones all came back in.

"You're awake Mr. Malfoy, good." Healer Jones produced a glass of water and handed it to him. "You haven't had decent water in a few days, this will help your throat." Lucius drank it down, then gasped and set the cup aside.

"Where…where am I?"

"Please be careful as you speak, your jaw is slightly out of place." Jones walked over and checked over his bandages. "You're at St. Mungo's, you and your son were transported here from Azkaban a few days ago."

"My son…Draco!" Lucius spotted Draco, still unconscious in the bed next to him. He tried to get up but Jones held him back.

"No Mr. Malfoy no sudden movements." Lucius cried out and held his side. "You're cut up badly, and you have a few broken ribs. We'll get you fixed up in no time, for now I suggest you take it easy until I can get the proper potions." Jones turned to the rest. "I think it's best if we give Mr. Malfoy a little privacy…except for you Mr. Snape I think you can brief him on what's happened."

"I'll stay too." Harry stood next to his dad.

"Very well, everyone else please come with me Minister I can tell you more about his treatment. Everyone else I suggest you go home for now."

"Ron and I will head back to my parents' house, we'll come back in a few hours."

"Alright Mione, I'll see you later." Both of his friends gave hugs and then left with Jones and Kingsley. Harry sat down in a chair across from the two beds, while Severus pulled a chair next to the bed.

"How do you feel Lucius?" the blonde glared.

"Like my body's been shattered and hopelessly sewn together, how long have I been here?"

"Didn't you hear the healer? You were brought here a few days ago after one auror forgot to release you and Draco beforehand. They said you were attacked in the prison, and put up a good fight."

"Attacked…?" Lucius looked away then his eyes widened in realization. "That's right…" his head bowed lower.

"You're going to be fine, you just need treatment and if Draco wakes soon he'll be alright too." Severus touched his arm.

"Draco…" he whispered.

"Lucius, what's the last thing you remember?" Harry stared at his dad, wasn't it a bit early for that?

"I…It was in Azkaban, I was in my cell when they came for me. I don't know how…but they had Draco and he, he was hurt bad. I tried to help him, but they jumped me…"

"Do you remember who?" Lucius shook his head, then spotted Harry.

"Why's he here?" silver eyes glared, but softened in defeat.

"He's…" Severus stared at Harry, who nodded. "He's my son." Lucius' eyes widened.

"Your son, don't be absurd Severus." onyx eyes glared.

"I'm not, Harry is my biological son and as impossible as that sounds it's the truth." Lucius seemed disbelieving, but with a few glances back and forth he sighed.

"I can see a slight resemblance, but how is it you never mentioned this before?"

"Dumbledore." Harry whispered. "It's a long story, but Dumbledore's a main part of it." Harry's eyes darkened at the words, and Lucius seemed to understand.

"I always knew that meddlesome old fool had some secret to all this." He snarled.

"Well he had no part in freeing you that was all Harry. Kingsley saw the evidence and he agreed that you and Draco both don't deserve to go to Azkaban for life. He's also working on getting your mansion and fortune back from the goblins."

"My home?"

"It'll be a few days, but we've made arrangements for you to stay at Grimmauld once you're discharged." Lucius' head jerked up.

"When am I to be discharged?"

"Soon, once your treatment is done." Severus stopped him from moving up too fast. "Take it easy or you'll hurt your chest."

"I can't leave Draco here! I can't leave him alone!"

"Lucius even if you leave before him he won't be in any danger, they'll put him in the best ward. He'll be fine once he wakes up."

"I'm not leaving him!" Harry sighed.

"I think you'd better drop it dad." Severus nodded.

"I think you might be right." The potions master leaned back a little. "We'll have more time to think on this later."

"I won't leave my son alone in this place."

"I understand, we won't speak of it until Jones comes back." a few moments of silence passed between them. "Almost thought it'd be a month before you woke, that's what the healer said." Lucius just groaned.

"Hmph, wait…"

"What is it?"

"When I woke, I heard something, a song. I don't know who sung it but…it gave me the strength to open my eyes. Who was it?" Harry's eyes widened and he about flinched when his dad snapped his head in his direction.

"Harry?"

"I…I did sing but it was low, I didn't think it would wake him." This couldn't mean what it seemed to mean, no it just couldn't it was too soon.

"What? What is it?" Lucius looked between the two.

"Nothing, Harry I think you'd better go home. I'll need to speak with Lucius on other matters." He gave him the old Snape glare and Harry just nodded.

"I'll be off then, nice seeing you again Mr. Malfoy." He rushed out and found the closest exit before disapparating back to the Granger home. He made his way inside only to see his great displeasure, Ginny Weasley.

"Harry!" the redhead ran to his arms and almost knocked him down.

"H-Hey Ginny…" her arms wound tightly around his neck.

"Oh I've missed you so much, where've you been?" she didn't let go, frankly her hold was almost suffocating.

"Ginny you're hurting me…" he tried to pry her off.

"Ginny let go." Ron and Hermione to the rescue. "Let go you'll kill him." She finally did.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She batted her eyelashes at him. "So where were you, Ron and Hermione said you were busy?"

"I had to go to St. Mungo's for a bit, had to check on some people."

"Check on whom?"

"No one important, just some people who got hurt in the war."

"I know but whom?"

"I said no one important, it was just random stuff I need to get used to doing once I become an Auror." She stared at him.

"I thought you didn't want to be involved in that stuff, I thought you were going to quiet down for a while?" she touched his arm.

"I was, but things are picking up before I have to start term again." Her eyes brightened up.

"You are going back to school! Oh Harry this'll be great we can see each other every day it'll be so much fun!" she latched onto him again, much harder this time.

"Ow! Ginny get off!" he looked to Ron who was laughing, but helped pull the girl away from him.

"But I was just giving him a hug."

"You left marks on him Gin, look." He pointed to Harry's neck where red marks were forming.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, um Hermione can we talk for a bit?" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and practically pulled her into her dad's private study. "She's so aggravating." He rubbed the sore spots on his neck.

"Well she is your number one fan, but that's long gone isn't it?" he nodded. "How is Mr. Malfoy doing?"

"He's stunned, but alright and he refuses to leave Draco alone once he's discharged."

"Not surprised, he's all about protecting his son even if the war's done." She walked over and pulled a book off the coffee table. "You might want to sound proof the room." Harry nodded and cast a silencing charm over the whole study, and closed the curtains. "Ginny doesn't know about anything, Ron and I know it's your business to tell not ours."

"Good, I wasn't planning on telling her about the siren blood anyway."

"That's your thing, and speaking of which I've been doing research on Sirens." She flipped open the book she was holding. "It says here that Sirens are in fact supposed descendants of the Greek Sea God Poseidon, but that's likely a myth. They're said to be beautiful and alluring like Veela, but strong and sort of temper mental like dragons."

"High emotions?" she nodded.

"They learn to control it, but it also says that those whom are only half or maybe even a quarter Siren have easier control. You hardly ever throw fits or get angry, so your emotions probably won't go off the radar if you get my meaning."

"Yeah I do." He laughed. "What else is there?" she read over it a bit.

"Oh, Sirens also keep track of their descendants so it's possible you could still have a few relatives in their bloodline."

"How long do most sirens live?"

"Let's see, a pure siren can live up to maybe five-hundred years or more, anything less, even a sixth of siren blood can live to maybe a century or two. Their mates can live just as long." She hit the spot.

"What does it say on mating?" she stared at him. "Just need to know, just in case." She sighed and flipped through some pages.

"Ah here we are, siren mates can either be human or siren, the mating call which is the song of course is the key to finding the right mate. The lowest hum, the smallest tune can lead them out if they're nearby, and once the mate responds to the call they slowly began to develop feelings for their Siren. Sirens are mostly submissive, but dominant ones are rare, to tell the difference depends on how the siren mate is raised, also age, gender, even personality can depend on if their sub or dom."

"Well, I've been pretty much neglected by my relatives all my life. I led an army in the war, I had to stand up for myself and my friends against my enemies, pretty much raised myself all my life."

"Then it's likely you'll be a submissive, submissive sirens are the types who like you just described have fed and raised themselves if not have strong ambitions to care for others, therefore their inner siren wishes to be loved and doted on by their mate. Plus submissive sirens always have mates either older or around the same age as them."

"Doesn't sound too bad, depending on who my mate will be; but back to the heritage thing, do you think we can track any possible relatives of mine from my mum's side?"

"We could, but we'd have to dig up some old records if there's any at all. They may be kept in Gringotts, but under a different vault otherwise Dumbledore would've found out by now."

"You might be right, or maybe…" his dad had to have something on the heritage, who else would his mum trust with this secret?

"Maybe Snape has something?"

"You just read my mind." She laughed. "Oh and Hermione…" he almost said it, but then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, Ginny just left but Snape, Remus, and Sirius are here." Ron's voice came from the other side.

"Better get out there." Hermione put the book away and walked with Harry out to the den. Severus had a serious look on his face, but Sirius and Remus looked rather concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Harry walked closer. "Did something happen to the Malfoys?" His dad glanced at his godfathers.

"Something did happen Harry, but we aren't quite sure just yet."

"What is it?" he hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"Harry, you said you sang a small song when you were in the room with Lucius. How low did you sing?" Harry glanced at Ron.

"They made me tell, sorry." The redhead shrugged.

"Low enough for Ron to hear me that's all." Severus rubbed his forehead.

"And Lucius woke up afterwards right?" Harry nodded. "Did anything happen before that?" Harry thought for a quick minute.

"Well…I kind of touched him and he moaned I think…why?" Please don't let it be it, it can't be. Severus sighed, and then placed both hands on his hips.

"Harry, I think you found your mate." Harry's eyes widened.

"What…what did you say?" Severus walked close to him and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Harry…Lucius Malfoy is your mate." And then Harry felt darkness fall over him.

_**Sorry about the cliffy, but I'm preparing for the next chapter. **_

_**Next one's going to pick up when Harry wakes up and has a talk with his family, then he'll go and see Lucius at the hospital, might even through in a part with Ron at the end, and Draco.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Discussion

_**So happy the last chapter was well liked, I'm very happy about it.**_

_**This chapter picks up where Harry wakes up and Severus tells him more about his heritage, plus a little mix in with Ron at the end. Harry slowly starts bonding with Lucius, and a little surprise is in store for both of them.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Harry…Harry wake up." Hermione's voice reached Harry, but it echoed slightly. He slowly opened his eyes, and his glasses were placed on his face.

"Wh…what happened?"

"You passed out mate, can't blame you though after you heard that." Harry's vision cleared in time to see Ron get smacked by Hermione on the arm. "Ow!"

"Honestly Ron this isn't a laughing matter." Hermione helped him sit up. "How's your head?"

"Woozy, but fine why?"

"You almost hit the floor when you fainted, your dad caught you just in time." He pointed at Severus who was sitting in the corner. "Sirius and Remus stepped out, they'll be back soon."

"Sorry…" Harry suddenly remembered why he fainted; he had heard his dad say that Lucius Malfoy was…no way! "There's no way Lucius is my mate!" Severus sighed.

"There's no mistake Harry, it's already begun. Lucius has the mating mark on his back, once you sang in front of him and he awoke the mark appeared and it can't be removed."

"Hold on what mark?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"It was in the book Harry, once the mate is found a mark appears on their body and another appears on the siren to signify they are in fact mates. You might want to check your back as well, it's usually in the same place on both mates." Harry lifted his shirt to show his back.

"Is it there?" a few seconds passed before Ron touched his back.

"Yep it's there alright, looks like a weird fish."

"Each mark is different, usually symbolizes what type element the siren can control. From the looks of it Harry you can control water and air, once your full powers kick in at least."

"Sirens can control all elements right?" Harry stared at Hermione.

"Only one or two, depending on where their families come from. If a siren were to be born in the city or forest they would control the air or earth, if a siren were born near the sea they would control water and air, and a siren born in a hot area would control fire. Sometimes they can have more than one power, but that's mainly pure siren territory."

"So if I can control water what could I do?"

"You could heal, protect, generate a force field, whatever comes along. You just can't use them unless either you or your mate is threatened, it's written in the book; sort of a defense mechanism."

"Alright then…but Lucius Malfoy…he's old enough to be my dad it doesn't make sense."

"Your mother did say sometimes your mate is the last person you'll ever think it to be." Then Harry remembered the dream, his mum had said that, she even said it could be someone older than him.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" his dad shook his head.

"Harry I don't like it either, but I can't intervene. Hurting Lucius would also hurt you, meaning if he got hurt fatally then you would too. A simple cut wouldn't do any damage, but fatal blows will." Harry sighed, he had a feeling this would happen.

"What can I do?" his dad walked over and hugged him gently.

"All you can do now is get to know Lucius a bit, he's still in the hospital but he knows." Harry stared at him. "After you left he felt different, he seemed different, and his face looks like it deaged back to when you first met him in your second year."

"What now?" Harry was confused.

"The bond gave him back his youth Harry, a little at least to the point of where he was probably most attractive." Hermione clarified. "It happens to all sirens whose mates are older than them; the bond shrinks their aging features and gives them strength to be with their mate."

"That's just weird." Ron groaned.

"I know but that's how it is, sirens can stay frozen at an age that makes them more beautiful than other creatures. Harry may continue to age until he looks a bit older but he'll be young for a while."

"Again I say weird."

"Oh shut up Ron." Harry stared at the floor. Lucius Malfoy was his mate, they had to be bonded, he was part siren blood, Snape was his dad, Dumbledore betrayed him, what else would come at him.

"There's another thing Harry." He looked up into black onyx eyes. "You do have some Siren relatives, I found out this morning in your mother's old vault. Apparently she kept in touch with them."

"I have relatives?"

"They'll help you to control your powers and teach you more on your heritage, I sent them a letter and they've already written back saying they'll come see you at the end of the week."

"That fast? How long was I out?"

"Almost half a day mate, the news really got to you." Ron laughed. "Can't wait to see your family when they get here."

"Um that's another thing; Sirens don't fully trust witches and wizards, only those who are blood related to them. The only reason they talk to Professor Snape is because he was married to one, and so they respect him since he is also Harry's father."

"So in other words we can't come?" Hermione shook her head. "Damn."

"You two can keep an eye on the two Malfoys during the day, I'm not sure how long they'll be here but it could be a good long time before they leave."

"Do Sirius and Remus know?" Severus nodded.

"They aren't too happy with this, Sirius almost shot a hole through the wall. Remus calmed him but they both think Lucius will take advantage of you, which he won't."

"You're sure about that?"

"Of course I know him better than anyone, and he's willing to take this slow. Your relatives will want to meet him but I told them things are complicated right now." Harry understood well, if he could learn more about the bonding it would make things easier for him and Lucius.

"They'll be here in…three days?" his dad nodded. "Where are we going to meet them?"

"At Spinner's End, I've cleaned it up nicely so they shouldn't have much to complain about." Harry laughed, his dad must be worried about the sirens complaining about how inept wizards were compared to their power and beauty.

"How many are there?"

"Seven I think, the head of your ancestral family and his wife and children."

"Five children? Sounds like the Weasleys." Ron snickered with him.

"Hey don't get me started on that now." Hermione wagged her finger at them. "You really don't want to know about that just yet."

"No I don't, not now. You said Sirens go in clans' right, what this family's name?" his dad sighed and then smiled with a laugh.

"The Amadahy Clan." Hermione gasped. "Their name means 'forest water', probably because their children can either control water or earth."

"And their leader is Argento Amadahy, he's one of the most powerful Sirens in the whole world. They say he's strong enough to lift an entire volcano."

"Lift a volcano? Really Hermione?" she blushed and they all laughed. "What're the other names?"

"Hmmm…" Severus thought for a minute. "If I remember correctly his mate's name is Aurea, their children from eldest to youngest are Camillus, Julian, Anthony, Maris, and Astrina."

"Those are all ancient roman names."

"Indeed so Ms. Granger, lots of sirens have ancient names because of their origin. From what I've been told they're all good people, and they have families but only the main family is coming."

"And that's all seven of them?"

"Yes, but enough of that you and I need to take a trip to St. Mungo's. You two are welcome to come along."

"No you all go ahead; I need to brush up on a few things before the term starts."

"You have a whole month Hermione." She shook her head.

"Never hurts to be extra prepared." All three men shook their heads.

"Come on boys, we have to go." They all held onto each other and Severus disapparated them straight to the ward Lucius was still in. "Go on in Harry, I promised Blaise I would meet him here. You should stay too Mr. Weasley."

"Sure thing professor." Harry walked through the double doors and entered the Malfoy room. Lucius was leaning back reading a copy of the Daily Prophet while Draco was still in a coma. His dad was right, Lucius looked a lot better than the last time, just yesterday? The lines around his face were gone, his hair almost had its shine back, the bags under his eyes disappeared, most of his wounds were almost healed, he looked absolutely angelic.

"Mr. Malfoy." Lucius looked up from the prophet and set it down. "How are you?"

"To be honest Potter, I haven't felt better in ages. Could do better with this room though, it's too depressing."

"You'll live, besides it looks like you won't be here much longer." Lucius glared.

"I won't leave my son alone, I've already lost my wife."

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss." The elder Malfoy sighed and leaned back in his bed.

"Thank you, sit down." Harry pulled up a chair. "You look well considering all that's happened."

"Thanks, so do you." The bond really had done the man some good, Harry couldn't stop staring at him. "Did my dad tell you…?" Lucius held up a hand.

"He told me everything, from being your father to me being your…Siren mate."

"Are you mad?"

"To be perfectly honest no, I knew there was something off about you but nothing ever made sense. I also know about what Dumbledore did to you, and I can't say I'm surprised."

"Figured you wouldn't be, you always hated the old cogger." The man smirked. "So…now that you know about me what do you want to do?" grey eyes widened at him.

"You're asking me?"

"Well you are going to be the dominant one, so I figured I should ask."

"Dominant?" Harry smiled.

"I'm not sure what all you know about sirens but there's a dominant and a submissive siren in every coupling, me I'm a submissive because I've pretty much spent my whole life raising myself and taking care of others. You pretty much had a life of luxury and others waited on you and your family, so you're dominant in this one or you will be."

"That makes sense, but your father would kill me if I tried anything too soon." Lucius was acting calmer than Harry had ever seen him, no sarcasm no nasty remarks, it was as if he'd been replaced by a clone. "I would however like to understand you better, because I do feel an attractive pull to you."

"Oh you do? That's probably the bond you feel." The blonde nodded.

"Severus told me about that, that you and I are bound soul mates and how it affects us both internally and externally. I have to say you have in fact changed since the war ended, you're actually good looking." Harry's eyes widened.

"Who are you and what've you done with Lucius Malfoy?" the elder man chuckled. "You're still mourning your wife and you're already complimenting me?"

"Harry, may I call you Harry?" he nodded. "Narcissa and I were married yes, but we weren't happily married. Our marriage was arranged, I hated it but we became friends. All she had to do was give me an heir and after she had Draco we decided to keep our family small."

"So in other words you don't miss her like a wife?" he shook his head.

"Like a friend, not a close friend but a friend no less. When Draco wakes up I'll arrange for a funeral, but just so you know I am quite knowledgeable about Sirens, but there are some things I don't know."

"Hermione will fill you in, maybe even my relatives will too."

"Relatives?"

"The head of the Siren family from my mother's side and his wife and children, they're coming to meet me at the end of the week."

"Oh…just you and Severus then?"

"Pretty much since they don't fully trust wizards."

"I wouldn't blame them, but I suppose you deserve to know more about your heritage. No doubt Dumbledore would have a field day if he found out you have the blood of one of the most powerful creatures in the magical realm." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I could care less what he thinks anymore."

"Hey mate!" Ron's voice came from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh yeah Ron come on in." the redhead walked in slowly and stopped just in front of Draco's bed.

"Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded at Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Now Harry, I do remember hearing a song when I woke up, what song was it?"

"It was just an old muggle song I knew, I just felt like singing but I didn't think you'd hear it." Ron chuckled.

"I didn't think he would either mate, I mean the way you sung it was almost as if no one ten feet away could hear. I did though and you sounded great."

"He's right, the song was beautiful."

"Um…" Harry felt a blush come to his cheeks. "Thanks."

"Just so you know Mr. Malfoy, I'm with Harry no matter what or who his mate is."

"Very noble of you."

"Thanks, and seriously though Harry has a great voice when he sings, I mean it sounds like…like this." Ron took in a breath and started singing, just a few lines from the song Harry had sung but when he sang he too sounded good.

"Wow Ron, that was good."

"Really? I mean no one else in my family can sing but…?" before he finished a groan made everyone freeze. "What was that?" they all turned to Draco's bed.

"F…Father…?" it was Draco, Lucius shot up out of his bed and went to his son's side.

"Draco! I'm here son I'm here." He took Draco's hand in his own. Draco's eyes began to flutter open but when they did they made instant contact with Ron's blue ones; the lights suddenly flashed and Ron suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"RON!"

_**The ending wasn't my best part, but it will be explained in the next chapter. I know Lucius is acting different than usual but after being deaged a bit and realizing the boy who lived saved your life in Azkaban what could you expect? Other than all that how do you like it?**_

_**More to come soon!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Family

_**Lots of you guessed it, so here it comes. **_

_**Picks up from the last chapter, goes on until Harry meets his relatives for the first time and learns a few things about his blood. As for Ron's possible heritage that will explained slightly here but more in the next chapter, so don't flame.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"RON!" Harry caught Ron's head just before it hit the floor, and then Severus and to everyone's surprise Blaise Zabini ran into the room.

"What happened?" Severus knelt down next to Harry.

"I don't know, we were talking and then Draco woke up and Ron just fell." Severus looked over seeing Draco barely sitting up in his bed.

"Let's get him up." Harry and Severus both lifted Ron and sat him up against the wall. "What…?" Severus was looking at Ron's neck, his shirt collar had loosened exposing his collarbone.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked over and gasped, right underneath Ron's collarbone was a circle, just a plain circle but it was glowing and then it turned black. "Is that…?" Severus stared at him.

"A mark…" Severus looked back at Lucius. "Lucius look under Draco's neck; do you see a circle mark?" Lucius looked under Draco's hospital shirt and showed it to them. "Oh dear." Lucius' eyes widened.

"Does this mean…?" Severus nodded.

"It has to, but we can discuss it later. I'll go call Granger, she'll know what to do." Severus quickly left the room and Blaise just stood like a statue in his spot.

"Mr. Zabini, what're you doing here?"

"I...I heard you and Draco were in St. Mungo's sir and I wanted to visit. What's he doing here?" he pointed at Harry.

"Not important, Draco how do you feel?" Draco's grey eyes blinked open, still focused on Ron.

"Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's son, we were brought here after…that ambush in Azkaban." Draco's eyes widened. "It's ok son, we've been pardoned from Azkaban thanks to Mr. Potter here."

"Pardoned…but they said…?"

"They didn't know Draco, one of the Aurors messed up that's why you weren't taken out sooner." Harry stood up. "I'm sorry you and your dad got hurt, if I had known I would've asked Kingsley to fire the bastards who let it happen."

"Um…thanks." Draco looked at Lucius. "Father, what happened to you you're….you look different."

"I feel different, treatments work wonders these days. How do you feel?"

"Odd, I'm banged up but I feel…ok." That had to have been the bond, even as Harry was staring at Draco the bond was already beginning to heal him, but something was off. "What did Uncle Sev mean when he went to get Granger? Is something wrong with me?" he didn't hide the fear in his voice.

"No son, it's just something we need to make sure of." Speak of the devil Severus and Hermione both returned.

"Ron!" Hermione pulled out a small vial and poured the contents into Ron's mouth. "C'mon swallow." Ron's throat moved and he started coming to.

"Ugh…what happened?" he looked between the two of them.

"Ron I think you'd better head home with me, you look like you could use some space." Hermione helped him stand up, then gave Harry a look that said 'Now's not the time' before she left with Ron.

"Why's he leaving? Did I do something?" Blaise snickered at Draco.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you did, but Weasley's not weak that's for sure."

"He's just a little shaken up from training, he'll be fine." If his hunch was correct then Ron and Draco were mates, but how could Ron be a siren when his whole family was just pureblooded wizards and one witch? Yes Bill was married to Fleur who was only a quarter Veela, but that's not the same.

'Just hope Hermione can figure this out soon.'

"Oh and Harry I forgot to tell you, your relatives will be here tomorrow not the end of the week." Harry's eyes widened.

"But you said…"

"They sent a letter this morning, apparently they can't wait to meet their descendant the great Harry Potter, especially the wife she's dying to see you." Harry felt his heart sink, was that the only reason they were coming, because of his stupid war hero status? "Not like that Harry, it's just so far only one of her children is married and mated so she's eager to see you."

"Which one?"

"The eldest daughter Maris, but her mate and family are staying behind while they meet you. From what I recall she has a son and daughter, both close to the age of sixty-three and forty-four, the eldest is the one who started your line since she married a muggle."

"Um can someone explain what's going on to me?" Lucius looked at Severus who motioned at Blaise, Lucius could definitely tell Draco but he couldn't tell Blaise since they couldn't just trust anyone with this big secret.

"I'll tell you later son, you just relax alright? Are you hungry, do you want me to call a healer?" Draco made a face.

"And eat stale hospital food? No thanks."

"Same old Draco." Harry laughed.

"Come on now Harry, you and I need to talk. We'll see you two later." Severus pulled Harry out of the room and back into the hall. "You realize what this could mean?"

"I do."

"Then we cannot speak of it to anyone just yet. If this is true, then we must keep it secret until we know more, understand?" Harry nodded and followed his father to the front of St. Mungo's and they disapparated back to Spinner's End, and to Harry's surprise the whole neighborhood looked as if it'd been swept by a giant broom. It was so much cleaner, and the residents were all outside enjoying the bright sunshine.

"Wow, the place looks great."

"Wait until we get inside." Severus unlocked the door and let Harry step in first. The whole building had been scrubbed and organized down to the very last book. "All of your things are upstairs, you'll be with me for the rest of the summer but you're more than welcome to see your friends."

"Thanks dad, um what time are they coming tomorrow?"

"Probably before noon, but they can show anytime so you'll have to get up early to get ready."

"Yes sir." Severus smiled, and after he closed the door behind him he pulled Harry into his arms. "Dad?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to bring you home, I just wish it could've been sooner." Harry wrapped his arms around his father and snuggled into his chest.

"I wish I'd known, I'd have been a better student if I did." A hand ran through his black hair.

"It doesn't matter to me if you were or would've been, I'd still love you because you're my son. My only son and I love you more than anything." Harry felt tears come to his eyes.

"I love you too." They hugged again, standing like that for several minutes before finally letting go. "But dad…when mum went into hiding didn't you ever want to visit her?"

"I did, every minute of every day I wanted to see her. When she left I made sure I didn't know where she went otherwise it would've endangered you and her. After I realized you were going to Petunia's I tried everything to get you back but…" his dad had tears forming in his eyes. "I was only happy to see you that day in your first year, and I was glad you ended up in Gryffindor because you had your mother's heart. I'm so proud of you, and I always will be."

"Thanks dad." They hugged once more. "So where's my room?"

"Upstairs next to mine, I'll show you." He led him up the stairs and Harry noticed how the walls were mainly bare except for a few pictures of what seemed to be his dad and an older woman, maybe his mother? "Here." Upstairs were only a few rooms. "This is my room, and this is yours. The room at the end is the loo, you can shower there since I have my own."

"What about that room on the far left?" he pointed at the door.

"That's…" his dad paused. "I haven't been in that room in years, it was my mother's old room where she and I would get away from my father."

"Your dad, what was he like?" Severus led him into his own bedroom and Harry saw the room was brown with a bed with his trunk at the foot, a dresser, a closet, and a window that showed the outside.

"Sit down Harry." Harry sat down on the bed and Severus sat next to him. "I don't know if you knew or not, but my parents never got along. Maybe they did before they got married but afterwards, it wasn't good."

"I…I remember the memories, you said your dad didn't like anything?"

"Not since he found out about my mother, broke her heart when he stopped paying attention to her and drank. After she had me she did everything she could to look out for me, but he barely noticed me at all."

"Was he abusive?"

"Verbally but not physically, mainly towards her; thankfully your mum never met him. Your grandmother liked her though, she was just glad I had a friend."

"Is she still around?" he nodded. "Does she know?" he nodded again.

"She wasn't happy about it, when she found out Lily had siren blood she was cold. She came around after a while, only because she knew sirens weren't all bad."

"What was wrong ?"

"Sirens and wizards don't get along because the Sirens tend to be sort of snobbish. They're mainly rich, beautiful, more powerful and live longer and some of them like to rub that in our faces. Yours don't though, from what I know they're the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"Was she mad at a siren in particular?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask her yourself."

"Where does she live now?"

"She moved back into her parents' home, she was an only child but we lost touch. I've been meaning to contact her, and she does know about you but…"

"I'd like to meet her." Severus smiled.

"You will, maybe after you meet the rest. Don't worry she won't hold anything over you."

"Good, I wouldn't want any trouble from any new relatives."

"And speaking of which, what's say we pay the Dursleys a visit sometime soon? I'm sure Petunia would love seeing me again." Sarcasm still intact, Harry had to laugh.

"Maybe, if you promise not to kill them. I mean Dudley's come around, but his parents not so much."

"Well we'll deal with them another time, you just unpack and I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"You're going somewhere?"

"No, I just have to check on the Wolfsbane potion for Remus. The full moon's in two days." He got up from the bed and walked out the door. Harry laid back on the bed and started slowly thinking, he was going to meet his siren family tomorrow, he already had a mate he could learn to like, and if Ron was a siren as well then perhaps they had more in common than he thought.

So far, his life was improving and he only hoped it would stay that way.

_**The next day:**_

Harry woke up early just like his dad said he should, he showered, got dressed, cleaned and made his bed, and went downstairs in time to see Severus making breakfast.

"Good morning." His dad smiled.

"Good morning, have a seat it's almost done." Harry sat at the table, and noticed that his dad was wearing a nice black ensemble, casual but elegant. It looked new, or it just hadn't been worn in forever.

"Any word?"

"They should be here in two hours, plenty of time for us to get ready."

"Earlier than we thought."

"That's a royal family for you."

"Royal?" what else didn't he know. "You haven't told me everything have you?" Severus smiled.

"Not quite, but you'll learn more once they arrive." From what Harry knew already they wanted to meet him, were glad that he had found a mate since none of their kids had yet, and cared nothing about his war status but royalty? Guess he really was in for a huge surprise.

"What're you making?" his dad answered him by turning around with a stack of flapjacks on a plate. They smelled good, and then a syrup container floated from the cabinet onto the table with some silverware and cups.

"Your grandmother made these whenever my father would leave early for work, but she stopped after I started school."

"She didn't make them in the summer?" he shook his head.

"He was home a lot, more than half the time I would be with Lily so I could avoid him."

"So that memory of you two ending it in your fifth year, was that fake?"

"No, that was before she found out about her siren blood. When she did find out she was dating James, but called it off after she explained to him he wasn't her soul mate."

"How did he take it?" Severus snickered.

"He tried to hex me into oblivion, but Black and Lupin held him back because they knew more about it than he did. Took him a while but he came around."

"Good, hate to think he killed you out of jealousy." They both laughed, James Potter was a hothead when he was young, but it was good to know he matured for Lily and Severus' sake. Harry took three flapjacks onto his plate, cut them and poured the maple syrup over before taking a bite. The food melted in his mouth, it was so good, so moist and creamy.

"Like it?"

"Love it." His dad smiled.

"There'll be more to come if you want." Harry dug into the rest of his breakfast and finished in no time. His dad finished too, and they cleared the table, washed the dishes, fixed up the whole kitchen, and sat down in the den.

"That was fast."

"Indeed so son, we don't have to wait too much longer though." Glancing at the clock a full hour had already passed, time really did fly away.

"Oh well, I'm ready when they get here." They sat there quiet, and then a question popped into Harry's head. "Dad, if Ron really is a siren then why is it none of his brothers have given off a call?"

"I can't be sure; we'd have to look into it once Granger confirms he is a siren."

"Is it possible the blood can skip a generation or two?"

"Again I don't know, we'll just have to wait." If Ron really was a siren, then was it possible his dad had it or his mom? He kept thinking until the bell rang, and his dad got up walking to the front door. "Greetings Lord and Lady Amadahy, come on in." he stepped aside and Harry stood up to see seven people, very beautiful looking people enter into the den. Harry bowed to them, and looked closely to notice that they looked far more gracious and lovely than any Veela he'd seen.

"Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The man Harry assumed was Lord Amadahy stepped forward and extended his hand.

"I am Argento Amadahy, your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry." His voice was soft, gentle like whispering winds. Harry smiled he could tell this man was good, he was masculine, peach skin, dark hair, and his eyes were cerulean blue; the woman next to him had soft, shoulder length wavy auburn hair, milky-white skin, beautiful emerald green eyes, she almost looked like his mother Lily.

"And I am Aurea, your grandmother." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oof!" her grip was strong, but not enough to crush. "Um…nice to meet you too ma'am." She pulled back and smiled.

"You can call me gran if you wish sweetheart, oh and before I forget these are our children. Our eldest son Camillus, our second Julian, then Anthony, Maris, and Astrina." All five children greatly resembled their parents; the sons had their father's eyes, but long mahogany hair that was pulled back, and well-built bodies while the daughters had their mother's eyes and their father's dark hair, and peach skin.

"A pleasure to meet you Harry." The two girls walked up and kissed his cheeks. "He's adorable mother." Astrina, the youngest winked at him.

"Absolutely gorgeous, and he has our eyes." Maris hugged him. "I think my children will love him."

"Alright girls don't smother him." Argento pulled both women away from Harry. "You'll have to forgive them, my daughters have been eager to see Harry since we found out he's already found a mate." Severus chuckled.

"It's fine, Harry's been eager to meet you all as well."

"Who is your mate?" the eldest son Camillus stepped up. "Are they here?"

"Um…no they aren't and we just found out so we're going to take things slow."

"What's the point, you already know them well don't you?" Julian asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not really, he's older than me."

"And me." Severus stepped forward. "Why don't we journey into the living room, we can talk there."

"That'll be lovely." The whole family followed into the den and sat down on the chairs while Severus brought out a tray of tea and cookies. Harry was already happy they liked him, now all he had to do was get his questions answered.

_**Wanted to stop here and let the heritage be explained in the next chapter. How do you like Harry's relatives? They'll be around a lot since Harry is their descendant, from Maris of course since she's the only one married. **_

_**To make things clear Maris is the one who started Harry's line down to Lily. Her eldest son married a muggle who died years before Harry was born giving life to Harry's muggle side, but he survived because muggle bonds aren't quite as strong as sirens and wizards bonds. Weird yes, but that's the idea.**_

_**Next chapter brings up more on Harry's powers to come and what's to be expected in his mating with Lucius. Ron's part will happen in the chapter after that, and Harry will be there for him.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Siren Family

_**Really glad some of you liked the idea of Ron being a siren, I wanted to add something new in because I get tired of Ron bashing so I figured I'd put him with the siren blood but his explanation will come in the next chapter.**_

_**Anyway this one's more on Harry's relatives and talking about his powers that should come soon. Might add those in another chapter or two. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"We're so glad to meet you Harry, we were beginning to think something had happened to you." Argento sipped his tea.

"Why's that?"

"Well after your mother died we tried to contact your father but everything came at a dead end. Then we heard about Albus Dumbledore and he isn't well liked among our people."

"Did you try to find me?"

"Oh yes we did, but it wasn't until you were thirteen did we realize you had been forced into a war. We would've helped but it's forbidden, wizard wars are something we are ordered to keep out of and unless someone attacks our people we can't assist or intervene." Harry nodded.

"What do your people have against Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"He's been known to deceive people, even if your own won't believe it. The last time we heard of him he was almost killed by our council for attempting to use us in his little plot."

"Plot?"

"We don't know the full details, but we kept out of it as much as we could. Tell us though Harry, what was your life like growing up?" Harry looked at his dad, who just nodded.

"Well to be honest it wasn't perfect as some would think. My muggle relatives hated that I was abnormal, I was forced to lead into a war because Voldemort was after me, and now I've got people thinking I'm going to be an auror and settle down with a decent woman."

"Are you going to be an Auror?"

"I'm thinking about it, but I'm still undecided. Minister Shacklebolt has offered me a position once I finish the year I missed, but I'm still not quite sure."

"Harry it is your life, do what you think is best. With your powers on the way you could be a great Healer if you wanted."

"You think so?" Argento smiled.

"Of course, more than half of my family takes pride in healing and medicine it's in our nature. You've been at war though so you could still be a great auror but again it's up to you."

"Thanks, but I'm going to wait another year before I decide what to do." They all smiled.

"Argento if you don't mind me asking, did you know Harry's mother, my Lily?" the Amadahy lord nodded.

"We did know her, but we never got to actually meet her face to face. We had pictures and letters; we were very surprised at how good she was at hiding her siren nature." Aurea smiled and Severus chuckled.

"She was a bright witch, but I think the brains she inherited from your side. She and I were both excellent at Potions."

"Oh that's another thing, potions tend to come easily to female sirens. Boys it either skips or it's delayed, Harry?" Harry blushed.

"I sunk at Potions, but I made it through."

"It's true, he didn't do too well because he was a bit of a goofball." Harry glared.

"Hey you teased me constantly for it!"

"Only because you made it too easy." The whole siren clan laughed at the two.

"You two are so adorable as father and son, Lily would be so proud."

"She would, Harry has her heart and eyes." His dad rubbed his back soothingly.

"So your friends, do any of them know about your blood?" Astrina asked and Harry nodded at her.

"My good friends do, and they support me. They know who my mate is and they think we'll be fine together."

"Oh that's wonderful!" she clapped her hands.

"Which reminds me how come none of you besides your parents and Maris are mated?" Camillus shrugged.

"We just haven't found the right people yet, we've been looking for over a century but no luck."

"Are you hoping your mates are sirens as well?"

"We honestly don't care, we just hope we'll find them soon. Enough about us though, what's your mate like?" they all leaned in and Harry felt the pressure rising inside.

"Oh we can't wait to meet him too, who is he?" Maris leaned in as eager as her children. Harry took a deep breath and stared directly into all their eyes as best as he could.

"He's Lucius Malfoy." They stared for a bit.

"Lucius Malfoy, the death eater?"

"Former death eater, but yes; he's been cleared and he's recovering in St. Mungo's right now."

"Was he in prison?"

"He was, both him and his son Draco Malfoy were ambushed in Azkaban but after they were cleared they were taken to the hospital."

"Oh, didn't he change sides in the war?" Harry nodded. "Well then we still want to meet him when he's well."

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you all as well." Severus smirked. "You don't have to worry about money on Harry's part though, James Potter left his entire fortune to Harry and Lucius is getting his back from the goblins soon."

"So you'll be well cared for, oh Harry we will be so happy for you." The girls ran and squeezed him again.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up yet there's still the matter of Dumbledore." Severus groaned. "It's possible he'll try and control Harry again when he goes back to Hogwarts."

"After the war has ended, why would he still want to control Harry?"

"To make sure I never have the gall to stand against him." Harry answered Argento. "He set my parents up for death and my godfather, took away my childhood by placing me with my bastard relatives who worked me to the bone, and manipulated everything that happened to me when Voldemort returned."

"For what cause?" Aurea.

"To have a pawn, a tool to get what he wants; as far as I'm concerned he'll never leave Harry alone and if he finds out about the siren blood he'll use that against him. Not to mention if he found out about Lucius…" Severus looked at Harry.

"I won't let him hurt me again, we have all summer to sort this out."

"Actually…there's something you need to know Harry." Camillus stood up. "You see when a siren finds a mate, the mate becomes a siren through the bond. Now if it's a siren and a muggle mate then it doesn't work because muggles can't handle the powers that come with it, but wizards and sirens, the chosen mate becomes a siren just days after the bond is made."

"I don't understand."

"It means that your siren blood will take over soon and then Lucius will become a siren." His dad answered him. "Your mother was a siren Harry, and once we bonded I became one and I still am."

"You…ok you're confusing me. You're saying that once the bond begins my siren blood is going to turn pure and it will turn Lucius as well?"

"Precisely." Julian. "You still have a few more days, but once the bond is complete inside you and Lucius Malfoy you won't believe your eyes. Your features will beautify, your powers will grow, and your magic will be stronger than ever."

"Wow."

"Exactly, and once the bond is complete you will be able to marry." Harry about sputtered.

"M-Marry?"

"Of course, it's only natural." Astrina smacked her brother's head. "HEY!"

"Harry does not have to rush into marriage, he's still a boy. Yes they will bond but they can wait to be married if they wish." Julian whined.

"You ruined the fun." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Big baby." Camillus whispered and Harry laughed. "You should see them fight it's better than Quidditch."

"Now you're telling me I'll become what…an Adonis once my blood takes over?"

"Oh yes, you won't even recognize yourself." Maris winked.

"It's amazing, your mother was so beautiful when her blood took over." Harry turned back to his dad.

"But…if you're a siren too then…?" Severus held up a hand.

"Now Harry I was a siren's mate, so yes I'm a siren but the powers I gained have lessened over time. I can get stronger, and I can protect myself from disease or life-threatening conditions, but I can't control elements or anything."

"It's a little different than most of us kid, wizards who gain siren powers are rare to find but like your dad just explained they don't control elements like us. Instead they just gain better health and strength sometimes more, but either way your mate will be able to protect himself in times of danger."

"So does that mean that…wait hold on I thought the bonds were so strong that if one mate died the other would die too?" all the sirens exchanged looks.

"That's in the case of pure sirens Harry, partial or half-sirens won't. Did you read that from a book?"

"Well my friend Hermione did, she found it in her book collection." Anthony snickered.

"Was it old, brown cover with silver and gold trim?" Harry nodded. "That book's out of date; our kind has gotten better information when it comes to bonds. In the case of pure sirens if one mate died the other would as well, but partial sirens won't. See partial sirens are part human or whatever, so once their mate dies it's possible they'll find another. Now if the siren mate dies, then their bonded will live depending on how much blood they have in their veins which explains why your dad is still alive."

"It's true." Severus.

"Your mother wasn't pure siren, so after she died your dad lived and it's likely because of you. If the dead mate leaves a child behind then the parent has another reason to live, so they spend their lives protecting them."

"Does that mean my dad will be able to find love again?" Anthony nodded.

"If he chooses so, but his powers won't fade completely they'll just weaken. Once he finds another mate…"

"Hold on now let's not go there." Severus stopped him. "I don't know if I will find someone else and I'm not concerned with it either." Harry smiled.

"You'll find someone, I just know you will."

"We'll see, now Argento when Harry's powers kick in are you going to train him?"

"I would love to, but we will have to remain here. You are Harry's father but since you're not a siren by blood you can't go into our realm. We have a home near the beach, you're both welcome to come."

"But when will I know when my powers kick in?"

"Probably when you blow up a sink like I did." Camillus pointed at himself.

"Or cause a flood like I did." Julian.

"Or an earthquake." Anthony.

"Or both." Astrina and Maris both smirked. Harry was nervous now, he would be a siren in a few days, his dad was one, his powers would come, but what about his friends?

"What about my friends and mate?"

"Well your mate can come too, your friends…not sure yet but we'll think about it." Harry nodded but then remembered Ron.

"Um…I think one of my friends might be a siren, but we're not sure yet. If he is will you let him come?"

"Of course, we can teach him. It'll be fun I guarantee it."

"Great." So far things were looking up. "Excuse me Maris?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You're the only one married right now, how many children did you have?"

"I had two sons and a daughter."

"I thought you only had one son?"

"I did, but I had another after my daughter. Why?"

"Which of your children started the line that led to my mother?" she smiled.

"My eldest one dear, he's still alive but his dear wife passed on years ago. All of my grandchildren were magic, but up until your mother came no one showed signs. I was glad to see how she turned out, she was so smart and strong." She looked at Severus. "I was glad she mated with you, you were the only one who truly understood her."

"Thank you Maris."

"Anytime."

"Are anymore of your grandchildren around?" she nodded.

"They live in America though, they're basically muggles now. We keep in touch, but we haven't seen them in years."

"Did something happen?" she shook her head.

"They're just old and living retired lives in the states, no biggy." She giggled, Maris was definitely the girly one of the group. "Harry do you like to sing?"

"Well…I haven't really sung a lot since I found out about my blood, but yes." All the sirens exchanged glances and smirked.

"Oh no…" his dad groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"They're going to sing, like a choir."

"And that's a bad thing?" he shook his head.

"No, it's just the last song I heard was from your mother. I haven't wanted to hear it in such a long time." Harry saw Severus' eyes cloud up, and walked over to sit down and give him a hug. He hugged back and Harry pulled away to look at the rest.

"It's ok Severus, we won't sing if you don't wish it." Aurea said and he shook his head.

"No no, it's just been so long." Aurea stood up and walked over to him. "Yes?"

"Was the song she sang, 'The Rose'?" his eyes widened. "The one written by the muggle Bette Midler?"

"How did you…?"

"Oh Lily told me that was the song that brought you together, and it's one of my favorites." She looked at the others.

"We can all sing it, if you know it?" Anthony looked at Harry.

"No I don't, but why don't you show me?" he heard the sirens could sing so heavenly, but he would love to hear it from them first.

"Love to, Severus would you like to join in?" Severus nodded and Argento stood up from his seat. "Alright everyone, let's begin." They all stood up but Harry stayed seated. "Start us off Aurea." She nodded and took a deep breath.

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger,_

_An endless aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower,_

_And you its only seed._

Harry couldn't believe how beautiful the song was, Aurea had a far more beautiful voice than he'd ever heard from anyone. Soon enough the others joined in, and he felt a strong warm overcome his body.

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long,_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong,_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose._

Harry applauded them happily, it was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard.

"That was amazing, all of you were amazing." He hugged each of them. "I almost thought I was in a church for a moment."

"Well singing is what we sirens love, you can join in with us sometime." Julian ruffled his hair and Harry turned to his dad.

"You sounded great dad, mum would've loved to hear it."

"Thanks son, that means a lot from you." They hugged again and then a tapping on the front window made them come apart. It was Hermione's owl, her newest one; Harry let it in and took the note from its leg and read the note aloud.

_Harry,_

_Sorry to interrupt your time with your relatives but you need to come to my home as soon as you can. Remus and Sirius are here too, but it's about Ron._

_We were right Harry, Ron is a siren. He's a wreck right now but there's something we don't quite understand, if you can persuade one of your relatives to come with you it would be great and clear up some confusion._

_Please come as soon as you can._

_Hermione._

"So we were right after all." Severus looked at the note.

"It seems so, but…" Harry looked back at the Amadahy clan. "Is there any chance one of you can come?"

"Well I don't see why not, I could go." Julian stepped forward but his father stopped him.

"No, I will go I have more information on our kind than any of you." Aurea smacked his arm.

"I will go, I know more about mating than you. End of discussion."

"But honey…" green eyes turned pale blue and glared.

"End. Of. Discussion." He nodded and gulped. Aurea's eyes turned normal again and she stepped over to Harry. "Shall we?" she held out her arm.

"Yes ma'am, hold on." Harry grabbed her arm and they disapparated to the Granger home.

_**Like it? I hope this clears up any questions some of you may have.**_

_**Next chapter is more on what Ron's got coming, then I'll throw in a spot with the Malfoys but not meeting Harry's relatives yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Brother

_**Here it comes the big chapter for our very dear Ronald Bilius Weasley! This chapter's all about how they realize he's a siren and how Harry's family is going to set things together for him. Also adding in a little surprise towards the end, and some more information on Ginny.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Granger House:_

Harry, Aurea, and Severus all disapparated straight in front of Hermione's family home; the moment they entered Aurea and Harry both jumped back when they spotted Ron.

His appearance had changed slightly, his red hair had darkened, his skin was a tone darker from his original, his blue eyes were almost cerulean blue, and his body seemed to grow if not get bulkier than he'd been before. He truly was a siren, but the bond affected him so fast, probably much faster than it had with Lucius and Harry.

"Oh my dear boy." Aurea approached him slowly and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "You are truly a siren, absolutely beautiful."

"Um…" he looked at Harry.

"My relative, my grandmother of sorts Aurea Amadahy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ronald." She let go of his face, but then hissed when Remus and Sirius came into the room.

"It's ok Aurea, they're friends." Severus touched Aurea's arm to calm her.

"What's wrong?" Harry stood next to Ron.

"Sirens distrust werewolves worse than wizards, something about a war between the two maybe three centuries ago?"

"Indeed." Aurea growled at Remus. "What is he doing here?" Sirius stepped in front of Remus protectively.

"He's my mate, who are you?"

"Harry's grandmother, Aurea Amadahy."

"Aurea it's ok he's my godfather Remus Lupin, well my other one since he's bonded to Sirius." She stared at him.

"Remus Lupin? Lily mentioned him in her letters but she failed to mention he was a wolf." She snarled at the word wolf.

"Don't judge him please, he saved my life countless times during the war." She snapped her head back to Harry. "It's not his fault, you know that."

"Is it really?" she looked at Remus. "Who bit you? How old were you?" Remus frowned.

"Aurea please…"

"It's ok Harry, ma'am I was six when I was bitten, and the wolf responsible was Fenrir Greyback." Her eyes widened.

"Greyback, the one who developed a taste for human flesh?" they nodded. "Do you take Wolfsbane potion?"

"Yes, every full moon thanks to Severus."

"And you, you reek of dog are you a wolf as well?" Sirius glared.

"No, I'm an Animagus my form is a dog. Sorry if my scent isn't appealing to you." Harry stood between them.

"Guys let's not fight please, we're here about Ron." Aurea sighed.

"Well if they are your godfathers and they love you I think I can manage but I can't promise anything regarding my sons and husband."

"We'll see, Harry have you looked at Ron?"

"Uh yes I have Sirius, he's changed somewhat."

"Yes, but the change happened so fast you don't look any different."

"Probably because Harry's a late bloomer, it could happen anytime with him." Aurea answered. "It's common among boys."

"Right girls mature faster and all that." Ron stepped up. "So, can you tell me exactly what this mark means?" He pulled down the collar of his shirt, and Aurea's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, my boy you're an Earthly Siren." She walked closer to him. "This symbol is incomplete, so you haven't started the bond with your mate yet."

"It's the earth symbol, but the symbol is supposed to have a plus inside the circle." Hermione came out. "Hermione Granger ma'am, I'm a friend of Harry's and I think Ron may have already found his mate." Aurea looked at her disbelievingly.

"If that's so, then why is the circle blank?" she looked over the mark. "If this boy had found his mate the plus would be appearing by now."

"I…I don't' know." Ron stuttered.

"Hmm, I can think of a few reasons why but we'll just have to wait and see. Tell me Ronald when your mark appeared where were you?"

"Um, at St. Mungo's with Harry when we went to visit the Malfoys."

"You sang correct?" Ron nodded. "Well since Lucius is Harry's mate, did Draco wake up after you sang?"

"I…I think so."

"Hmm well that's half the issue."

"Half?" Hermione stepped forward.

"If my hunch is correct, then Draco Malfoy could be your mate Ronald but you might have another as well." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Another? But I thought…"

"It's very rare Ms. Granger, but not unknown. You see the earthly symbol is a circle with a plus inside, now if Mr. Weasley here had found his mate then the plus would appear but as you can see there is no plus and the only time this occurs is when the siren has two mates instead of one."

"So basically my siren mates and I will be a…threesome?" Aurea smiled and Harry just laughed.

"Oh yes indeed, and I think Draco Malfoy is your first mate. Your second will come around after you complete the bond with him." Ron rubbed his forehead.

"Dear Gryffindor what've I gotten myself into?" Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Hate to break it to you Ron, but you're a catch now. If Malfoy's really your first mate then you'd best learn some table manners." That made even Severus laugh, Hermione held her gut as she laughed and Harry about died when he saw his two godfathers and grandmother laughing so loudly.

"Heh, that's a good one Harry." Sirius wiped a tear from his eye. "You may be like your mum but you have part of your dad's sense of humor." He looked at Severus.

"Thanks, so Ron…how do you feel now that you know about your blood?" Ron looked into the mirror on the wall, then back to Harry.

"I don't know I mean, I feel different but, I don't know how to describe it."

"Oh don't worry Ronald, when your powers kick in you won't even recognize yourself." Ron looked at Aurea.

"What sort of powers will I have?"

"I can't honestly say, it all depends on your personality and since you changed rather fast we're bound to find out soon." Ron ran his hands through his red hair.

"This is happening so fast…"

"Hold on Ron, do you think you'll be ok with Malfoy as your mate?" Harry stepped forward. "I mean you hated Malfoy your whole life, do you think you'll be ok with it?" Ron was silent, but sighed seconds later.

"I can't honestly say, but I can try. I mean you're his dad's mate and he's changed a bit so maybe….maybe he's the same." Harry about fell off his feet, Sirius and Remus looked like they could faint and Hermione and Severus' jaws dropped open.

"You're acting very mature Ron, are you alright?" Remus whispered and Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Other than all this I am, I mean if Harry can trust Lucius and Aurea here can trust you and Sirius I think I can learn." Aurea let out a small laugh.

"It seems young Ronald is becoming a man, he might even be a submissive siren like you Harry." Ron blushed and paled at the same time.

"I have to bottom? But I don't want to I'm not a woman." Sirius and Remus giggled.

"Ron you're such a clown you know that?" Hermione shook her head. "Being a submissive doesn't mean you have to bend over backwards for everything, just in bed." Harry doubled over on the floor and Ron just blushed more.

"You may be a submissive to your first mate Ronald, but it's possible you could be dominant to your second." Ron's blush increased so his whole body looked almost red.

"Oh Ron you'll be fine, I'm a submissive too so it's no big deal." Harry chuckled. "I guess this makes us brothers now."

"Brothers mate?"

"Well yeah you've always been a brother to me Ron, and now that we both know we're sirens we can be brothers still; just not by blood." Ron smiled as Harry hugged him. "This'll be great we can train together."

"Oh yeah, but where will we go?"

"My family's summer home near the beach, completely excluded from any human sights. Perfect spot to train a siren and get away from the city." Ron shrugged.

"Sounds good to me, but…what about my family? What will I tell them?"

"That's another thing; Ron might be the only siren in his family. Neither of his brothers nor Ginny have the blood."

"And none of them can sing, not even their parents." Harry remembered when the twins tried to sing once, it about made his eardrums burst.

"Hm, well that could mean that like you Harry Ron's siren blood is from an ancestor but probably one who's dead and older than myself. Based on what I'm seeing Ronald's ancestor was probably so powerful they must've held the power back until the right heir came. Of course we'll know more depending on which side the blood came from. What're your parents' names?"

"Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Your mother's maiden name?"

"Prewett."

"Well it must be from your father because there's no history of Prewett in our world. I'll have my youngest son look into it, he's an expert at these things."

"Thanks, but when do we leave for the…vacation? I mean school won't start for a while."

"Immediately, after you inform your family of going on a vacation to Hermione Granger's summer home."

"That's the excuse? What if they try to persuade others to come with us?"

"Just say it's a getaway of sorts, for you three to reconnect after the war. Of course Severus, Sirius, Remus, and my family are all coming, as can Lucius and Draco when they're well."

"Which should be soon." Severus. "I just hope your home's big enough for all of us."

"Oh it is believe me, there's plenty of rooms for everyone. Might need to double stock the kitchen though since Ronald has such a huge appetite." More laughter filled the room and Ron's face turned bright red.

"Don't worry Ron, the training will work up your appetite. In the mean time I suggest Harry, Ronald, and I go to St. Mungo's and see their mates, they'll want to know more about this." Severus moved towards the door.

"Good idea, and I need to go see my family before they decide to tear apart your house. I'll see you boys later." She disapparated out of the room.

"Well I'll see you later Ron, Harry, Professor oh and before I forget professor you'll want to change Harry's name from Potter to Snape soon. It'll be suspicious if people find out another way."

"I agree with Hermione."

"Perhaps, I already made and appointment with Kingsley last night. C'mon boys let's go." Ron and Harry grabbed Severus' hands and immediately disapparated back to St. Mungo's just outside of Lucius and Draco's room.

"I thought you couldn't disapparate into St. Mungo's wards without permission?" Ron looked around.

"You can if you're a siren, you can disapparate anywhere." Severus led them into the room and to their surprise both Malfoy men were up and walking around. "Lucius, Draco."

"Uncle Severus hello, Harry, Weas-Ron." Draco stuttered a bit but Ron's big blue eyes widened when he looked directly at him.

"Is it just me or does Malf-Draco look healed?"

"We aren't fully healed, but we will be soon enough dear boy." Lucius smiled at him.

"Mr. Malfoy are you feeling alright?" he didn't even blink.

"No need for confusion Ron, they both know." Harry walked over to Lucius. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, my wounds are all gone but my legs are still stiff." He looked so much more handsome than Harry had last seen him. Draco even looked better, his weight was normal, the lines on his face were gone, his bags had vanished, he'd really healed from Ron's bond. Ron on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off him, he just kept staring as if he'd seen an angel from heaven.

"Um…Mal-Draco …?"

"Yes Ron?" Draco walked closer to him.

"You look so much different than before." Draco walked closer and Harry saw a blush cross Ron's face.

"I feel different too; I don't hate you or Harry anymore. It's like my feelings changed overnight." They heard Severus chuckle.

"That's the bond, once it's happened everything you thought before completely changes. Odd, but that's how it is. Which reminds me Lucius, Black and Lupin aren't too happy about this so if I were you I'd keep the lovey dovey garbage out for a while."

"What's wrong Severus, are you afraid I'll deflower your son on the first date?" Severus glared nastily at him. "I'm joking I'm joking, it's not in me to shag on the first date, I'd wait until twenty dates."

"You'd better, if Harry comes home smelling like sex before then expect me, Black and Lupin to be at your home ready to kill."

"DAD!" Harry glared.

"Don't dad me, no sex until twenty dates pass."

"Hmph." Harry pouted and slouched against the wall.

"So when will you two get out?" Ron leaned against the wall. "Harry's family invited all of us to go with them and train this summer."

"Train for your powers correct? Well we should be fine by tomorrow." Lucius sat back on his bed and rubbed Harry's arm. "I just don't know when my assets will be returned."

"It'll be a while, the goblins are hard to reason with these days." Severus sighed. "Either way you'll have a roof over your heads and three square meals a day. Don't expect any special treatment, the Amadahy clan may be eager to meet you but you will show them respect."

"Amadahy?" Lucius went quiet for a minute. "I remember their name, quite famous among the sirens." He looked at Harry. "You're their descendant?"

"And their daughters just love me." Ron laughed.

"The mother's a real peace of work, I wouldn't make her mad if I were you." He pointed at Lucius.

"So I guess this means we'll get to know each other better, but I don't think we should share rooms or anything for a while." Draco touched Ron's shoulder.

"Your son's smarter than you Lucius, how about that?"

"Dad stop teasing everyone."

"I'm a dad it's my job tease and your job to shut up and take it."

"Or get back at you later." Harry smirked. "Oh well, we all know we're mates so we'll have time to know each other more. For now you two finish resting, you'll need your strength when you meet my family."

"Yes 'mother'." Draco got back into his bed and Ron followed. "So where will we go after this?"

"Grimmauld for now, then we'll leave once Lady Amadahy gives us word." Severus walked around the room. "Harry why don't you and I go outside with Lucius for a minute, I believe Mr. Weasley has some catching up to do with Draco." Lucius nodded and followed them out of the room.

"I've never seen Draco so healthy and happy before, it's almost unreal." They walked into a private room for patients and their families, luckily it was empty.

"Ron's a bit nervous, but if Draco's good to him he'll come around. Also Lucius, Ron and Draco are going to have another mate."

"Another? Weasley has two?"

"He will, but for now he needs to complete his bond with Draco. Their other mate could be anyone, but it's no rush."

"Does his family know?" they shook their heads.

"It's likely none of them know, and it won't be good once they find out I guarantee that."

"That and Ginny's obsession with me." Harry rolled his eyes. "She's got this stupid idea I want to get together with her again but no, she's not for me and my siren blood boils whenever she's near."

"As long as you don't kill her I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Harry stared out the window for a minute, but then something came into his head. He groaned and slapped his forehead making his dad and future mate look at him.

"What's wrong Harry?" his dad came over.

"I just remembered something, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"What is it?" Lucius came over.

"The Saturday dinner at the Burrow, tomorrow." Oh dear Godric what was he going to do? Ron and Hermione were due to come too, but what could they do around the crazed Weasley girl?

'Help me.' he groaned again.

_**Sorry about the wait, been crazy with this fic.**_

_**So do you like how I played this out for Ron? I'll bring in more fluff between him and Draco during the fic.**_

_**Next chapter picks up after this ending, then it'll skim over to the dinner at the Burrow with a little flame between Ginny and Harry.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. The Burrow

_**Happy lots of you loved how I changed Ron around a bit, I admit at first I wanted to make Ron a dominant because he's so brash but then I got thinking, Ron's pretty much like Harry having to look out for himself between five older brothers, an overbearing mother, a muggle-loving father, and an obsessive little sister, that and I like Draco being dominant like his father so I decided to make him a submissive like Harry.**_

_**Anyway this chapter's all about Harry, Ron, and Hermione going to the Burrow for that dinner after going home from St. Mungo's. Of course things will be tense since Ron and Harry's appearances have changed, but you'll know more in the chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Hey mate what's wrong?" after finishing the wall with his dad and Lucius Harry rushed back into the room where Ron was talking with Draco.

"I just remembered your mum's dinner tomorrow." Ron's face fell.

"Oh no I forgot too! What're we going to do if they see us like this then…?"

"Ronald calm down before you give yourself a stroke." Severus walked into the room helping Lucius lie back on his bed. "Now you both will have to think of a good reason on those appearances, no glamour charm is strong enough to shield a siren's beauty. You could say you let Hermione make you over, or you can say you decided to make a few changes to yourselves."

"Just don't say anything about the blood, none of them need to know just yet." Lucius sighed but then Harry gasped.

"Dad, Bill Weasley's wife Fleur is part veela, she might be able to tell."

"Then I suggest you meet with them tonight, only they must know since Veela and Sirens get along very well."

"Might be a good idea, I was going to see Bill later anyway." Ron stood up. "I just hope the others can be calm about this. I mean if Dumbledore is as bad as you all say then it's likely he could try and get us under his thumb again. Two powerful sirens, it'll be a living Hell."

"My whole life's been hell, let's just hope he doesn't decide to show up tomorrow." Harry leaned against the wall. "They'll have a ball if they find out about you two."

"I'm not scared, I've faced worse." Lucius smirked. "Besides by the time you two get back Draco and I will be out of here."

"You'll be with me at Spinner's End, the Amadahy will want to meet you. I'll try and get them to give you some space but don't blame me if the women jump on you." Lucius gulped.

"Dad don't give him a heart attack please."

"Yes please we're just now starting to recover." Draco whined. "Are they nice though?"

"Well they are if you're nice to them first, but the lord of the family can be a little rough around the edges." Severus looked at Harry. "Does Ms. Granger know?"

"You need to stop calling her that, and yes I'm sure she knows otherwise she'd have asked us." Ron rubbed the back of his head. "So did you explain everything to Draco?" the redhead nodded.

"I did, he understands."

"Sure do, I don't know who the other mate is but I understand neither of us have any control over this." Draco winked at Ron and the redhead blushed again.

"Just don't give me a nickname ok? Get enough of that at home." Draco just smirked.

"No promises Ronnie-kins." Harry doubled over on the floor.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ron shouted and the windows cracked. Harry stopped laughing and stood up quickly.

"Ron calm down, remember your powers are already kicking in. You're maturing fast so you need to keep calm while they settle ok?" Ron relaxed.

"Sorry." He looked at Draco apologetically.

"It's ok, I'll think of a better name in the future." Ron glared.

"Don't get mad Ron." Severus warned him.

"Again sorry, I just hate being babied like that."

"You'll get over it, now we'd better get moving we need to see Bill and Fleur now." Harry walked over to Lucius and stared at for a minute before surprising him with a peck on the cheek. "Be a good boy when you leave tomorrow." He winked and Lucius blushed.

"C'mon boys." Ron did the same to Draco, kissed Draco's cheek and walked out with Harry and Severus who disapparated them outside Shell Cottage. "You two do what you need to; I'll notify Ms. Granger and the Amadahys." Severus disapparated again and out of Shell Cottage's front door Fleur came out with her wand in hand.

"Arry! Ron!" she waved but her eyes widened as she saw them. "Vat…oh my…"

"H-Hey Fleur…" Ron stepped forward and Fleur wrapped him and Harry into a hug.

"Oh my, I can't believe it! You're both zo gorgeous!" she kissed their cheeks. "You're…you're sirens!" damn she was a fast learner. "I can zee ze glow, you're zo radiant!"

"Um thanks." They both blushed. "Is Bill here, we need to talk to him?" she nodded.

"Ee's taking a nap, I'll go vake eem." She led them inside and they all saw the eldest Weasley son lying on the couch with a pillow in his arms. Ron stifled a laugh and Harry just thought the man looked almost adorable. "Bill…Bill vake up." Fleur gently shook him and he came to.

"Huh…? What's going on?" he yawned before he noticed Ron and Harry. "Oh hey guy…what the bloody…Ron!" Bill fell off the couch and both boys couldn't hold their laughter anymore. They both laughed so hard the floor began to shake, then they stopped.

"Sorry Bill, you're just hilarious when surprised." Ron wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ron, Harry what on earth happened to you two?" Bill got up off the floor and walked closer.

"Um it's kind of hard to explain…but to put it bluntly, Ron and I are Sirens." Bill's eyes widened.

"Sirens, no seriously…"

"Eet's true Bill, zhey are zirens I can smell zer blood." He stared at Fleur. "Ve Veelas have a zight for zese zhings."

"But you're only part Veela Fleur, though I think I see what you mean." Bill walked closer. "Ron you look like you've had a full on makeover and Harry, Merlin's beard your appearance it's almost godly."

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but thanks. Look Bill we came to tell you about this because we knew Fleur would be able to see it, and now that you both know you can't tell anyone?"

"Why not?"

"We're not sure how they'll take it, but we know one wizard who'll use it to his advantage." Bill immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Dumbledore, never trusted the old fool. I know a lot on Sirens, met a few in Egypt a while back but we weren't exactly best mates. Let me take a wild guess and say, you two've found your mates?" they nodded. "Do I know them?" they nodded again.

"Bill don't zcare zem." Fleur patted his shoulder. "Zeir mates are zer own, zhey can't tell us ven zey're ready."

"No…no I think we'd better tell you but you have to promise nothing we say leaves this room." Bill and Fleur both nodded. "My mate…" Harry looked at Ron. "Is Lucius Malfoy." Their eyes widened.

"And mine is Draco Malfoy." Ron whispered; both boys looked down at the floor and waited for the yelling to come, but it didn't. Harry looked up and saw that Bill looked surprisingly calm, and Fleur was just beaming at them.

"The Malfoys, are you sure? You're both certain they're your mates?" they nodded. "I…I'm not mad, I just don't trust them. How did you find this out?"

"Well it's actually because of Kingsley we found out, see we were asked to watch them once they were released from Azkaban and they were both in pretty bad shape."

"And comas, both in dead asleep comas." Ron added in.

"What happened to them?"

"Ambush, lots of angry prisoners attacked Draco and made Lucius watch, then they beat up Lucius. They were supposed to be released sooner for changing sides but the Aurors screwed up."

"Zat's horrible." Fleur looked like she could cry.

"They'll be alright, they've already healed from the bonds." Ron nodded in agreement.

"It was weird because after Harry realized he was a siren he sung a bit at the hospital and Lucius woke up after. He has a matching mark too, like Draco does with me." Ron pulled down the collar of his shirt showing his mark.

"So you both sung to them and they awoke?" they nodded. "Wow, you two are always going to be abnormal aren't you?" Harry shrugged.

"Always have been and always will be I suppose." He felt a huge relief wash over him, Bill was definitely the best of the Weasleys.

"Now I might be alright with this, but I can't guarantee the others will be. You know Ginny's been worse than usual with this crush on Harry?"

"It's not a crush it's an obsession." Ron rolled his eyes. "But that's why we came to you both, just don't say anything until we do. Besides us, you, and the Malfoys the only ones who know are Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Harry's siren family, and Snape."

"Snape, how does Snape know?" Harry sighed.

"That's another story, he's my father."

"Your father, but Harry James Potter is your…"

"Adopted father Bill, it turns out that my mum was a siren and Snape was her mate. They had to hide it because Dumbledore wanted my mum and James to get together, tried to fake the whole thing with a love potion and when the prophecy was made he set my parents up." Fleur gasped and covered her mouth. "He betrayed my family, and then used me as a pawn in his game of war. Everything I've known is a lie, I'm just glad Ron and Hermione are here for me."

"And so are we." Bill pulled Harry into a hug. "You may not be related by blood, but you're still my little brother Harry. I support you no matter what." Harry wrapped his arms around his brother, and Fleur joined in with Ron.

"Ve are family, no matter vat." She whispered as they pulled apart.

"We won't say a word guys, we promise. Don't forget about the dinner tomorrow though, mum's gonna cook up a storm."

"We aren't, thanks guys."

"Oh to make things clear, if anything happens feel free to tell me I can straighten out the others easily." Bill winked.

"We will, thanks Bill, thanks Fleur."

"No problem, you guys just show up and put a smile on. Don't worry about Ginny either, she's just a delusional little girl." Bill did love his sister, but she was absolutely insane when it came to Harry. Harry and Ron hugged them one more time before walking outside and disapparating back to Spinner's End.

"I'm gonna head back to Mione's, she said I can stay another night."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Ron." Ron smiled and disapparated again. Harry walked inside and was pulled into the loving yet crushing arms of Maris, Astrina, and Aurea.

"Oh Harry we were getting worried, how are you, did you tell them? Is everything ok?"

"Whoa one question at a time please…" Harry held up his hands. "Yes everything's fine, Bill promised to keep things a secret as did Fleur. I just have to wait until tomorrow for the dinner." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe your father should accompany you Harry." Aurea looked at Severus who was talking with Argento and the boys.

"No he has to pick up Lucius and Draco, they'll be here tomorrow." Their eyes widened.

"Oh we can't wait to meet Lucius!" Maris jumped for joy. Harry shot a look at his dad who just shrugged; he was starting to love his relatives, but he hoped Lucius would be ready for their 20 questions the minute he stepped into the door.

_The next day:_

Saturday seemed to go by so quickly for Harry, he woke up late so he ended up missing breakfast but the girls saved him a plate, he took a shower, did his usual chores around his dad's house, spent the morning helping his dad clean out the potions cabinet, and ended up spending the rest of the morning to mid-afternoon with the Amadahys and his dad.

"Harry stop moving around so much you'll make the whole house cave in." Severus put both his hands on Harry's shaking shoulders to calm him. It was getting close, Ron and Hermione would be over any moment to get him and he was not ready to face the music just yet.

"Harry you have nothing to worry about, just remember what we discussed." Astrina patted his arm.

"I know but I can't help myself. If Ginny sees me she's not going to leave me alone." In the past twenty-four hours Harry appearance had changed like Ron's. His hair had gotten shinier, his green eyes looked almost like two emeralds sparkling in sunlight, his skin was whiter but not unhealthy looking, and his muscle tone had increased like Ron's but not quite as much.

"Oh just use your friends as shields, they won't mind I'm sure." Julian smirked.

"Shut up Jul." Harry groaned.

"You'll be fine my boy, just make sure Ronald keeps his emotions in check. Wouldn't want an earthquake in the country side would we?" Aurea winked at him.

"I can try, but it'll be hard if Molly tries to treat us like children. We're almost eighteen for Merlin's sake."

"Oh don't worry, you'll be fine." Argento pulled his wife in for a kiss. "And we promise we'll give your mate some space so he can adjust."

"At least until he gets his manor and money back." Camillus laughed but received a smack on the head from his sisters. "Ow!"

"Don't be so rude." They glared at him.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice came from the fireplace. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He got up and hugged his dad. "I'll see you later."

"Behave yourself." They others waved as Harry stepped through the floo into Hermione's home. She and Ron were both ready to leave, but of course Ron had trouble putting on his clothes since they were a bit tight from his muscle build up.

"Damn Ron you look like a professional athlete." Ron laughed a little.

"Just wait til the others see me, let's go." Hermione took their hands and disapparated them to the front door of the Burrow. They could smell Molly's cooking, and hear the twins cackling close by. Harry patted Ron's shoulder, and let Hermione open the door straight to the eyes of the huge family.

"Oh there you are, where've you bee…MY GOD!" Molly dropped the dishes she holding.

"Mum what is it whoa!" the twins froze in their spots. Arthur, Percy, and Charlie came in and froze too, whereas Ginny shrieked when she saw Harry.

"Can't say you didn't see that coming." Bill and Fleur appeared. "Guys relax this is Harry and Ron, you know the boys you've practically raised?"

"We know we were just…stunned." Arthur's eyes were still wide. "What on earth did you two do? Join a glamour school?"

"Kind of, we just wanted to make a few changes for ourselves." Ron answered. "I think I might've gone overboard with the workout though."

"Workout?"

"Our little Ronnie…"

"Is a man now!" the twins backed away.

"He could hurt us…"

"Or crush us…"

"With those muscles." They pretended to be afraid.

"Is that a challenge?" Ron stepped forward. "Think you two can beat me in an arm wrestle?"

"Whoa now boys no need for rough play, let's eat the dinner is almost ready." Molly let them inside and they made their way to the table. Ginny tried to grab a seat next to Harry but Hermione and Ron grabbed seats on either side of him.

"I wanted to sit there." She pointed at Hermione's seat.

"Sorry Ginny, snooze you lose." Ginny looked at Ron who shook his head.

"Hmph." She sat down across from Harry, while the plates and cups were placed all around Molly took her spot next to Arthur.

"Alright everyone, dig in." the food was good, but no one could stop staring at Ron and Harry. It was quite uncomfortable.

"So Harry what've you been up to lately?"

"Not much really, just trying to relax after getting things done from the war." Arthur smiled.

"Are you going to go back to Hogwarts and finish your year?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"You should go back, it'd be good to finish your education. Ron and Hermione are going back right?"

"Well I am, but I don't know about Ron." Hermione glanced at Ron.

"I am I figure I can catch up on some things before I decide on a career." Everyone stared at Ron.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror with Harry?" Percy.

"I did, but I'm looking into others that seem interesting. I was thinking about talking with McGonagall, but she said if I did good on my NEWTS I could have almost any career I wanted."

"Ronald's growing up." Bill smirked. "Finally."

"Wow Ron, that's actually the smartest thing you've said in a long time." Charlie laughed with the twins. "I'm proud of you lil bro."

"Thanks Char." Ron smiled.

"You know Harry, I'm not starting back for a while so maybe we can…" Harry held up a hand.

"Before you finish that sentence Ron, Hermione, and I have something we want to say." He looked between the two of them. "We're going on a vacation in a few days, we'll be gone all summer."

"A vacation to where exactly?" Arthur.

"It's far off, on a beach but it's a secret location. My family had bought it years ago and my parents used it when they wanted to escape society. We won't be going alone, Sirius and Remus will go as well."

"Can I come too? I'd love to see it."

"No Ginny you can't come, I'm sorry but this is for us only." Ron spoke boldly.

"But why? You and Hermione will spend so much time together and Harry will be alone." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione and I aren't dating anymore, we broke up." Molly gasped. "We decided we'd be better as friends."

"But you loved her in school didn't you?" Molly.

"Not like that, besides I like Hermione as a sister not a girlfriend just like I love Harry as a brother." Ron took a bite of his food.

"Well…I suppose that's alright." Molly looked at Harry. "I'm sure Ginny won't bother you if she came Harry dear."

"Already said no Mum, don't try. Besides if I remember correctly Ginny has to practice for Quidditch with her team this summer." Ron stared at his sister. "Harry's got enough going on as it is."

"But I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend as well." Harry's hand clenched at that.

"That's another thing, Ginny I need to talk to you privately." Ginny just smiled.

"Harry anything you say to me you can say to my family as well." Ok he didn't expect that, but if she wanted it then fine.

"Ginny, we're not getting back together. I'm sorry." Ginny's eyes widened as did Molly and everyone's except Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Charlie, Hermione, and Ron.

"Not getting…but Harry you promised we would."

"Ginny it's complicated, but you're like a sister to me not a girlfriend. I don't feel that way for you, I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"Harry don't be ridiculous Ginny has been looking forward to your relationship." Molly meddles in as usual.

"Yes Harry we're so good together, if you need a break over the summer then maybe…"

"Ginny it's not going to work, we aren't getting together end of discussion."

"No not end of anything! YOU'RE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Ginny stood up on the table.

"Ginny get down from there!" Arthur tried to get her down but she wouldn't budge.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER YOU PROMISED WE'D BE BACK!" Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, he did expect this yelling but Ginny was throwing a damn tantrum.

"If you would listen to your dad and get down I'll explain." Ginny did so, but didn't sit. "Ginny a lot has changed over the last few months, I don't love you like I thought and I'm sorry I led you on but…but I'm not into you like that."

"There's someone else isn't there? Who is she? Tell me who she is!"

"It's not a she." He might as well get that out. "I'm not seeing a woman, I'm gay." Ginny looked like she'd been slapped in the face and Molly looked as if she could faint. Percy on the other hand, he looked ready to blow up.

"YOU'RE GAY! YOU CAN'T BE GAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!"

"How dare you break my sister's heart! You filthy bastard!"

"That's disgusting Harry, a man in a relationship with another man it's absolutely vile!" the insults kept coming and then Harry felt his heart thump loudly in his ribcage, ready to burst.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Ron shouted so loud the lights flickered and the table shook. "So what if Harry's gay, he's still the same Harry! I support him and so does Hermione, Sirius, and Remus!"

"As do we." Bill and Fleur stood up.

"And us." The twins.

"And me." Charlie stood with his siblings.

"How can you support this, being gay isn't right!" Molly glared.

"So I guess I'm not right either mum?" Charlie and Ron both said and exchanged wide glances.

"You're gay Ron?"

"And you Charlie?" the twins were smiling so big.

"Yeah, have been forever I guess. Just took me a while to realize it." Ron looked at his mother. "I know you don't like it, but too bad it's my life to live just as it is Harry's." Molly turned so red her face looked awful.

"Boys, you have my support as well." Arthur smiled and Molly and Ginny stared at him angrily. "You're all grown and you know what you want, it's fine with me."

"Arthur you can't be serious!" Molly snarled. "Our sons need to settle down with girls not men!"

"And Harry's mine not some queer!" Ginny snarled too. "He's just confused." Harry's fist slammed into the table.

"I'm not confused Ginny I know what I want and it's not you. I'm sorry but we aren't getting back together." He looked at Molly and Arthur. "Thanks for dinner, but it seems we're not wanted here." Ron got up with him and glared at Percy.

"Should've known you'd act like this mummy's boy." Hermione stood up.

"Wait on me, thanks for dinner but like Harry just said we aren't wanted obviously." She looked at Molly. "Mothers should love their kids no matter what, yet you don't fit that description right now. Bye." Without another word Ron, Hermione, and Harry all disapparated to Spinner's End.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus and Sirius came out to meet them.

"It didn't go well, so we left." Harry walked inside seeing Lucius sitting in the den with his dad and Argento and Aurea.

"Hello Harry, didn't go well?" Harry shook his head. "Oh well sit down, you look tired." Harry sat next to Lucius who pulled him into his lap.

"LUCIUS!" Severus growled at him and Harry sat back on the chair.

"Sorry Sev, couldn't help it." Harry leaned into his dad's arms, letting him stroke his back in comfort.

"You'll be glad to know that we'll be leaving in two days Harry, no one's going to know where we are." He looked up into onyx eyes.

"Some of them support me being gay, but they don't know anything else."

"If they're really your friends then you can talk to them but not yet, let things calm down first." Harry nodded and let his dad hold him. He looked over seeing Hermione sitting down between Sirius and Remus, while Ron disappeared upstairs to find Draco.

This little trip was all he needed, it would help him gain control of his powers, and he'd get away from a few certain deranged redheads.

_**Longest one I've written so far, might be more in the future.**_

_**Next one picks up to where they leave with a little surprise visitor, and don't worry the Amadahys won't be present until they leave, they'll be there ahead of time. More fluff between Harry and Lucius, and some between Draco and Ron. Also going to throw in some hints with Hermione too.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Summer Home

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter with the Weasleys because here comes the spinoff with JK Rowling's very own Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Harry and Ron relax for the first day and then it goes off with training and fluff between our newly forming couples and one future couple in the making. Now I am thinking about putting the single Weasleys with some of Harry's relatives, but the question is who will be with whom? **_

_**Single Relatives: Astrina, Julian, Anthony, Camillus.**_

_**Single Weasleys: Fred, George, and Charlie. **_

_**I'll let you decide, since someone already mentioned they wanted the Weasleys included in all this which I'm all for because I love Fred and George.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Spinner's End, a few days later:_

"Harry are you almost done?" The day had finally arrived for Harry, his friends, and family to leave London behind for the summer. Harry was looking forward to testing his new powers, and his appearance had changed every day to the point of where he almost resembled Ron except maybe paler, dark-headed, and more.

"Almost, just packing up my trunk." He had all of his clothes together, he was prepared. Lucius and Draco had already prepared and left with the Amadahys the day before, and to be honest he already missed him. Hermione had said the bond would cause emotions to sky rocket, but Harry didn't feel crazy or anything he just felt like he missed Lucius and Ron already missed Draco.

Harry grabbed his trunk, shrank it, and placed it into his jeans pocket. He walked out of his bedroom and met up with Ron at the stairs.

"You ready?" Ron nodded stiffly, he'd been on edge since the incident at the Burrow. Harry couldn't believe Molly would say being gay was wrong, it's not like he and Ron chose to be gay they just had mates who were men.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get away from here." Ron voice was gravely, but Harry didn't blame him. The poor guy needed a vacation, and at least his older brothers other than Percy and his dad were ok with him.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Hermione called from downstairs, she'd offered to help Severus pack up his lab since Siren training was going to be rough, so they'd need plenty of healing potions. Ron and Harry's powers hadn't fully kicked in yet, so their healing strength would take a while.

"Coming Mione." Ron followed Harry downstairs, seeing the whole bottom part of the house was cleaned and Severus was waiting with Sirius and Remus.

"You kids all packed?" they nodded. "Good, we can leave as soon as we finish warding the place up."

"You mean until I finish warding the place up." Severus pulled out his wand but just as he was about to begin a knock came at the door. He looked through the peephole and stood back from the door. "Harry, you kids get into the kitchen now."

"Yes sir." Harry moved away from the door as his dad opened it.

"Ah good morning Severus, how are you?"

"Fine, can I help you Headmaster?"

"Yes I heard that Harry had been staying with you, I was wondering if I could speak with him?"

"He's not in the mood to see anyone right now, we were just about to leave." Harry heard Sirius growl as he spoke.

"I heard you were going away for the summer, but I must see if Harry is alright. Molly and Arthur were concerned when he left with Hermione and Ronald."

"How do you know about that?" Harry stepped out of the kitchen. "How did you know we were at the Burrow, how did you know I was here?" the old man's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Ah Harry my boy, my you look well."

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question."

"Well Molly called me asking if I'd seen or heard from you, and then when I spoke to the Grangers they said you were here with your father." Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes I'm here with my dad, and my godfathers. We're going on vacation and we'd like to leave now."

"Harry I must insist that you stay around this summer, there are still some rogue death eaters around."

"I've been separated from my dad long enough, I'm spending the summer with him."

"My boy you know I only look out for you…"

"Oh do you?" the twinkle in the blue eyes disappeared for a second.

"Harry you must understand…"

"You kept the fact that Snape's my dad hidden long enough, I'm not staying this summer. Ron and Hermione are going with me as are my godfathers, we won't be writing to anyone."

"Oh but Harry…"

"My son is going Albus, he's already decided." Severus glared hatefully at his former professor.

"Now Severus I'm only trying to…"

"No sir, I'm leaving. I need to get away from everything and I need to relax, Ron and Hermione too they need time away."

"I understand Harry but surely staying with the Weasleys would be a better option." Harry was about to retort when Ron showed up and he was glaring worse than Severus.

"He said no, we're going and that's final. Now go away."

"Mr. Weasley…"

"Goodbye headmaster." Severus shut the door in the man's face, they all waited a few moments before they heard a disapparating crack outside. The wards detected no one, so the coast was clear. "Alright, is everyone ready?" they all nodded. "Good, stand over there I'm doubling the wards." Everyone moved into the kitchen while the wards suddenly coated the entire house, Severus walked into the kitchen and grabbed everyone's hands, disapparating them straight in front of a large house just beside the beach.

"No wards here?" Hermione pointed out, Harry didn't feel any magic surrounding the area either.

"If you've been invited the magic won't touch you, uninvited guests would be thrown away immediately if they stepped within ten miles of here. Siren wards are far stronger than blood wards by a hundred fold."

"Wow, I never knew Sirens were that powerful." Remus was staring directly at the ocean; it was as beautiful as the sun's reflection shining on the surface. The beach was wide; it had many cliffs and rocks along the shore, but a bigger amount of sand that looked soft enough to lie on like a bed. Just over the house was a large field, right next to a beautiful garden.

'This is paradise.' Harry gave a low sigh.

"Ah there you are!" they saw Aurea coming out to greet them with Maris and Astrina behind her. "We were beginning to worry, any trouble?"

"Dumbledore showed up trying to get Harry to stay, but we heard none of it." Hermione laughed. "Is everyone else here?"

"They are, except my family they'll be here later. Word has gotten around that Ronald and Harry both have acknowledged their siren blood and found their mates, so the council have been looking into your family lives to see if anything is considered a threat."

"They're checking us out?" Maris nodded.

"No need to worry, we sirens look out for each other. Now enough talk your mates are waiting and you begin training first thing in the morning. Better relax while you can." They followed the women inside, and the closer they got the larger the house was. It reminded Harry almost of Malfoy Manor, but whiter and brighter.

"About time you lot got here, those blondes have been antsy since they came around." Anthony groaned from the top of a large, spiral marble staircase. The house was elegant, decorated with ocean designs and other elemental graphics.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying, but to make things clear some of you will be sharing rooms." Argento came in from another door. "And yes to make things clear, the two boys will share a room across from their mates; we know how protective you are right now Severus."

"Good, I understand my son needs his mate but he's still maturing."

"We understand, and he will be free to see his mate whenever he wishes so." Argento looked at Remus and Sirius. "You two will have your own chambers as well, I know about your bond." His voice was somewhat hard. "My family knows of your...canine abilities, but we will not hold either of you responsible as long as you promise to behave in our home." Remus stepped forward.

"Sirius and I would never do anything to make bad blood between us, we're doing this for Harry and he deserves to have his whole family here together." Argento nodded at him.

"You Ms. Granger will be close to the girls' and Severus will be in the room next to yours. We would've put him with the men but knowing him it wouldn't be a good idea."

"You'll still be close to Harry; the rooms are only a corridor apart." Aurea smiled. "Now then, Maris and Astrina will take Severus and Hermione to their rooms, I will escort the rest of you to your own." They turned and followed the women upstairs. The corridors had hundreds of paintings and portraits all along the walls, along with many windows covered in dark blue curtains that matched the walls trimmed with gold and silver, along with sea star and seashell moldings.

"This place is like a five-star hotel." Hermione.

"It's been improved over the years, but most of the lower part such as the basement remained the same. Some parts of our history are down there."

"Oh?"

"And you're welcome to check it out Ms. Granger, but I suggest you take someone with you that basement is quite creepy when someone's alone down there. You can see as well Harry."

"Thanks." They stopped at the first hallway.

"Ok Hermione your room is the last on the left, Severus yours in the same on the right."

"Thank you." Both of them walked down the hall to their rooms.

"Harry, Ronald, Remus, Sirius your rooms are in that corridor down there pick whichever room you want but remember your mates are already in their rooms." Aurea pointed at the hall. "Unpack your things and be down for lunch at noon, then you can go for a walk on the beach if you want."

"I'll think about it thanks."

"Of course, come along girls." The three women giggled and left them alone.

"Strange ones they are, but that's girls for you." Ron laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Aurea's deep voice was heard and Ron paled.

"Not wise to insult women who're twice as strong as you Ron, figured you'd know that by now." All three men laughed. "I'm going to see how Lucius is doing, you guys go find your rooms."

"No I think I'll go see Draco first."

"Hold on boys I think you should just unpack first then wait till after lunch to see them." Sirius was as hard headed as ever.

"Sirius let them be they're men."

"Not to me Moony."

"Hey if I want to see my future mate then I'll do so, don't forget once my powers kick in I'll turn you into a worm and use you as fish bait." Sirius paled and Remus pulled him towards one of the rooms.

"Nice one Harry." Harry just smirked. "Let's go." Both boys stopped looking at the corridor, and then Ron just walked up to one room and knocked, and the door was answered by Draco.

"Ron you made it." Draco smiled and spotted Harry. "Hello Potter."

"For the last time call me Harry alright?"

"Old habits die hard, but come on in father's asleep." Asleep, still asleep this early? "Had a rough night, couldn't sleep." It must've been the bond.

"How long's he been out?"

"Five hours, didn't fall asleep until six." Harry checked his wristwatch, it was almost eleven. Where had the time gone?

"I guess I'll let him sleep then, you two look like you could use some catching up." He went to turn but Draco stopped him.

"No I think you'd better be here when he wakes up, if you aren't he'll throw a fit. I know you want to."

"Yes but he needs his rest."

"And he'll get plenty of it with you around, come on." Draco practically pulled them into the room and Harry spotted Lucius lying in bed with the sheets just covering up to his head. His blonde hair was all over the place and he looked absolutely peaceful.

"Wow." He whispered.

"So what took you two so long?" Draco let Ron sit down on his now made bed.

"Dumbledore showed up just as we were about to leave, my parents got to him. He thinks we're on a vacation, tried to get us mainly Harry to stay close."

"Does he know that…"

"He knows that I found out about Snape, but he's clueless on the Sirens." Harry frowned. "I doubt he knows about you and Lucius though."

"He probably just thinks they're still at St. Mungo's, wouldn't surprise me since Kingsley kept this out of the press. That's if he knows anything at all." Ron laid back on the pillows. "This bed's comfy."

"Don't fall asleep Ron, still have a whole day to go."

"Well Aurea said we should relax since we begin training tomorrow." Ron yawned.

"Don't do that you'll make me tired." Harry sighed but then heard movement in Lucius' bed. He turned seeing the elder man slowly waking up. "Hey sleepyhead." He walked over and moved blonde hair away from tired silver eyes.

"Harry…oh good you're here." Lucius yawned and sat up to stretch. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"Did you wait all night for me?" Lucius shrugged. "You should've slept, staying up all night's not good for you."

"Whatever, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, get dressed I was hoping we could take a walk on the beach." Lucius smiled.

"Let me shower and change, then we can." He slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Harry sighed and his eyes actually caught sight of Lucius' well rounded backside.

"You'd better go put your trunk in your room Harry, he likes to take long showers." Harry nodded and left the couple alone to find his own room. He looked around and saw the room just next to the one across from this one, opened the door, and stepped inside before unshrinking his trunk. The room was decorated with reds and golds, just like in Gryffindor tower, he would definitely feel at home here.

'Just needs a few touches.' Harry pulled out his wand and opened his trunk. With a single wave the room was decorated with his favorite posters, pictures from school of his parents and friends, all fitting nicely along the walls.

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed as his clothes unpacked and hung up or folded into the closet of drawers. The bed was soft, king sized maybe, big enough for three people at most; he kept wondering how this bonding/mating was going to work, not long after realizing he had a father he had a mate too, but he was worried if he could or couldn't spend enough time with either of them.

Why was his life always so complicated? True Dumbledore had a big part in it, but why couldn't things just go normal for once? It wasn't that he didn't like his new family, it was just happening so fast. He didn't have to marry Lucius right away, Argento had said they could take their time but with things the way they were with Ginny and Dumbledore right now Harry couldn't help but worry.

"Harry?" he looked up to see Lucius in the doorway, completely shower fresh. He had on a casual set of robes, not like the fancy ones he'd seen him wear in the past with colors of dark blue and green. "May I come in?" he took a shower that fast? The man had more talents than he thought.

"Oh sure, but leave the door open. Don't want my dad getting suspicious." Lucius smirked and conjured a chair with his wand; the one Kingsley gave him for temporary use until he could get another. "How are you?"

"Fine, I'm glad I'm out of that blasted hospital. My injuries are fully healed, thanks to you."

"It was actually our bond that healed you, not me."

"True but you were the one who started the bond." Harry couldn't argue there, his singing was what woke Lucius up and that's how they started. "I heard Dumbledore tried to get you to stay, are you alright?"

"I've been better, the old man can't stop me and he has no clue where I am."

"Good." Lucius gave a small smile. "You up for a walk on the shore?" Harry sat up.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Both men laughed and walked out into the hallway. Harry spotted his dad and godfathers talking with the Amadahys. "Hey guys, Lucius and I are going outside for a bit."

"Where are you going?" Sirius eyed them.

"We're just going for a walk on the beach, you can see us through the windows." Harry pointed at the large windows along the walls. "Coming Lucius?"

"Right behind you Harry." They walked outside, and as they approached the shore Harry saw Lucius' eyes sparkle at the glistening waters.

"So…what do you think about this?"

_**I'm sorry for leaving it here, but I wanted to save the whole conversation between them for the next chapter. Then I was planning on having a part with Ron and Draco in the bedroom while Harry and Lucius are outside; after that comes the training chapter.**_

_**Remember what I said at the top, I'm thinking about putting the single Weasleys with the rest of Harry's relatives, but who goes with who? **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. A Walk to Remember

_**Glad lots of you love how protective the others are of Harry. There will be more of that but they will learn to let Harry be with his mate. **_

_**This picks up from the last chapter, then it goes to a part where Draco and Ron have their only little pre-date to start things off. Lucius and Harry try to get to know each other more, and Draco and Ron start of as well. Also might throw in something for our dear Hermione, mentioning other Weasleys as well.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So what do you think about this?" Harry took off his shoes to let his feet get swept by the cool salt water on the hot sand.

"To be perfectly honest I was shocked, stunned, felt like all the air in my body constricted in my lungs."

"You don't hate this though." Lucius shook his head.

"After a while, the more I thought about you the better I felt. I was against deflowering the Boy Who Lived, afraid of what others would do if they if they found out, but then I realized that if you were the one who sensed the bond then it was possible you would develop feelings for me."

"So then…?" Lucius turned to him.

"I don't know what this feeling is, but it has nothing to do with your stature, fame, or fortune. It has to do with me being close to you, just to be near you." Harry felt a huge sigh, he had worried Lucius would only want him for his money and fame, both of which he didn't think he deserved.

"That's kind of how I feel for you, it isn't love yet but…I think it could become it."

"Once we get to know each other more and we have all summer to do so." Lucius' hand twitched towards Harry. "Do you mind if I…hold your hand?" Harry felt a blush coming but quickly pushed it away.

"Sure." He moved his hand towards the older man's and they joined hands. Harry noticed how large the hand was compared to his own, but also how soft and smooth the skin felt. "Um…why don't we go sit on those rocks over there, there's some shade."

"Good idea, I was getting rather hot anyway." They walked over to a pile of rocks underneath some trees blowing in the breeze. Harry sat atop a large rock while Lucius sat on one just below it, they stared out into the ocean, admiring the beautiful sight.

"So, tell me a little about yourself. I mean other than the death eater business and you being a governor and all." Lucius sighed.

"I don't know where to start."

"What about your childhood, was it good?" he saw Lucius cringe.

"It…it was alright for the most part, but it wasn't exactly a happy childhood."

"Were your parents awful to you?"

"My father wasn't, but my mother was. The woman was always bossing me, always telling me the proper way to do anything nothing I ever did was refined enough for her. Even sitting properly or reading properly would be something you had to know."

"She was bent on etiquette, aren't most purebloods?"

"Most of us, but she made me be proper even at home. Home is where you're supposed to feel safe and loved, but I had to act as if I were in a public place around her. My father always said she was too much, but he still loved her."

"How did they meet up? Arranged marriage?" Lucius nodded.

"They were friends like Narcissa and I, but my mother was from a very high class pureblood family. My father put up with her to keep her at bay, likely to keep her from annoying him all the time. By the time I was three she started 'teaching' me the proper way to be a Malfoy."

"Ouch."

"Don't get me wrong she wasn't abusive, just bossy and self-centered. My father was great though, whenever we were alone we would do everything together. Mother often went out when I turned nine, and so we found time together."

"Did your mother ever insult you?"

"Constantly, nothing too harsh just the usual ones like 'Can't you do it right?' or 'What is wrong with you?', but it lessened after I started school. I finally got away from that crazed harpy and I liked it, I became a prefect, head boy, Quidditch Seeker, my father was very proud of me and even though mother never said it I could tell she was proud too."

"Probably would've been nice if she said it though." Lucius' face softened.

"Yes, and my father told me that even if I tried to please her it was likely I wouldn't ever hear it. She was too proud of herself, but I had my father and my friends at the time."

"Including my dad?" Lucius smiled.

"He was two years younger than me, but he was like a brother. When I brought him for a visit one day my father liked him because he was smart, but my mother just ignored him probably because he was half-blooded. It didn't bother him much, he had his own issues at home."

"Yes, his parents weren't the best either from what I was told. It'd be nice to know my grandmother though."

"I don't know about that, from what Severus told me she hates Sirens."

"But she came around after she got to know my mum, she's still around so I want to at least meet her."

"And I'm sure she'd jump at the chance to have any future grandchildren." Harry almost choked. "Sorry, not the right time to discuss it."

"No, but other than a deranged mother and beloved father…did you ever wish you weren't an only child?" Lucius let out a smile.

"All the time, I always wanted a little brother or sister but that mother of mine only wanted one child a proper heir. My father tried to convince her to let them have at least one more but she refused and had a procedure done without telling him."

"She had the doctors prevent her from getting pregnant?" Lucius nodded.

"In simple matters she had her tubes tied, and when my father found out he was furious with her. I was too, my chances of ever having a sibling were gone. Everything was on me, I was pressured to be a good heir and I was; after I graduated I went to work in the Ministry for a year and when I was promoted my parents decided it was time for marriage."

"Marriage a year after you left school?" Lucius just smirked.

"It happened to them, and then it happened to me. I was actually glad that I was to be married to Narcissa, we were good friends and we agreed as long as we had an heir together we could do as we wished."

"What was she like, I mean after you married her?"

"Good woman, kind, beautiful, smart, funny, you'd almost think she was a Ravenclaw. Her sisters well you know how they were, Bellatrix was glad she married me because it was good for their family and Andromeda left before we were married and we hadn't heard from her since. Crushed Narcissa's heart that her middle sister couldn't be there, but she still cut off contact with her."

"That would hurt anyone, but what happened after she had Draco?"

"We were the same; she just took care of Draco. She was a good mother and I was…well I wasn't the best father but I tried."

"So how did you end up hating the Weasleys and muggleborns? Or was that all on your parents?" Lucius had a hard look in his eyes.

"I don't really remember, but it could've had something to do with my parents. I was young, and I was foolish for the same reasons why I joined the Death Eaters."

"You regret it?" Lucius nodded.

"All because one mistake almost cost my entire family their lives, and my closest friend's own son I will never do anything to get myself put in Azkaban again, ever." Harry felt the truth coming out of those lips, he could feel the emotion radiating off the older man.

"You really have been through Hell and back, just like me." Lucius turned to him and took his hand in his own.

"We've both suffered, maybe not the same but we still suffered. When word gets out I know people won't understand, but I will do everything I can to make it up to you. Draco will too, and I'll admit he wasn't happy about this at first but when I mentioned the 'Siren' part he backed down. That and I think he's growing feelings for your friend."

"Well they are mates after all, I'm just afraid of what his brothers will think once they realize this."

"You don't have to tell them yet."

"I know, but Ron will want to his brothers are everything to him and so is his dad. His mother I don't know nor do I think Ginny will accept it, probably not even Percy." Lucius' eyebrows rose.

"Percival Weasley? The one who cut off contact with his family during the start of the war?" Harry nodded. "Hmm, well if your friend is as brave as I think he is he will tell his family?"

"And he'll take whatever heat comes at him." Harry sighed. "He stood up to Molly when she said being gay isn't right, told her it was his life to live. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Arthur all support us being gay but they don't know…except Bill."

"Bill?"

"The eldest, he knows about our siren blood because his wife is part Veela so she'd be able to tell. They know about you and Draco too, but they promised not to say anything." Lucius let out a long sigh.

"I suppose if you trust them, I can manage. Draco will as well, and I promise you he won't do anything to harm your friend. Draco's like his mother, has a good heart but directed in the wrong place. Everything he did was under my influence, nothing I wanted for him."

"I understand, and I'm sure you know a good bit about my past already."

"You mean with your relatives? Yes Severus told me, Dumbledore really put the knife in when he took you away from him."

"He will pay eventually, but revenge can come later. I want to get to know you more, and tomorrow I start training at the crack of dawn."

"I'll be sure to come watch."

"Not a good idea, what if I accidentally hurt you?" Lucius smiled.

"I can watch from the windows, Severus will too." Harry leaned back against the rock behind him. "Harry I can see that our bonding won't be liked in the Wizard world, but then again the world's changed since I was young. Frankly because you have more to do with it." Harry smiled.

"Maybe, but none of it was intentional. I never asked to be the boy who lived, never asked anyone to die for me and I certainly didn't ask to be born a siren."

"Your life has been made out for you, but now you can control it. Everyone's expecting you to be an Auror correct?"

"Everyone but those who truly understand me, they're also expecting me to settle down with a nice girl and continue my family line."

"No one can tell you what to do Harry, my life was what it was, and now things are different. I'm willing to start over, anything to make up for what I've done to innocent people, my son, Severus, your godfathers, everyone." Harry leaned forward and stroked Lucius' blonde hair.

"I'm glad you are, my inner Siren is warmed by those words." Silver eyes sparkled in the sunlight, matching emerald green as if reflecting off each other.

"Alright enough with the sob stories, you up for a swim?" Harry gave him a questioning look.

"I don't have my swim trunks." Lucius smirked.

"Don't need them, just take off your shirt and swim with your pants. I wouldn't go out too far though, never know what could be swimming in these waters."

"Yeah alright." Harry pulled his shirt off and walked over to the shore, let his feet soak for just a few seconds before someone reached up under him and carried him into the water. "Hey!"

"Oh hush I'm not going to drown you." Lucius tossed him in knee deep water, and Harry repaid him with a huge splash to the face. "Ow!"

"That's for dropping me." Harry laughed and ran to waist deep water with Lucius laughing behind him.

_Meanwhile, in the manor:_

Severus had been watching Lucius and Harry closely through the windows, he saw them walking and holding hands, then he saw them sit on some rocks for several minutes before seeing Lucius take off his shirt and Harry joining him. He almost ran out to stop them but then he spotted the two going to swim in the water.

They seemed to be having fun, Lucius was careful and Harry looked happy. His son's happiness was all he cared about, but part of him still wished he could still be a good father; true Harry was almost an adult or he was one now, but Severus never got to cherish times with him.

"You don't have to worry you know." The voice of Hermione Granger pulled him away from his thoughts. "Lucius may be older than Harry but he is quite the gentleman." Severus looked surprised at her.

"You're saying that after only knowing his bad side?"

"Bad side or no bad side I know he wouldn't risk hurting Harry after all he's done for him." She smiled. "You know I'm right."

"Yes, but it's too soon for Harry…"

"Hey now don't say that, Harry's not rushing into anything and neither is Ron. While Ron and Draco are still teenagers I know for a fact that sirens with mates older than them always end up taking things slow." She walked up and touched his shoulder. "I'm sure Harry will love having you in his life, he doesn't blame you for anything. You're his father; the best you can do now is being there for him when he needs you."

"He won't need me much longer." Severus looked away, not bothering to hide the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"He'll always need you, even if he's married with children. He'll need you no matter what, and even if he grows up you're still his father." He looked at Hermione closely, and she reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You never know though, maybe one day you'll find another woman to love."

"No one can ever replace my Lily."

"No one ever will, no one can replace a first true love, but that doesn't mean they can't love again. I mean look at me, I've never actually fallen in love with anyone and only because I haven't found the right person yet. I'm still young though, and you're not too old." Severus scoffed.

"As smart as you are Ms. Granger I doubt you're right about me." She just smiled.

"Call me Hermione please, we aren't in school right now." She patted his arm. "You can sit there and stare at them all you want, but I wouldn't worry. Or you can join me in the library, it's rather lonesome here since Sirius and Remus are out front and the Amadahys are all upstairs with Ron and Draco." Severus gave a light smirk.

"Alright, suppose I can go with you as long as you promise to keep your babbling under control." She let out a small laugh.

"I promise." He followed her into the library, he knew she was right though. Harry would still need him one way or another, but he was almost grown up so he'd have to let go. He was still his son, his only son and he would still protect him when he needed to.

_Draco and Ron's room:_

"Um…uh Draco could you not…" after Harry and Lucius had left the room Ron was frozen in his place on the bed. The look Draco was giving him was odd, and it was even odder when the blonde started kissing his face and now he was on his neck.

"Shhh."

"No, no Draco don't…" Ron pushed him off. "No." he repeated and Draco just smiled.

"Sorry, I was testing to see if you wanted to do it or not. I knew you wouldn't though." He stroked Ron's red bangs out of his face. "I never noticed how adorable you are, up until a few days ago."

"Ok you're starting to scare me." Ron backed away slightly. "You're not acting like yourself."

"You mean being rude and self-centered, insulting your family, constantly putting you down, all that right?" Ron nodded. "Well I don't want to, I'm starting to like you because of the bond."

"So if we weren't bonded you wouldn't like me right?" Draco's eyes widened at what he said.

"No, no I mean the bond is helping me realize how much better you are. I mean we've both matured some right, so why not act like adults?"

"We're seventeen Draco, I don't feel like an adult just yet."

"But you are one, you don't have to grow up right away you just…well you just need to think more." Draco moved closer. "Are you worried about something?" Ron nodded.

"My oldest brother knows about us, and he's not mad he just doesn't trust you. He's willing to try though, but I can't say the same about the others."

"Well they support you being gay right?"

"I didn't even think I was gay until you, but yes my brothers Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all support me and so does my dad. My mum though, she thinks it's wrong and Percy well…he's just pissed that Harry doesn't want Ginny."

"Well if they really love you they may come around, I mean my father didn't like that you and I would be possibly mates but he's come around."

"That's because he's Harry's mate, speaking of which do you think it's weird Harry will be your stepdad someday?" Draco shrugged.

"I really don't know, from what I saw there's sparks forming. I don't mind if I have to share you either, whoever our other mate is I'm willing to do everything I can for them and you." Ron blushed at those words. "Aww don't you look cute." Draco's finger stroked his jaw.

"No cute stuff, not ready for that." Ron grabbed his hand, but held onto it and kissed the finger. "I don't know how the others will react to you being with me or your dad with Harry."

"Well hopefully by the time the training's done you can use your newfound powers to protect yourself and me." Ron stared at him.

"Did you forget that your magic will be increased one hundred fold? I'm a submissive you're supposed to protect me."

"Submissive sirens with killer powers can't defend their mates?"

"No, from what the Amadahys and Hermione told me I can only use these in defense, that and to protect any children we may have in the future. I can't use them whenever I want." Draco sighed.

"Oh well, at least you can't flaunt your new powers. Besides you'll want to keep it on the down low to keep out of the old meddling fool Dumbledore's eyes. Your appearance you can lie about that but you can't hide the fact that your powers are still in the works."

"Maybe, but I'll have you won't I? And our other mate?" Draco nodded and kissed Ron's forehead.

"Despite our pasts, I'm willing to move forward. I'm your dominant, I'll do everything to protect you not just because of my inner siren or yours but because I'm wanting a whole new life. That also includes your family and mine if they want part in this." Ron smiled.

"Thanks, I was afraid you'd make me cut off contact with my brothers." Draco frowned.

"Never, I would never do that to you; you grew up with many siblings and I know not seeing them would hurt you. We can go slow, but I think you should at least write to your oldest Bill I think?" Ron nodded. "Just tell him how you're doing, and if you want to write to the others then that's up to you."

"Thank you, thank you." Ron let Draco hug him, then started thinking not only of how his life would go now that he and Draco were starting off, but also how he was going to explain any of this to his brothers and dad.

He was going to need Harry's help with this, but it could wait until after they trained a bit.

_**Did you like it? My scene with Harry and Lucius? The little talk between Hermione and Severus? Or what about the fluff between Ron and Draco.**_

_**Next one starts the training for our boys, and another scene with Hermione and Severus maybe even Remus and Sirius.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Training

_**Here it is the first big training chapter for Ron and Harry!**_

_**Our boys are going to learn some control first, then possibly some bits on controlling the elements. Also going to mention more on Narcissa's funeral arrangements which Lucius will take care of while his 'mate' learns his skills.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next day:_

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGG! RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGG!

'Ugh dammit why now?' Harry woke up to his alarm screaming and ringing in his ears. It was almost dawn but he had to get up early enough to get some breakfast with the others. He was going to need all the energy possible for this day and many more after.

Harry slowly got up, stretched, grabbed his glasses and then got up to pull on his clothes. All he needed were some sturdy jeans and a good shirt; he'd be on the beach near the water where his head would be cleared enough by the ocean breeze.

'Oh Merlin…why so early?' he looked out the window seeing it was barely dawn. No doubt Ron would still be asleep, but he'd be up if he smelled food.

He quietly snuck out of his room careful not to wake anyone else who was still asleep. Likely they would at only five in the morning, and so far as Harry knew only he, Ron, Argento, and Maris were getting up this early because Argento was going to train them on controlling their strengths while Maris would help them get in touch with the elements. Harry would train with water and air, and Ron would train with earth; the others would come out later, all they had to do was start off carefully and quietly otherwise one little earthquake could wake everyone.

"Harry mate." To Harry's surprise Ron was up and already waiting at the stairs. "Morning."

"Good morning, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes before you, I got up in time."

"I never knew you could be a morning person."

"Neither did I, that's why I asked Snape to give me a pepper up potion to help me wake up. Here, I saved you one." He handed Harry a vial.

"Thanks, how'd you get him to make one so quick?" Ron smirked.

"I think he had some stored away just in case, c'mon I smell food." Harry laughed and followed his best friend downstairs following the sweet smells. When they reached the kitchen there was Maris and Argento preparing the morning meal.

"Morning boys, sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, morning Maris, Argento." Both boys took a seat at the small table.

"Here you are, and good morning to you as well." Argento place 2 plates of toast and sunny-side up eggs in front of them. "Coffee or juice?"

"Juice please, I didn't know Sirens drank coffee."

"Not normally, but it's good for energy. You might not want any Ronald, earthly sirens get extremely hyper with too much caffeine."

"No problem, just some juice is fine." Two cups sat beside the plates. "Not used to getting up so early, but thank Merlin for Pepper Up Potions." Harry drank the potion then took a sip of juice.

"This is delicious." Ron ate his food, but he didn't scarf it down as usual. He was using his table manners, probably taught by Draco.

"Thank you, now eat up you're going to need all energy today. Lunch won't be served until noon, then you'll get a thirty minute break before more training."

"And after dinner?" Argento smiled.

"You train for an hour, then you shower, and then go to bed." Both boys groaned.

"Can't we spend a little time with our mates between then?" Maris laughed.

"You will, after all they'll come to watch later on."

"But won't that be dangerous?"

"Not if you managed to gain control first, but I already took measures to set this up. Today they'll watch from the house, until you gain better control over your powers."

"Hurry up and eat we've got a long day ahead of us." Harry and Ron scarfed down their food before the mess in the kitchen was cleaned and swept up by Maris.

"Alright boys, follow me outside." Argento led them outside to the shore, and Maris followed behind. The sun was starting to peak over the water's edge, and a light breeze ran over the trees. It was a good summer morning. "Take off your glasses Harry; you won't need them for this first part." Harry did so, and his vision blurred at first but then it cleared up.

"What the…what happened?"

"When you're close to your element your body is molding with it, it's like you've become one with the sea." Maris giggled. "Now, Harry step into the water but only go knee deep. Ronald you go up to that cliff and when you reach the top stand up straight ok?" Ron looked confused but did as he was told.

'Oh this feels nice.' When Harry's feet touched the water it felt so refreshing, like all his aches and pains were gone, not that he had any and his head was cleared of all thoughts.

"Looks like they're adjusting already father." He heard Maris.

"Then this'll make the training easier." Harry looked up at the cliff where Ron stood, and when the sun's rays peeked over the surface a little light shined on Ron making him look almost godly. "I'll take on with Ron, you can do well with Harry."

"Yes father." Maris took off her robe and Harry saw her skin turn from human Caucasian white to light blue and greenish. Her shoulder length auburn hair turned mahogany brown, and her eyes turned pale blue from green.

"Maris…you're…?" she smiled at him.

"This is my siren appearance, far different than my human one. We learn to mask ourselves in the human realm, but we are still very beautiful."

"Is it your true form?" she shrugged.

"We don't really know nor care, when we're human we hide but when we're siren we feel at ease. You'll have a form as well Harry, but yours will look less blue as will Ron. His skin would be a tawny color, if he were pure but it's likely he'll just have a tan."

"Good, so what's the first step?" she stepped beside him and stretched her hands out at the water.

"We'll start with you bonding with the sea, all you have to do is relax. Close your eyes and picture the happiest memory you remember, the happier the better."

"Alright, but what will it do for…?" she shushed him. Harry took the hint and closed his eyes, then pictured the same memory that first helped him conjure the Patronus charm. The one of his parents talking and laughing with him, it was small but it was powerful. The water around his knees moved upwards, creeping slowly up his legs over his lower half and up his torso.

"Just relax Harry, the water is bonding with you." The water was bonding, it was coming up to his neck and when it went over his head Harry gasped but no water entered his mouth, ears, or nose.

'Strange…' it was warm, the water was creeping over him almost like a blanket.

"Now you're one with the water, it's molded itself with your body to become part of you." Harry opened his eyes, and instead of salt water stinging his eyes it was like looking through a clear crystal window. His vision was improved by tenfold, and the sun shining didn't sting his eyes either.

"Wow."

"I thought the same thing, I bonded with the water on my first day too. Now that it's done, whenever you feel threatened or your mate is threatened any water will come to your aid and not just a simple splash but entire bodies of water."

"So I can control water now." She nodded.

"All you have to do is think of something, like if you get hurt then call the water to you and it will heal your injury; or if you're in trouble and trapped then the water will send word to those close to you, it's mysterious and quite odd but it's like a muggle SOS."

"How does it work?" the water slowly dropped from his body and back to below his knees.

"It's all about the control dear; it's very powerful with your elements. From what I see, you are natural with water but air might be a little more difficult. Now we'll do air another time, for now we'll work with you using the water as a weapon."

"Alright." This was getting even more interesting. Maris moved her hands around above the water and a small amount turned into a dagger, one that looked like it was made from ice. "How did you?"

"You focus your magic, picture a weapon, and manipulate the water into the shape." She handed the dagger to him, it was warm like blood but hard like diamond.

"Easier said than done right?" she laughed.

"Absolutely, but we'll start simple. To focus your magic you have to imagine your wand, the wand helps you use your magic but with sirens you don't require one. All you have to do is imagine your core, imagine the magic within and focus it into your hands."

"Again I say easier said than done." He had to imagine this wasn't going to be easy, all he could do now was listen to his dear ancestor.

"Just focus your magic into your hand, but give me the dagger because another siren's weapon in an unfamiliar hand can get quite temperamental." She took the dagger and it turned back into water.

'Focus she says, focus.' Harry imagined like she said, and then his hands slowly began warming up.

"I…I think I got it…" she smiled.

"I think you have, which means training you is going to be easier than I thought. Wish I could say the same for Ron though." She pointed up at the cliff and Harry saw Argento getting frustrated with Ron who was trying to shape a rock but wasn't doing too well.

"Poor Ron, he's not going to enjoy being barked around." Maris stared at him. "Don't ask."

"Wouldn't dream of it, now we're going to do control for now but once this is done we are going to have a little workout session."

"Workout?"

"Jogging, lifting, pushups, just to keep you in shape and Ronald will join us once he's done."

"Oh boy…"

_Meanwhile, inside the house:_

Severus, Hermione, Lucius, Draco, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Amadahys were all gathered in the grand dining hall for breakfast that morning. All of them were still in their bathrobes, in their pajamas because they were on vacation so they didn't have to dress up or anything.

"So how was your evening everyone?" Aurea broke the awkward silence between them all.

"It was fine, we slept great." Sirius smiled at her.

"It was almost impossible to roll him out of bed." Remus pointed at Sirius. "Very hard."

"Oh shut up." Sirius grumbled and ate his toast.

"You two, y'know Remus I think I heard that you have a son?" Remus nodded. "Why didn't you bring him with you?"

"He's with his grandmother, but she knows where we are. I wanted to bring him but she wants to spend a little more time with him before…" Sirius touched his shoulder.

"Before what?" Camillus.

"Before the funerals, of her sister and daughter my wife." Remus' face sank. "They're taking place next month." Almost everyone gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were married."

"It hit me hard, she was the only woman to accept me as I am. My son will know his mother, even if he'll never meet her."

"How old is your son?" Astrina.

"He'll be a year old soon, Harry's his godfather. They haven't met yet but I was hoping they could here."

"Again I'm sorry for your loss, you too Lucius."

"Thank you Aurea."

"Why wait so long for the funerals?" Julian sipped his coffee.

"We were going to have them before we left but after meeting you and realizing how much danger Harry would be in if he wasn't trained properly we had to hold them off." Lucius patted Draco's shoulder, the boy still missed his mother.

"So when can we go and see Harry and Ron?"

"Not today Sirius, the part of their training today is getting their control in order. They can't have any distractions. Perhaps tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So tell us Lucius, have you been feeling any different since the bond with Harry? I mean other than your healed body and newfound youth?" Lucius smiled.

"To be honest my dear Astrina I haven't felt any different. I did miss Harry when he was gone but now that he's close I'm perfectly fine."

"Excellent, that means your bond is already strong. What about you Draco?"

"I feel the same, but both Ron and I feel as if we're missing another half to our whole." Antony snickered.

"That's because you haven't found your other mate yet, but don't worry once you two complete your bond it'll be easier to find the third." Antony winked and the other two boys chuckled.

"Let's not get into that right now, so when will we be able to see Harry and Ron today?" Hermione finished her meal.

"Probably not until lunch, then they'll have to train again until dinner."

"When won't they be training?" Draco.

"After dinner they will be able to stop, but the routine will continue until they're both ready and in full control of their powers. When they first began their emotions can go off balance, but since they aren't full sirens the worst you can expect is a tantrum that could break every window in the house." Draco and Lucius paled.

"Ok note to self, don't say anything to upset hormonal boyfriend." Draco muttered only to receive a slap on the head from Lucius.

"Draco they're sirens not pregnant, and speaking of which don't get any ideas." Everyone stared at him. "You want all of these people after us for bedding those boys? I'd like to keep my head."

"Lucius don't be afraid." Severus smirked. "Harry and Mr. Weasley can defend themselves if you try anything."

"Severus don't scare him." Hermione warned.

"When did this turn into a parental ring?" Sirius looked and pointed all around.

"Oh be quiet, we're all concerned for the boys and while they are training you are going to tour the house and learn more of our rules." Aurea stood up. "Hermione would you like to join Astrina and I in the spa room?"

"Spa room?"

"Oh you will love it, we have our own private masseuse and he is a miracle worker." Astrina practically yanked Hermione out of her seat.

"Um sure that would be nice." Astrina pulled her upstairs and Aurea just laughed at the men's expressions.

"She's like a princess; Astrina is the perkiest of my girls. Now you can tour the house if you wish but do not go to the beach that's training ground right now." No one said a word, just nodded but then Hermione came back downstairs.

"Sorry, but I think I'll skip the spa for now." She was red in the face.

"Did Astrina embarrass you?" Aurea asked and Hermione shrugged. "Oh don't worry dear, sometimes she gets carried away. Go on and get dressed, I'll take care of her." Hermione left upstairs again, and then everyone else got up from the table. Severus walked up to his room alone, he worried about Harry but he knew he was in good hands with Maris and Argento.

The Potions master changed into his usual black robes, slipped into some comfortable shoes and closed his room door not wanting to be cooped up all day. He made his way to the stairs, but then saw Hermione going down as well fully dressed.

"Good morning Professor." She smiled at him.

"Good morning Ms…Hermione."

"I was going to take another peek into the library, would you like to join me?"

"I was actually thinking of taking a walk, it's a nice day outside. Care to join me instead?" she nodded.

"Sure, love to." They walked downstairs and out the front door, thankfully the walkway was long with a garden in front. "So how was your night?"

"It was fine thank you, yours?"

"Well, it's the first time I've had a good sleep in forever. Since the war I've always had to sleep with one eye open."

"You and me both, I haven't slept so well in years."

"Forgive me professor but aren't you hot wearing those robes? It is summer after all."

"These are my summer robes, I don't get hot." They walked along a trail of tulips and posies; Hermione was admiring how pretty the flowers were. "Do you like gardening Hermione?"

"I used to; when I was little my grandmother and I would plant flowers every spring. When she died I lost interest, it just wasn't the same."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, so…if you don't mind me asking what're you going to do now that the war's over and you've been cleared?"

"I suppose I will return to Hogwarts, continue teaching and keeping an eye on Dumbledore. I'll spend as much time with Harry as I can, by then it won't matter if word gets out about him being my son."

"I wouldn't go that far, the paparazzi will keep badgering Harry just because things have calmed down now. Skeeter's been at it with her books; no doubt she'll be looking for a good story." Severus tensed up.

"I'll sue her if she does, she's done enough damage." That woman had discredited Harry unfairly in his fourth year, it took everything he had not to find and strangle her for those lies.

"Well let's hope things get better once Harry and Ron control their powers. I'm just glad Ron's brothers, minus Percy all support him being gay and Harry too."

"Yes well it just proves that some of the Weasleys have good qualities. I do feel bad for them having Molly as a mother."

"Well I can't say much, but at least most of them are on our side."

"True. Now what are your plans?" Hermione shrugged.

"I want to make up for a lost year, take my NEWTs and try for a career at the ministry." That would work for her, Hermione Granger was one of the best students Hogwarts had to offer.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you always are." She smiled at him again, and that time Severus couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"Well, it's getting rather hot would you like to go back inside?"

"I suppose so, this heat's making my skin fry." They walked back inside, and Severus started feeling a weird fluttering in his stomach. Maybe it was from breakfast, or maybe something more.

_**Very very sorry about the wait, I've been up and down all over the place. Please don't be mad but I can't guarantee my updates will be faster, I'm a college student and I work so it's going to be a little slower.**_

_**Next chapter will show a little more training for Harry and Ron, and then I'll throw in a scene between Lucius and Harry, more sparks for their growing relationship with a surprise at the end, and it won't be a good one for our Boy-Who-Lived.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Moments Alone

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, thank you for being patient with me. Now I know some of you don't like the whole Hermione and Snape pairing, but if you think about it Hermione's too mature to be with someone her age, and I didn't want to leave Snape alone in this plus I wanted Hermione as a motherly figure to Harry.**_

_**Don't worry though, it's just dates and talks for now before either of them get serious. Now this chapter has a time skip, but not a big one. More on Harry and Ron's training and more on the main relationship; and as for Ron's third mate, he'll probably appear in another chapter or two.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Three days later:_

Harry and Ron had been having rough training for three days straight, up extremely early every morning, hardly any breaks until lunch and dinner, and hard exercises to build up their strength. They were coming along fine, but they still had a long way to go and a lot to learn on the way. Harry had mastered his control of water and air, but he was still trying to get it to mingle carefully with his own magic. Ron was the same with the earth, but he just needed to control his focus otherwise his powers would go off and hurt someone accidentally.

"Harry! C'mon mate you up yet?" Ron got up early like he was supposed to, and had been knocking on Harry's door for five minutes but when Harry opened the door he growled.

"Ron…" Harry growled. "It's our day off, why are you up?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Day off?"

"Yes, Maris and Arg said we could take the day off since we've improved so much. Now go back to bed I'm catching up on some sleep before breakfast." Harry shut the door behind him and walked back curling into his bed but also snuggling with the jacket Draco had snuck into his room that smelled like his father. "Mmm…Lucius…" he felt sleep come back, and then went back into dreamland.

_Some hours later:_

Harry's alarm went off at eight-thirty, a bit early for breakfast but a good time to wake up and see his mate before anyone else woke up. He slowly got up from his bed, grabbed his glasses and bathrobe then went to the mirror to comb out his messy hair. He carefully snuck out of his room, and noticed that all the doors except the Malfoys' and Ron's were closed.

'Typical Ron.' Harry laughed lowly and peeked into the other room only to have Lucius pull him out. "Lucius what…?" Lucius shushed him and pointed at the other bed on the other side of the room. Harry saw Ron curled up at Draco's side, with the blonde's arms around him.

"He came in early this morning, couldn't go back to sleep without Draco." Lucius was in his robe as well. "Join me downstairs?"

"The others…"

"Severus is awake, but your godfathers are still asleep. They had quite a night last night." Harry's eyes widened. "They forgot to put up a silencing charm, Draco and I had to sleep with pillows over our ears."

"They…they're together…?" Lucius moved him away from the door and closed it. "When did…?"

"I think it was unintentional, but with Remus mourning his wife and Sirius trying to help it might've gone a way neither of them predicted. I could tell there was an attraction though, your godfathers care for each other greatly."

"Well I'm not mad, I just…I mean Tonks hasn't been dead for even a month and they're…"

"Harry I think Tonks would be happy for them, but you'd have to speak with them on it. You can do that later, aren't you off today?" Harry nodded. "Then you can spend some time with me as well, and your dad."

"Where's he at?"

"Should be downstairs, I think I heard him leave at eight." They journeyed downstairs to the foyer.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since ten till eight, Draco's snoring woke me." Harry laughed.

"I don't think it was Draco snoring, Ron snores loud."

"Oh really?" Harry nodded and when they entered the large living room.

"Hey dad." Harry ran to hug his father, who hugged back.

"Morning Harry, Lucius." Harry hugged his dad a little longer, before finally letting go. "Sleep ok?" Lucius rolled his eyes. "You heard it too?"

"The whole upstairs heard it." Hermione came out from the kitchen. "I had to put in earplugs to sleep."

"Earplugs for what?" they all turned seeing Remus and Sirius coming downstairs. Sirius yawned and Remus did the same, before they both bid everyone good morning.

"I needed earplugs because SOMEONE forgot to put up a silencing charm." Both men's faces turned red.

"You heard…you heard us?"

"Everyone heard you, you're rather loud." Everyone laughed and Remus nudged Sirius.

"I thought you said you put one up."

"I thought you did." Sirius grumbled.

"Oh stop it you two, just sit down breakfast will be out soon." Hermione sat down next to Severus, then everyone else took a seat right as Ron and Draco were coming downstairs.

"Morning everyone." Draco greeted them, then pulled out a seat for Ron.

"Thanks Dra."

"Aw isn't that sweet?" everyone sniggered.

"Well look who's up?" The Amadahy clan came from the kitchen, with plates of steaming food following behind them. "You lot hungry?"

"Oh yes." They all answered and the food served itself. Everyone's plate was filled and the hungriest ones just dug in.

"This is delicious."

"Thanks Hermione, Aurea is quite the cook. She taught all of our kids to make decent meals." Aurea blushed when Argento kissed her cheek.

"Father stop embarrassing mother, you're making us lose our appetites." Julian got smacked by Argento for that. "Ow!"

"No fighting please this is breakfast for crying out loud." Maris. "So since this is your day off what're you boys going to do for now?"

"I was thinking of just having some fun on the beach, does anyone else want to join?" Ron rose his hand as did Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, ok everyone rose their hands. "Good, have a little fun in the sun."

"Oh Harry…" Hermione giggled.

"I haven't been to a beach in years, it'll be fun." Sirius patted Remus' arm.

"I suppose so." Everyone finished eating up in no time.

"Ok I'm going to change into some swim trunks, then I'm going to the beach."

"Right behind you." Everyone raced upstairs and Harry just ran straight to his room and into his trunk. He pulled out a t-shirt and the swim trunks he'd bought a while back, changed, and grabbed a beach towel he'd packed before heading back downstairs. To his surprise the Amadahys were ready as was his dad and Hermione.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Coming, and there's two behind you." Harry looked back seeing the two Malfoys coming down. Draco had on the same thing as him but Lucius just had on some shorts and a white shirt.

"Um…are you swimming or not?"

"I am, I think I'll just lie in the sun for a while." Lucius smiled, then Ron and Hermione came downstairs. Ron had on his trunks and a shirt, while Hermione had a long t-shirt over her body with her hair back in a long braid.

"Looks like everyone's here but Moony and Padfoot." Speak of the devil the two men came running down the steps. "Alright let's go." They all rushed out the back straight to the beach near the shady trees. Ron pulled his shirt off with Draco following and ran to the waist deep water. Sirius and Remus found a spot by the rocks and set out their towels while everyone else either went for the water or sat in the shade.

"I'm gonna swim, you alright?" Lucius smiled at him.

"Go on, I can survive." Harry laughed and ran towards the water; when he reached the waist deep water he dove under and went straight to the neck deep water. When he went under his body took in the water's comforting surface and went warm in no time.

He couldn't see much, the water was clear but no creatures were in sight. He'd probably have to swim out further to see them, but he needed to stay close to shore. His body loved the feel of the water on his skin, and it made his head clear so easily being underwater. He resurfaced and to his surprise he spotted Hermione in a green bikini with his dad in the waist deep water. They were laughing and splashing, it was almost odd.

"Harry heads up!" Harry felt something soft bounce on his head, and in his hands he caught a giant beach ball.

"Since when do wizards and sirens play with muggle items?" he looked at Argento.

"Don't ask." The man rolled his eyes. Harry threw the ball at Astrina and then she passed it to Padfoot who was doggy paddling in the shallow water around Remus.

"Aww isn't he cute?" Maris giggled.

"Cute but sloppy, it's his nature." Severus smirked and got splashed by Padfoot's tail. "Cursed mutt…" the dog yelped happily and paddled away towards the ball.

"Where are…" he stopped when he saw Ron showing Draco his earth powers, levitating and shaping a rock. Lucius was still on the shore, under the shade reading a book. He walked out of the water which dried off him quickly, and sat on the towel next to the blonde.

"Bored already?" Lucius closed the book.

"Nah, just wanted to see you. Are you going to swim later?" Lucius nodded.

"When the water's less crowded." Harry leaned closer.

"We could take a walk if you want, just up to those rocks." He pointed to a pile of rocks just up the shore, not far from where they were.

"Fine with me." Harry helped him stand up, and they walked listening to the fading sounds of their friends and family laughing and splashing. "Harry tell me, are you really attracted to me?"

"Of course I am, as is my inner siren. Why?"

"It's just that I'm older than you, older than your father. I know I've been refreshed by the bond but I still feel somewhat old." Harry patted his shoulder.

"You're not old, not to me." they stopped at the rocks and sat. "You're actually very handsome, even for a man your age."

"Now you're calling me old." Lucius pouted.

"Oh stop it, you're not old. If anything Dumble-fool is old, you're a teenager compared to him." Lucius laughed.

"Good one Harry."

"Thanks, Lucius I don't care how old you are. I'll admit I was skeptical at first about us being mates but now that I've been around you more and spent time with you, I actually want to be with you." Silver eyes stared at him.

"Your inner siren is satisfied with me?" Harry smirked.

"If you want to talk satisfied you need to wait." The blonde rolled his eyes but laughed. "I'm dead serious, my godfathers and my dad would kill you."

"Believe me I know, but we can wait. " Lucius' hand rubbed against his back, and then took Harry's hand to his lips. Warm lips kissed his knuckles, and then went up to his palm.

"Lucius…" Harry leaned in and kissed the elder man's lips, only a brief moment before he pulled back.

"You're very cute Harry, you know that?" silver eyes glistened in the light.

"And you're gorgeous, you know that?" Lucius smiled and his hand went to Harry's cheek. His thumb stroked the skin, and gently pulled Harry's face towards his own for another kiss. The kiss was gentle, soft and sweet; Lucius tasted like cherries, his tongue gently swept against Harry's lips.

'Mmm, he definitely knows how to kiss.' The kiss ended, after what seemed like forever. Harry brushed blonde hair from his mate's face, and kissed his nose.

"You're a good kisser." Lucius whispered.

"So are you, you were married after all." Lucius' face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so insensitive."

"It's alright, it's just still hard to let go even if we had a rocky marriage. She was my friend, and Draco's mother."

"I can't replace her, Draco's too old to be considered my future-stepson but things between us are going fine." Lucius stroked his hand. "Speaking of which, how do you think Draco will take the idea of sharing Ron with another mate?"

"If I know my son, he might be possessive at first but if the mate is their age and they know him it might be easier. For now though the bond will grow, and when the third mate comes it will complete itself as Argento has said."

"Ron deserves to be cared for, despite his rough nature he needs to be looked after. His brash personality, I'm sure he inherited from Arthur just as his brothers did except Percy." Harry scoffed as he said that. "Such a mummy's boy."

"Possibly." Lucius leaned against the rock he sat against. "Harry I know your childhood was rough, and even if Dumbledore set you up you're still a good person."

"Even if I'm gay, did you ever think you were gay?" Lucius nodded.

"I never acknowledged it, your dad knew but I kept it to myself. I never found the right person, until that day in the hospital." Harry's eyes felt like they were tearing up. "The minute you and I made eye contact, it was like fate wanted us to meet there. Despite our background everything just comes out in one simple look, and we're mates."

"Odd yes, but that's life." Harry smiled and wiped his eyes. "In the rough life I've had been the boy-who-lived, the only good it ever brought me was my family and friends, and now you." Lucius leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"We'd better get back, I suspect Severus will get suspicious if we're gone too long." The blonde stood and helped Harry stand up before they walked back to the beach.

"There you two are, everything alright?" Camillus came over with Maris on his shoulders.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just need a moment alone." Harry held Lucius' hand in his own.

"Oh well come on we're about to start a game of chicken."

"Since when do Sirens play muggle games?" Camillus smirked.

"It's fun, and I love seeing my parents get competitive and then fussy when they lose a game." Harry yelped when Lucius suddenly pulled him up and onto his shoulders so quickly.

"Hey!"

"I do love a competitive game, it's not Quidditch but it looks fun." They walked into the waist deep water, and the games began.

_**Sorry it's not very long, I'll try and do better on the next chapter.**_

_**Next chapter will have another skip, with more on the training on what Harry and Ron have mastered so far. Might include more on the Weasleys haven't decided yet, but at the end Ron's other mate will be revealed and it may or may not surprise many of you.**_

_**I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try and do it sometime in a week or two so please be patient.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. The Other Mate

_**Thank you for being patient with me, it's greatly appreciated. **_

_**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but it will be worth it once the second mate of Ron Weasley is revealed. Also going to include a small part on the Weasleys, straight to Fred and George since they live closer to the Burrow, and probably something on Ginny.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A week later:_

After a whole week of training Harry and Ron had come along much better than they had started out. Both boys were now physically fit, far stronger than any human or wizard on the planet; they had mastered their elements almost completely, it had fused with their magical core and now they felt as if they were one with the Earth.

They had also grown closer with their mates, but of course Ron and Draco were both starting to feel the missing piece from the missing third mate. Neither Ron nor Draco could guess who it would be, but they agreed they would share their love with whoever it was. Harry and Lucius had grown closer, they spent almost every day together but Harry still found time with his dad and godfathers. The Amadahys were more than happy to be around them, especially the women.

The vacation was not even halfway done, and Harry already felt as if he could spend his entire life with Lucius.

"Harry!" Harry broke away from his thoughts to Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Lucius is looking for you, he's with your dad." Hermione pointed towards the stairs.

"Where are they?"

"The east drawing room, Ron and Draco are in the west wing and it's just down the stairs to your right." He nodded and went to his destination, and come to think of it Harry hadn't been seeing much of Hermione around the mansion other than breakfast, lunch, and dinner; she probably fell in love with their massive library.

'Here we are.' Harry knocked on the door, and his dad opened it. "Hey dad."

"Harry." They hugged briefly, the two had gotten closer over the last week. "Come on in, tea?"

"Sure." He sat down beside Lucius on the sofa, and his dad passed him a cup. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, Lucius and I were actually discussing Draco and Weasley." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dad stop calling him by his surname, call him Ron or Ronald." Severus smirked.

"Old habits die hard, it'll be a while before I call him by his name."

"I figured, so what about Draco and Ron?" Lucius put his cup down on the table next to the sofa, and then rested his hand on Harry's arm.

"We've been discussing it, and though it's nice to see Draco and Ronald together we think it would be better if some of his friends came along. Maybe even Ronald's brothers."

"You mean you want to invite Ron's older, demeaning brothers over here, and Draco's snooty friends? No offense…" Lucius chuckled.

"None taken, I can't deny how we act. For the record though Harry, I actually like Ronald's brothers now. They stood up for him and they care not if he's gay, especially the elder one."

"You mean Bill? Well he's always looked out for Ron; I think he's his favorite brother. The twins love Ron to no end; they just tease him because he's sensitive to some subjects." Harry laughed as he spoke. "Charlie's loved by all of them, but you're right they did stand up for Ron."

"And I'm sure Ronald would love to see his brothers, after all Bill knows about them correct?" Harry nodded. "Well then he can explain to the others."

"Now Bill only understood because Fleur knew more, and she explained it to him. I'm not sure if the others will be ok with this, they're very protective when it comes to family. Not to mention Arthur…" Harry covered his eyes.

"Yes that is an issue." Severus leaned back. "Arthur Weasley loves his sons unconditionally, but if he finds out about you and Draco being Harry and Weasley's mates then there's bound to be some hell-raising." Lucius stared at the dark-haired man.

"I'm not afraid of him, but he's important to Harry. If he supports Harry being gay and Ronald, then perhaps we can find some common ground."

"I hope so, but when are you planning on inviting them over?" his dad smiled slightly.

"We were thinking of letting you and Ron send word, we've already sent word to Draco's friends and only two have responded."

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." Harry's eyes widened. "Don't worry, if they misbehave we can handle them. They're Draco's closest friends, if they care then they'll understand."

"When are they coming?"

"Later on this afternoon, we already cleared it with Argento and Aurea."

"Oh well that's good, does Ron know?" they nodded.

"He's not looking forward to it but of course he's happy Draco will get to see those two after a long time. As for his brothers' coming, well that's up to you."

"Me?" Harry looked taken aback.

"Definitely, you and Ronald would be the better choice than them getting letters from us."

"True, but what do we say?"

"Anything, just make sure it's not too straight forward."

"What's not too straight forward?" they turned seeing Ron and Draco entering the room. "Sorry, we got bored."

"Sit down boys, tea?" Draco nodded but Ron shook his head no. "We were just discussing our visitors to come tonight."

"You mean Blaise and Pansy?"

"Yes they will be here tonight, Camillus and Julian will be picking them up. We also were thinking of inviting some more, maybe your brothers Ronald." Ron stared wide-eyed at Lucius, then to Harry.

"You want to invite my brothers over here? Are you mental?"

"Told you he'd take it well." Severus smirked and Lucius just chuckled. "Weasley, your other brothers deserve to know about this. They already support you being gay don't they?"

"Well yes, but they've been told to hate Malfoys. I mean when Bill found out he didn't like it either but he said he wouldn't intervene." Ron leaned back against Draco.

"Ron I'm sure they'll understand, if we explain things to them with Bill here it might make it easier for us." Draco kissed his cheek.

"You don't know them Draco."

"But I want to, I don't want to cut you off from your family." Ron sighed and looked at Harry.

"Mate?"

"Up to you Ron, I'd love to have them here and I know it'll be chaotic at first but we can trust them." Harry walked closer to his best friend/brother. "It'll work out, I'm not sure about your mum and Ginny, or even Percy, but I'm certain the others will be fine if they take the time to listen."

"Well I do want them here, I miss them. But is it ok with your family?" Harry nodded. "Alright, we can write tonight I guess."

"Good plan, I'll write to Fred and George you write to Bill and Charlie. Speaking of which where's Charlie staying since he isn't at the Burrow?"

"Probably with Bill or the twins, he won't stay with Percy that's for sure. I'll ask Bill to talk to him."

"Excellent." They sat by their mates and continued to sip their tea.

"So now that you've nearly mastered your powers, what do you plan on doing if you return home?" Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Well we have talked about it, and we think we might return to Hogwarts just to finish up what we missed. Now that we can think more clearly, we should at least finish our education." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Hermione's going too, she wants to pick up where she left off."

"I will likely be taking up my old position as Potions Master, I already told Dumbledore I would teach until I couldn't teach anymore." Severus scoffed at the name.

"I wonder who's gonna take up the DADA position this time?" Draco had a point there.

"Perhaps I could, if I got the Minister's approval." Lucius smirked. "Or maybe Lupin or Black could do so." Harry shook his head.

"Remus refuses to teach under Dumbledore again, now that he knows the truth. I think you would be better Lucius, seeing as you have better experience besides my dad."

"True, but Dumbledore wouldn't hire you unless you did have the Minister's consent. Plus it would be better for you to keep an eye on Harry." Draco pointed that out too. "But just in case you don't get hired father, what will you do?"

"He could teach with me." Severus spoke up smiling. "I could use an assistant."

"I'm not assisting, I would rather be teaching."

"I mean you could help me in Potions, since we'll have more students coming it will be easier if we split the work. I teach the older years and you teach the younger."

"Oh no you're not sticking me with the babies. I'd rather be teaching the lazy delinquents than brats. "

"Hey!" Ron, Harry, and Draco all exclaimed.

"Shut up you're still students until you graduate." Lucius ruffled Harry's hair. Just as they had another silent moment a house elf appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse Dusty masters, but Lord and Lady Amadahy request presence of guests in grand dining room." Harry stared at the elf.

"What for?"

"Dusty knows not, but Dusty was told to have masters in grand dining room soon." The Amadahys' had a few elves, but all of them were free since no one in the family believed in using slaves for anything.

"We'll be right there." Lucius set down his cup with everyone else's then helped Harry stand up as they followed the elf down to the grand dining room.

_Meanwhile:_

_WWW shop, Fred and George's flat:_

"Hey George, shop's closed up how's about we get a drink?" the twins had closed the shop early for the day, to work on the inventory and make room for the new products arriving in the morning.

"Not yet, gotta go over these receipts." They had an entire bulk of people come in, and Fred was already neck deep in counting the profits.

"Let Lee do that, he's bored downstairs and Angelina's cleaning the shop." Fred sighed and dropped his quill.

"You're right brother, best part of being the owner…" he pointed at George.

"Is giving others the work you don't want to do." He piled up the receipts and carried them downstairs to the register where Lee was. "Here mate, finish these up I have some paperwork to finish." Lee smiled.

"Sure thing Gred." He took the receipts and began where Fred left off. The twins raced up back into their office and saw a black owl at the window.

"Hey we have a letter." George took the letter from the bird's beak and Fred gave it a treat. "It's from Harry." He opened it and showed it to his brother.

_Hey Gred and Forge,_

_Sorry I haven't kept in contact with you, but I think you remember why I didn't tell you before._

_Ron and I are in fact growing a bit bored here, and we were wondering if you two would like to visit. Not just as friends, but we have a few important things we need to discuss and I guarantee this will be chaotic if you two and Charlie find out. Ron's already written to Bill and he's coming with Fleur, Charlie will too and that just leaves you two._

_Sounds a bit odd I know, but we miss you plus we have some secrets we have to share. Remember the last time you saw Ron and I, and you freaked when you saw Ron's new look? Well that's part of it. I'll send a portkey tonight, it will activate when you want it to. _

_Bill, Fleur and Charlie are coming the day after tomorrow so hopefully you can make it then._

_Reply soon, the bird will wait._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Hmm, a secret to share with us?" the twins looked at each other. "Wonder what it could be."

"I saw we go, day after tomorrow it said?"

"Yeah, I'll reply." Fred grabbed a quill and parchment.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_We will be there, we're eager to see what you have in store for us._

_Love,_

_Fred and George_

"Here we are old bird, fly safe." The owl hooted in response and grabbed the letter before taking off. "This'll be interesting eh Gred?"

"I'd say so Forge." They awaited the owl's return, both now waiting to see what their brothers had for them to hear.

_The Burrow:_

_Ginny's Room:_

Ginny was absolutely bored, bored to tears in fact. Ever since Ron and Harry left she had been up and down with her parents cleaning the house and the gardens. All of her friends were out or away, so she couldn't even talk to anyone.

Harry and Ron had really upset her and her mother, breaking up with Ginny in front of her family and proclaiming they're both gay? It was vile, disgusting her Harry couldn't be gay he was hers. He must've been confused, maybe Voldemort hit him with a spell to the head and he was going through a phase?

Dumbledore had promised she and Harry would be married soon, she would have his money and the fame would be hers to share. Their children would be famous too, and be the best in Hogwarts just as they should be. This gay thing would be done and over with once they returned to Hogwarts, and she and Harry would be engaged before the year was up.

Ron was confused too, he couldn't be gay he was supposed to marry Hermione just as their mother wanted. She was bright and had a good future ahead of her, Ron was obviously influenced by Charlie and he needed a good woman to show him around. Men together was horrible, Ginny knew Harry was hers and they would get married.

"Ginny! Come down here." Molly called her and Ginny went down to the kitchen. "Help me finish dinner."

"Yes mum." She helped set the table, her dad would be home soon from work and Percy was coming to dinner. "Mum I miss Harry."

"Oh I know dear, but don't worry he'll be back and by then he should have that garbage out of his head." Molly was adamant about them marrying, she wanted many grandchildren too but also Harry's money to support the rest of the family.

"Hope so, and then Ron and Hermione will get married with us, a double wedding!" Molly beamed at her.

"Yes indeed my dear, it will be splendid." They had their plans to win the two over, but unknown to them someone else was already aware of their plan.

_Amadahy vacation home: _

_Grand dining room:_

"Ugh when are they coming again?" After gathering in the dining room the Amadahy clan was busy waiting for Draco's friends to arrive and Draco was the only one getting antsy.

"Calm down Dra they'll be here soon." Ron was laughing at his mate, he just liked seeing Draco get all hysterical over a visit from his school friends.

"I know but I wish they'd hurry up." He kept bouncing his leg.

"Draco relax would you you're making the floor shake?" Draco stopped at his father's stern voice.

"Sorry father." Severus laughed with Remus and Sirius, just enjoying the little show.

"Camillus and Julian should be back soon, they went straight there and right…about…now!" just as Maris finished speaking the fireplace went off and in a rush of green flames Camillus and Julian appeared.

"Hey sorry about the wait, had a little explaining to do before we left." They stepped aside and Pansy stepped through with Blaise.

"Ugh what a trip, this is faster than the ministry floo." The two teens brushed themselves off.

"Hey guys!" Draco waved but then he stopped just as he made eye contact with Blaise and then Ron screamed.

"AAAHH!" Ron fell clutching his stomach and Draco did the same.

"Draco! Ron!" Harry and Lucius rushed to their aid, and then another scream echoed as Pansy fell to the floor.

"Pansy!" Hermione ran to her side and caught her just before her head hit the floor.

"Ugh…what's happening…?" Anthony groaned and clutched his head, and his eyes turned pale blue widening in shock or surprise. He fell to the floor and his sisters caught him. The entire family surrounded the fallen, and then Argento and Harry let out loud gasps just before everyone else.

"I think Anthony found his mate."

"And I think Ron just found his other mate."

_**Sorry if the last part looks a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this done. So I found another mate to the siren family, all shall be explained in the next chapter and that includes the part where the other Weasleys join in to hear the story.**_

_**Oh and before I forget I started a new fic which is HPxOC, it's called Cloudy Silver Eyes and I would really like more opinions on the fic so far if you're interested.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Mating Bonds

_**Very glad many of you were happy about the last chapter, so hopefully this one will be the same for you. I know there was some confusion in the last chapter, so here's the matings that happened.**_

_**BZxRWxDM**_

_**AnthonyxPansy**_

_**Plus I'm adding in more matings in this chapter, this includes the twins. Probably just two more chapters before the boys head back to Hogwarts, and then we'll take it from there.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Amadahy Summer Home, master living room:_

"Here move them there." After Pansy, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Anthony all collapsed unconscious the others moved them into the master living room after Lucius conjured some cots from the furniture. All of them were knocked out cold, but so far only Anthony showed signs of movement, slowly coming to.

"It looks like we've gained a new sister." Astrina smiled looking at Maris.

"Possibly so, but you never know who is who."

"We'll find out when Anthony wakes up, he'll have to call his mate and whoever wakes up will be the winner." Aurea set Anthony's head straight, and then his eyes started to blink open.

"Ugh…oh Mermaids what happened?" he moved his hand to rub his forehead. "Mother?"

"You fainted dear, we think you might've found your mate." Aurea smiled and Anthony sat up quickly, only to fall back again almost. "Careful, that was a nasty fall you had."

"Right…but…" he looked at the two sleeping, Blaise and Pansy. "Who's my mate?"

"We aren't sure, you all collapsed at the same time. You might have to give the call." Anthony nodded, and took a deep breath before staring at the newcomers.

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

_Ni le mal; tout ça m'est bien égal !_

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_C'est payé, balayé, oublié_

_Je me fous du passé !_

_Avec mes souvenirs_

_J'ai allumé le feu_

_Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs_

_Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux !_

"Merlin's beard…" Hermione breathed.

"That was amazing Anthony." The whole family applauded, and then a groan was heard. They all turned and who woke up? Pansy Parkinson's dark eyes opened slowly, and instantly met Anthony's.

"Mm…what…what was that…?" Lucius leaned over her.

"What was what Ms. Parkinson?" he would use her surname at the moment.

"That…that song…I heard a song." Lucius looked to Anthony.

"That was me miss." He smiled at her. Pansy blinked a few times, and then smiled back.

"I don't believe we've met before…otherwise I'd remember a handsome face like yours." Harry let out a small laugh. "That song, it wasn't english was it?"

"No, no it was French. One of my favorites called No Regrets." He held out his hand, which she took and helped her stand. "What is your name?"

"I…I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. You?"

"I am Anthony Amadahy, at your service Madame." Astrina and Maris giggled in the back. "I suppose you're wondering why you collapsed?"

"Well yes, but I'm sure it has to do with you." Pansy blushed. "You…you're not human are you? You're too godly to be human." Harry laughed, and Pansy turned to him. "Potter?"

"Sorry, but you pegged it."

"Pegged…?"

"Ms. Parkinson welcome to the Amadahy summer home, I am Argento Amadahy and this is my wife Aurea, along with our children, Camillus, Julian, Anthony whom you now know, and our daughters Maris and Astrina."

"Pleasure." They all shook hands, even with Pansy still in Anthony's arms.

"Now Ms. Parkinson tell us, do you know what a Siren is?" Aurea stepped forward and sat in the chair next to the cot Pansy was on.

"Yes I've heard them, wait are you…?" Aurea nodded, as did the others and she met Harry's gaze again. "Great Merlin Potter…you…what are you?"

"A siren, from my mum, and you my friend are now the mate of a siren." Pansy's eyes widened, and then she turned back to Anthony.

"You're a siren? A son of Poseidon?" Anthony nodded. "So then that makes me your…mate?"

"Exactly my flower." Pansy blushed under his soft gaze. "You know of our kind?" she nodded.

"I read about it a few times, for an assignment at school." she couldn't tear her gaze away. "How…how old are you?"

"Centuries older than you flower." Anthony helped her stand up. "You are, seventeen correct?"

"Eighteen." He grinned.

"Young and bright, a great combination." Pansy blushed again.

"Anthony don't tease her." Harry stepped forward. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'd like to try and make amends if that's alright with you?" Pansy stared at him.

"You have a siren mate Potter?" Harry nodded. "Is it Draco?"

"No, but you're close." Pansy looked confused until she saw Lucius.

"Oh…oh my…" she cracked a smile, trying to stifle a laugh. "This is weird, but funny." She started giggling. "Granger are you a siren mate too?" Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no, but believe me if I were I'd be just a pretty as you are right now."

"What do you mean?" Hermione conjured a mirror, and showed Pansy her reflection. Pansy's hair was growing longer, all the way to her waist and her skin started shining. Her dark eyes shimmered in the mirror, and even her lips looked pinker. "What's happening to me?" she touched her reddened cheeks.

"It's the bond, a siren's bond increases the magic and beauty of the mate." Anthony pushed the mirror away from her hands. "But you were already beautiful before."

"Thank you…"

"Ok Anthony why don't you take Pansy on a walk down the shore, you can explain the situation to her."

"Good idea mother." Anthony took Pansy's hand and led her outside, even Harry had to admit she looked more attractive. She was definitely the submissive in the mating, and while Harry and Ron were submissive sirens Harry hoped they'd be able to get along soon enough.

"Now what do we do about these three?" Severus pointed to the three unconscious boys.

"I got this." Aurea held her hands over the three and some silver lines surrounded her hands. They moved towards the boys, and with a small snap Ron woke up nearly falling out of the cot.

"Ow! What was that?" Ron moved upwards, rubbed his head then gasped when he spotted Blaise Zabini next to him. "Is…is he…?" a look of realization crossed his face.

"Let's see." Aurea moved the front collar of Ron's shirt down, and in the circle mark another dash had formed a plus sign. She checked Draco's mark, and then checked Blaise's collar to see the exact same mark. "Yes, he's your third mate Ronald."

"Well…oh boy…"

"Sing Ron, sing to them and you'll see." Ron thought for a minute, and then he took a deep breath.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

"Ugh…" slowly Draco and Blaise started coming to.

"Where did you learn that song?" Hermione asked.

"Draco taught it to me, said it was an old song he heard a while back." Silver and brown eyes looked up, and then Blaise looked directly at Ron.

"Dear Salazar save me." he slowly stood up.

"Um…I think we'd better leave." Sirius pulled Remus out of the room, probably a good idea for now.

"I think I'd better go too, this is something that needs to be settled privately." Hermione shooed herself out, and Harry just laughed.

"Well you found your third mate Ron, guess it's time you guys spent the day together." Blaise stared at Harry.

"What's Potter doing here?" Draco placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder. "And why do he and Weasley look like muscle-bound Quidditch athletes?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you soon. Ron I think we should go into the other room."

"Good idea…"

"Do it outside, but when you get done find Pansy and Anthony, we'll need to discuss a few things later." Argento stated with his family's agreeing nods.

"We will, come on Drake." They managed to get Blaise out of the room and out the back door.

"So what do we do now?" Harry looked between his dad and mate.

"Well for one thing Harry, we've been talking with your father and we all agree that since you and Ronald are very close to completing your training you will need to get married soon." Harry about fainted, but Lucius caught him.

"Married? Dad?" Severus nodded.

"Harry believe me I'm not excited about it either, but once you've completed your training your powers will be in full control and your allure will be strong. If you aren't at least bonded to Lucius before you go back to school it will attract a lot of perverts and psychos."

"Bonded, isn't that the same thing as marriage?"

"It's close but not quite." Lucius answered him. "Bonding in our world is equal to marriage, but to sirens bonding is only a step closer. It's when the mates….consummate their relationship, but it puts the siren's blood at ease until the marriage happens. When the process is complete the powers are in full settlement between the two, and the allure is decimated but it can still attract some."

"So in other words if Ron and I went back to Hogwarts without bonding with our mates then…?" Argento and the others nodded.

"It could put you both in danger Harry." Maris touched his shoulder. "Now the bonding will show up in the Ministry, we already notified your minster about this and he agrees with us."

"When did you tell Kingsley?"

"Just a few days ago, we meant to tell you before but we wanted to wait until Ronald found his other mate."

"Dad?"

"It's up to you son, I want you safe and happy. I can see that Lucius is good for you, and though it'll take me a while to get used to it I support whatever decision you and he make." Harry hugged his dad as he finished that sentence, he was happy.

"I think Harry and I should discuss this privately, you might as well wait because we'll have the Weasley brothers arriving sometime tomorrow."

"True that." Julian answered smirking. "Can't wait to see what they think when they're baby brother is mated to two men."

"Julian stop that, go on Lucius you're right this is private. We'll be in the dining hall."

"No dear you'll be in the dining hall." Aurea interrupted her husband. "Maris and I will find Ronald and his mates, we'll have to explain this to them as well."

"Good idea love." Argento kissed his wife's cheek.

"Come along Harry." Lucius gently pulled Harry into the next hall and into a small study. Harry leaned back against the door and sighed, Lucius stood in front running a hand through his long hair. "You alright?" Harry chuckled.

"Other than being happy for my best friend and great-great-great-great uncle, and finding out about marriage I'm just peachy."

"Harry you heard what Maris said, it's dangerous if we don't bond after your training."

"I know but it's so soon, plus there's a risk of me getting pregnant."

"Not unless we use a contraceptive potion, I know you aren't ready to be a parent yet. You're young you have time."

"Even so, if I go back to Hogwarts you have to be there with me somehow. Dumbledore won't let us be for a minute and Ginny…oh Merlin Ginny…" that redhead was going to be serious trouble for them.

"We'll deal with her, plus we might have to talk to McGonagall about this." He knew that was true. "Look we're already together, and as much as I would like to court you properly Dumbledore and that Weasley girl aren't going to leave us alone. This bonding will keep them off us, not to mention what could happen if you got angry one day and hurt someone."

"I don't want that."

"Which is why we have to bond, but you still have a month left before we need to return home. It gives us more time to know each other, not to mention Pansy and Anthony, also Ronald, Draco, and Blaise. Maybe it'll even give Severus more time with you and Granger…" Harry's eyes widened.

"Hold on, what did you just say?" Lucius paled, realizing what he'd just said.

"Well they've been spending a good bit of time together, friend wise I'd say." Harry didn't buy it.

"They've been seeing each other?" Lucius held up his hands placing them both on Harry's shoulders.

"I don't know, but they've been spending a lot of time together."

"Why?"

"Well think about it Harry, everyone here has someone to talk to or have fun with, and they just happened to be the only two who don't so they mingle." Harry shook his head.

"That's not what it sounds like to me." he tried to leave but Lucius stopped him.

"Don't, don't confront them. I'm sure it's just friendship but you have to understand they had no one else. Your godfathers have each other and the others all have a mate or siblings, and you have me. You can let them be for now, it won't hurt." Harry sighed, he had to admit Lucius was right. His had no one besides his mum years ago, and Hermione and Ron weren't a couple anymore plus she wasn't a mate, he should've seen this coming.

"I guess I can't get mad about them being friends, but…"

"Harry if they go any further, which I doubt, they would likely want to see if it was alright with you first. After all that's your father and best friend, do you really think they'd go behind your back on this?"

"No." Harry sighed. "I guess they would, oh well you're right I'm wrong so I'll leave them alone." Lucius smiled, and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry's arms went around the blonde's neck, just as the other's tongue moved past his lips.

"Mm." Lucius moaned as their tongues danced, and Harry mimicked that moan. Their hands moved almost all over their bodies, but then they had to pull apart for air.

"Has anyone ever told you your mouth tastes like vanilla and cherries?" Lucius smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you your mouth tastes like honey and caramel?"

"Well I did enjoy one of Aurea's famous treats earlier." Harry grinned. "I remember seeing you sneak a few yourself."

"Hey the woman can cook, far better than anything I've ever tasted."

"I guess I'll have to ask her teach me how to cook then." Lucius raised an eyebrow at him.

"You cook?"

"I did for the Dursleys ever since I was eight, I mainly did breakfast and lunch but you get the idea." Harry frowned as he spoke, and Lucius pulled him into his arms.

"Those people will pay for what they did to you, but is there anyone in the three you don't want to punish too harshly?" Harry nodded.

"Dudley, he was stupid before but before they went into hiding he apologized for all he did."

"Then he won't be hurt, just the whale and his wife." Harry laughed. "Now, shall we go find your friends? We still have to prepare for tomorrow, not to mention we need to discuss the bonding ceremony with your dad and the Argentos." Harry nodded and grabbed his mate's wrist.

"Yeah, let's go." He led Lucius out of the room, with only two thoughts on his mind.

If his dad and Hermione were together what could he do?

And how would he and Ron be able to face the rumbling thunder of the elder Weasleys once they realized who and what they were?

_**Hope you liked it, next one will probably be up later this week. One thing though, my fic called 'Lost Love Found' is on hold temporarily. My muse has taken a vacation on that one, so it might be a while before it's updated but I'm not abandoning it.**_

_**Next chapter brings up the chat with the other Weasleys and revealing more mates, but nothing dramatic like the one before this, just the calls and I need to pick good songs for them.**_

_**One after that will hold the bonding ceremony with witnesses I will pick out including Kingsley and maybe two other teachers from Hogwarts.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. The Twins Arrive

_**Very sorry for the wait, it's been absolutely crazy with college and work and the other fics. Sometimes I feel like I don't have time to do anything at all.**_

_**Now I know what I said would happen in the last bit of chapter 15, but I'm switching it up a bit. There's going to be more on the Weasleys somewhere towards the end, but before that there will be more on the mate bonding and what everyone's going to do before going back to Hogwarts, which will be the chapter after the next, chapter 17.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next day:_

"When are they coming again?" Argento came into the main living room, almost eager to meet the two brothers of Ron and best friends of Harry and Hermione.

"Calm down dear they'll be here soon enough." Aurea settled him with a kiss on the cheek. The entire family gathered in the main living room, with the exception of Astrina and Julian who had gone into another room for the moment. Sirius and Remus were gone too; they wanted to let Harry explain himself without any conflicts.

"Dad you really need to lighten up, two prankster wizards like them have no chance against us." Camillus boasted proudly.

"You don't know Fred and George; those two always have tricks up their sleeves." Ron snickered.

"It's true, they made Ron think he had spiders crawling all over him when he was a kid. It was after he went into their room and took their private stash of chocolate frogs." Ron paled at the memory, and Draco just patted his back.

"It'll be alright Ron; your family doesn't scare me."

"Or me." Blaise smiled kissing both their cheeks. After he'd been told the full story he had an instant attraction to both mates. He'd had a crush on Draco since they were kids, but when the bond made him see how sweet and strong, not to mention handsome Ron was, he was immediately in love with them both.

"I can only imagine, what they'll think when they realize their baby brother is going to be a Malfoy someday." Pansy giggled.

"Oh relax baby, just imagine how your parents will take this." Anthony kissed Pansy's dark hair.

"I'm not worried about them, my mother will agree I know it."

"Believe me if she finds out her daughter is a siren's mate she'll be over the moon with joy." Draco laughed.

"More like she'll be expecting grandchildren soon." Blaise whispered.

"Not yet, I'm not ready for that…" Pansy tried to argue but Anthony steadied her.

"Easy darling, no need to think things through yet; we need more time to know each other first." She smiled and relaxed under his hold. Just then the room started spinning and a cracking sound was heard, and right in the middle of the room were the two Weasley Wonder Twins.

"Oi, what a way to travel." They turned around and speak of the devil they spotted Harry and Ron.

"Hello brothers!" Fred cheered, but stopped when he spotted all the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the room. "What the…? George?" he looked at his twin.

"Guys, we can explain." Ron stood up. "Dray I think you and Blaise had better go for now." They nodded and winked at Ron before leaving.

"You too Lucius." Harry nudged his mate who left after the boys. "Guys, before we say anything I'd like you to meet the Amadahy family, my relatives." The twins just stared.

"Sit down guys; you look like you could have a stroke." Hermione made them sit. "Ok, Harry you'd best make this intro quick."

"Right, now guys I just want to start off by saying that everything you thought you knew about me, well some of it, isn't true." Blue eyes blinked.

"Isn't true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Harry looked around, and Aurea brought him a glass of water. He moved his hand over the glass, and right away the water formed into a ball and turned into solid ice. The twins' eyes widened, and then Ron levitated some wood next to the fireplace before setting it on fire.

"How…how did you…?" Ron smirked before the wood was sent into the fireplace.

"Simple, we're sirens. Harry and I are elemental sirens." The twins stared at him.

"You…you're joking?"

"I don't think they are George, I remember a few things on sirens and I think that explains why our little brothers are all godly now." Fred pointed between the two of them. "Wait….do the others…?"

"Mum and Dad don't know, but Bill and Fleur do." The twins looked at each other. "We would've told you sooner but we knew Fleur would easily find out since she's part Veela. Not to mention mum flipping her lid at that dinner, and Ginny and Percy."

"So then you two have…what is it mates? Bond Siren mates?" both twins spoke that time.

"We do." Harry and Ron answered together, and the twins looked at Hermione.

"Oh I'm not a siren, I'm just a big help to them. These people over here…" she pointed to the Amadahys. "Are Harry's siren relatives, by ancestry and blood."

"Nice to meet you both, we've heard so much about you." Aurea stepped forward. "I'm Aurea Amadahy, and this is my husband Argento Amadahy." They shook hands.

"I'm Maris Amadahy; it's a pleasure to meet Ron's favorite brothers." Maris smiled and shook their hands.

"Favorites eh?" the twins wiggled their eyebrows at Ron.

"Well you're my third favorites next to Bill and Charlie." Ron shrugged. "But my favorites no less."

"Oh Ronnie!" the twins pulled him into a fierce hug. "We love you too!" Harry laughed and shared a brief hug with Severus.

"You gotta love them." Severus rolled his eyes, and then Anthony came over as soon as Ron pried Fred and George's arms off him.

"I'm Anthony Amadahy, and here is my brother Camillus Amadahy."

"N-Nice to…"

"Meet all of you." They smiled nervously. "Now Harry, Ron is there….Parkinson?" Pansy stood up.

"Nice to see you again Weasleys." Anthony stood beside her.

"Pansy is my siren mate, we only found out yesterday when she came to visit Draco." The twins looked at Harry.

"Yeah why were the Malfoys here?"

"And why's Snape here?" George pointed at Severus. "And was that Zabini we saw before?"

"Guys please one at a time, now for why Snape is here well…he's my father." Their eyes widened. "As hard as it seems, it's true. Remus and Sirius both confirmed it, they were the ones who told him what had happened."

"What now?"

"Let me explain Harry." Severus touched his shoulder. "Boys, Harry is my son by blood. My Lily was a siren, and I was her mate but of course we weren't safe with a war brewing so we had to hide it. No one other than everyone here, and now you, knew Lily was a siren. James Potter wasn't Harry's father in any way, but he pretended to be married to Lily because of Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Severus looked back at Harry.

"He's been using me since day one, when he found out about the prophecy and my birth he 'arranged' for everything to happen. He imperiused Sirius to switch with Pettigrew, and he stole me from my real family 'knowing' I was neglected and verbally abused. He's stolen from me, he obliviated my godfather and even tried to get James Potter to bewitch my mum but he didn't want that. He helped them, and my dad's been alone every since. Everything bad that's happened to me is all because of that meddling old arse."

"Language Harry."

"Sorry Maris." He stared at the twins. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am."

"It's ok Harry."

"You know we were suspicious about the old man anyway, but for him to do this…it's unforgivable." They looked at Snape. "Now we see where your bravery comes from, and your intelligence too."

"Thanks guys." The twins shook hands with Severus.

"You're welcome, but why is it Ron is a siren and none of us are?"

"I think I can answer that." Argento stepped close. "You likely have an ancestor on your father's side, but whomever it was likely hid it quite well. Sometimes the blood skips a few generations, and then there's Ronald. If you two were sirens or were any of your other siblings, then you would've had the spark by now."

"So then we're not sirens?" Argento shook his head. "Oh well, Harry Ron, you're still our brothers. We already accepted you're gay, and we won't turn on you cuz you're both now magical beings." Ron smiled.

"Thanks Fred, George." He hugged them both and Harry joined in.

"Now why were the Malfoys…oh wait a minute are they….?" Ron nodded.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are my mates, and Lucius Malfoy is Harry's." Fred and George froze, but then broke out into smiles. "Guys?"

"Well, we can honestly say we're not completely ok with this, but we know enough about sirens to stay out of their business when it comes to mating."

"Really?" they wrapped their arms around the boys.

"You're still our brothers; we'll be here for you no matter what."

"But, we'd like to speak to the Malfoys first."

"Oh boy…" Pansy sighed.

"Let me go get them fir…" Maris stopped, Harry heard why. Someone was singing, and he saw a gleam show in the twins' eyes.

"What is that…?" Fred stepped forward, a woman and a man's voice, Julian and Astrina's voices, were singing together.

"It's beautiful." Harry listened again, and he recognized the song.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance,_

_For a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough,_

_And it's hard, at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction,_

_Oh, beautiful release._

_Memories seep from my veins._

_Let me be empty,_

_Oh, and weightless,_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here,_

_From this dark, cold hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_

_Of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here._

"Fred, George?" the twins walked slowly to the door, but Aurea stopped them.

"I think that was Astrina and Julian, hold on let me get them." she stepped out of the room, and Harry exchanged looks with Ron.

"I think we've got more mates here."

"You got it Ron." Harry whispered and Aurea returned with Julian and Astrina. When they made eye contact with the twins, no one fainted. Instead, Fred walked over to Astrina and George walked over to Julian, both who were staring in awe at the two.

"Hello." The twins greeted.

"Hi, I-I...I'm Astrina." Fred smiled.

"Beautiful name, I'm Fred, uh…Frederick Weasley." Julian didn't even blink.

"I-I'm George, George Weasley." George blushed at Julian.

"Julian…Julian Amadahy." The two pairs just stared at each other.

"Uh guys…" Harry looked at Argento and Aurea.

"Looks like our youngest ones have finally found their loves." Aurea squealed with delight. "Oh I thought this day would never come!"

"Mother please!" Julian broke out of his daze. "Don't embarrass us."

"Oh but I can't help it, I was afraid you two would never find your mates." Fred kissed Astrina's hand.

"So I suppose I'm your mate my dear?" he put on the charm, the one thing he and George only used around such handsome people.

"It would seem so, mind taking a walk with me?" Fred smiled.

"Not at all ma'am." He looked at George. "Would it be alright if my brother and his, 'mate' joined us?" Astrina smiled.

"Of course, Julian and I would love to."

"Right we would sis." Julian turned to them. "Excuse us everyone." The two led Fred and George away, and as soon as they were out of earshot Ron and Harry both burst out laughing.

"Oh man did you see the looks on their faces?" Ron doubled over holding his stomach.

"I thought they would faint for sure!" Pansy laughed with them.

"What's going on?" Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Sirius, and Remus all entered. "Did everything go alright?" Harry and Ron regained their breathing and footing, and then they stood up and went to their mates.

"It went well, Fred and George are in on it completely." Harry hugged Lucius.

"And they're mates with Julian and Astrina." Ron kissed both his mates cheeks.

"Really? Two more Weasleys in the family?" Blaise groaned and Ron nudged him. "Hey I was kidding!"

"Don't let them hear you say that." Sirius and Remus looked at Argento.

"Looks like we've got more bonds to ensure." Maris stared at him.

"Oh no, no the only ones who will be bonding as of soon will be Ronald and Harry. Astrina, Julian, and Anthony need more time to know their mates before anything else happens."

"Oh but mother, Pansy and I want to be bonded." Pansy nodded.

"And what are you going to say to her parents? You must know her a little more first before this is done."

"I agree with your mother Anthony, you two should at least date a bit before you bond." Pansy turned in Anthony's arms.

"I can wait a bit, but you'll have to meet my parents before anything happens." Anthony kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you my flower."

"Hey now no mushy stuff!" Argento groaned, only to have all the mates cuddle their loves, including Sirius and Remus. "I said no mushy stuff!"

"Shut up Argy you were the same way with me." Aurea shoved him. "Now that all of that is out of the way, Minister Shacklebolt will be arriving tomorrow."

"What now?" Sirius about jumped.

"He will be here to discuss the bonding, and we will set a date. Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Pansy and the other two start school in a month so we must do this soon."

"I wish we didn't have to, but I see your point." Severus sat down in an armchair. "As long as it keeps Harry safe and out of harms' way then I can't object." Harry looked at his dad, and then went over to sit in his lap.

"You're still my dad, I know we missed out on a lot but we're here now." He hugged him. "Who knows, maybe you'll find someone else someday."

"Don't know about that." Harry missed the glance Severus sent at Hermione.

"We're family dad, Lucius and Draco will be part of that family."

"I know, but you're still my son and I will worry no matter what." Harry let go, and Severus just sighed. Harry knew he'd be alright with Lucius, in all the time they'd known each other Lucius was a better man after the war ended. It was just sad he and Harry both had to suffer, along with many others.

"Now that all this is underway, let's talk bonding."

_**Sorry about the cliffy, but the next one shall be worth it I promise. It's all about the bonding ceremony, but it starts off talking about what may happen before everyone goes off to Hogwarts again, which may not happen for another chapter after the next, still holding off on that.**_

_**Hermione and Severus will have a part in the next one too, as will our trio mates. Like who I paired Fred and George with?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Bonded Part 1

_**Hey I'm sorry it's been a while but I was working on a oneshot which I just posted so I hope this chapter also helps for the wait.**_

_**Now, this chapter is all about the bonding ceremony for our siren couples. Harry and Lucius are bonded, as are Fred, George, Ron, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy. There is a time skip, so please no flames. I know I said it would start off talking about who does what before they go to Hogwarts, but I decided to flip it at the last minute and save that for the next chapter. I'm sorry!**_

_**This is part one of the bonding, part two is going to begin with the 'honeymoon' /soul bonding phase.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two Weeks later:_

After all the mates were discovered, with the exception of Camillus, the whole family had found the time to set up a bonding ceremony for the siren couples and the one triple. The ceremony was taking place today, and Argento had arranged an elder from the Siren Council to be present to help bond the couples with Kingsley and be a witness. Maris's entire family, including her husband and children had come as well, but they kept their distance from Remus and Sirius since none of them trusted anything canine.

Harry was very excited, tonight would be his wedding night with Lucius, or his bonding night at least. They were only bonding, and then they could consummate the bond in their bedroom. Ron was excited too, and all the 'brides' of the bondings were in one room getting ready. Astrina, Pansy, George, Harry, and Ron were dressing themselves up for the ceremony in the special robes made by Aurea and Maris.

It turned out that while Ron was a submissive Siren, so was Draco. Ron was Draco's submissive, and Draco was Blaise's submissive so they would bear each other's children sometime in the future. They found this out when Blaise and Draco had a makeout session without Ron, but the redhead didn't mind because he would share Draco with Blaise and Blaise loved them both equally.

"Oh I'm so excited I can't contain myself!" Pansy squealed as she finished putting on her makeup. She and Astrina were wearing long white robes with silver trimmings, along with beautiful jewelry and gorgeous white lilies in their hair which was loose and curled.

"All of us are and I can't wait for this to be over, I'm dying to get my Freddie in bed!" Astrina giggled.

"Girls please no mushy talk." Ron groaned.

"Oh be quiet Ron you're the same way." Harry gave him a playful shove. The boys were wearing similar robes to the girls, but theirs actually had legs so it looked like they wore pants. All the robes had hoods which they had to keep over their heads until the time came for the kiss.

The way things would go out, Kingsley and the Elder would start it out like a normal bonding/wedding ceremony, and then they would take the witnesses' magical blessings to give away the 'brides'. After that they would magically fuse the couples' magical cores together and then see if anyone would object before casting the final seal.

"This is going to be so much fun, I so love bondings." The girls both squealed.

"Oi why did we have to share with girls again?" George groaned as he pulled on his top.

"Because we're the brides, we have no choice." Harry groaned. "Just be lucky that at least our clothes look manlier."

"Yeah but you're a siren as is Ron and Astrina, shouldn't you guys be with the other sirens?" Harry shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, but Maris just told us where to go while she and Aurea got the place set up." George rolled his eyes.

"It's just so hard to believe it's been almost two weeks already, and I feel like I know everything about Julian." George was a submissive mate to Julian, and they hit it off pretty well. Both enjoyed pranks, both had huge loyalty to family and friends, they loved having fun, they even had the same hobbies in common.

"Well I can tell my brother loves you already Georgie, you don't have anything to worry about." Astrina winked at him. "I know because Fred is the same way with me. We girls have eyes for these things."

"Let's just hurry up, the sooner the bonding goes through the better." Harry was eager to bond with Lucius; this would be considered marriage in the Siren world. He would finish up at Hogwarts, and then live with his mate for a while before deciding on a career.

"You just can't wait to get Lucius in bed." George snickered.

"Shut up." While Harry had finally connected with his siren blood, his siren urges were going off the radar. He'd been holding himself together for too long, and tonight was his night and though they weren't going on a honeymoon or anything Aurea had most of the grand suites in the house set up since most siren couples stay together for several days after their bonding.

Another thing Harry remembered was that a few days after the bonding, Lucius would be a siren as well. His magic would increase, his body would get slightly younger, and his love for Harry would expand probably far more than it had for anyone.

"You lot ready?" Sirius' voice came from the other side of the door.

"Almost!" Harry called after him.

"Well get moving the elder's here now!" they rushed into action, and then as soon as everyone was ready and finished they followed Sirius to the Grand Hall of the Mansion. The ceremony would be held in the Grand Hall, or the gigantic ballroom as Harry thought. It was almost as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, if not more grand. The entire room had been decorate with orchids, pink roses, cherry blossoms, and camellias for their symbolism to the siren nature; white and gold ribbons were everywhere, even the floor was decorated with white rose petals. Maris and Aurea really went through with their decorations.

"Amazing isn't it?" Astrina whispered.

"Very, your family really knows how to celebrate." Pansy giggled. "Has everyone arrived Mr. Black?"

"Call me Sirius Pansy, and yes everyone's here." There weren't that many guests, but it was enough to make them feel so welcomed and happy on their bonding. Bill and Fleur, the twins, Charlie, Pansy's parents, Maris' son Averill, he was the only one who could make the trip, Sirius, Remus, Blaise's mother was there, Andromeda arrived with Teddy, McGonagall had been briefed on the situations, and she just claimed she was more than happy to come and help them; Hermione, Severus, Luna, Neville, and Dennis Creevey had all attended and were filled in on the story and promised to keep it low.

'This is amazing.' Harry saw the guests all in their seats, and once the music began he and all the other mates would make their way into the room from different ends. First the intended mates would make their appearances, and then the sirens would come out. This was a bit different from a muggle wedding, they would say vows yes, but they were entering differently and in order for the bonds to be sealed each and every siren/siren mate had to have magical blessings from their families and friends.

Everything was fine so far, and as soon as the ceremony was over McGonagall and Kingsley were going to reveal how Harry and the others would continue to be with their mates even in Hogwarts. Harry was unsure to return, but he would have his dad, godfathers, his stepson, his brothers, his friends and mate with him.

"Alright, wait til the elder finishes speaking and then wait until he tells you to make your way out with the others.? When you reach the altar…"

"Stand next to your mate straight and tall, and wait until the elder addresses you before speaking. We know Sirius we know." Ron groaned at the dog Animagus.

"Oh, ok then. See you out there." Sirius made his way past the curtains covering the door. They waited anxiously, and then a loud cough echoed through the room and into the hallway.

"All rise for Elder Marius!" that was Argento's voice.

"Welcome guests, welcome one and all magical beings to this enchanting ceremony! We are all gathered here to bond the siren couples in both the Siren Realm, and the Wizard World. The mates we are bonding together are those of Siren Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, Siren Ronald Weasley to his mates Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, Siren Astrina Amadahy to Frederick Weasley, Siren Julian Amadahy to George Weasley, and Siren Anthony Amadahy to Pansy Parkinson. All sirens please make your entrances." That was their cue.

"Let's do this." Harry whispered to Ron and Astrina, and they made their ways through while Julian and Anthony made their entrances on either sides of the room. They made it slowly down the aisle, with the eyes of everyone in the room on them.

'So many people here.' Harry made his way first to the altar, and he made his way to one side of the semicircle stand, with Ron, and then Astrina next to him.

"Now all mates of the sirens before us make your entrance!" the elder Harry noticed seemed quite young. He looked maybe mid-twenties early thirties, ashy-brown waist-long hair with white eyes and skin, and he donned a long blue and silver robe with a long black sash around his neck. From what Aurea had told him the elder coming to bond them was nearly six hundred years old, but Harry didn't expect him to look so undeniably youthful.

'Siren beauty, it's almost too good to be true.' Harry thought and then he spotted Lucius make his entrance with the others. He, Draco, Blaise, Fred, and George all wore the same as them, but unlike George the other colors they wore were black and silver, probably symbolizing them as the dominants in the bondings.

Lucius and the others lined on the other side of the altar, this was the first part before the bonding began; introductions, then magical blessings, then vows, and then the final ties of bonding. Two weeks went a long way for all the couples, especially the newer ones. Harry was just sad that Arthur wasn't here for his sons, but if he came then Molly might try and show up; but at least he could be there on the wedding day since he supported his sons being gay. This bonding was just to make sure their mates would be there when they needed them.

"Now to begin, today we are giving our blessings to bond these magical beings together; the bond of the Siren and their soul mate is powerful, equally if not more powerful as the soul mate bond in the Wizard world. The bond between Siren and their mate is sacred, very special; to love a siren is to love your equal half, no matter whom they are or what they may have done in the past."

'Ok here comes the boring part.' This part Harry had waited for; he'd gotten extra sleep so he didn't fall asleep as Maris almost did during her own ceremony.

"Our worlds have been at peace for years now, and that main reason is because our own sirens have found mates among the witches and wizards and have led us to believe that happiness can be found even in the smallest of areas. It is my honor to be here on this special day, to bond together these happy sirens and their mates before us. Now, to begin this ceremony we must have the magical blessings of all family members and friends before us. Who gives the blessings to the bonding of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy?"

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, give my blessings to the bonding of my son and his mate." Severus stood from his seat. All those that gave their blessings would stand until the next round of blessings came.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, give my blessings to the bonding of my godson and his mate."

"I, Remus John Lupin, give my blessings to the bonding of my godson and his mate."

"I, Lord Argento Ares Amadahy, give my blessings to my descendant and his mate."

"I, Lady Aurea Hera Amadahy, give my blessings to my descendant and his mate."

"I, Lady Maris Aurea Amadahy-Sheridan, give my blessings to my descendant and his mate."

"I, Lord Caspian Marcos Sheridan, give my blessings to my descendant and his mate." That was Maris' husband, his family was as noble and well-known in the siren world but not in the Wizard World. Harry only met him briefly, but he seemed like an ok man.

"I, Lord Averill Caspian Sheridan, give my blessings to my descendant and his mate." That was the son, the one who's line led to Harry's mother and then to him.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, give my blessings to my friend Harry Potter and his mate."

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, give my blessings to my father and his siren mate Harry Potter."

"I, William Arthur Weasley, along with most of my family in the Weasley clan, give my blessings to my friend Harry Potter and his mate."

"I, Andromeda Sabrina Black-Tonks, give my blessings to Harry and his mate." Teddy smiled at Harry, his cute little baby face broke into a huge grin and his hair turned black. That was the last of Harry's line, the ones who could give blessings in the siren family, Harry's father and godfathers, and closest friends which besides Ron was Hermione; as soon as everyone sat down Elder Marius cleared his throat.

"We have all the blessings of the bonding of Harry Potter and his mate Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Potter you may stand beside your mate and take the center." Harry moved from his spot and stood directly in front of Elder Marius and Kingsley. "Now we shall have the blessings of our next bond, Ronald Weasley and his mates Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Who gives their blessings to this bond?"

"I, William Arthur Weasley and my brothers Charles, Frederick, and George Weasley all give our blessings to our youngest brother and his mates."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, give my blessings to my good friend and his mates."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, give my blessings to my cousin and his mates."

"I, Andromeda Sabrina Black-Tonks, give my blessings to my nephew and his mates."

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, give my blessings to my son and his mates."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, give my blessings to my godson and his mates."

"I, Harry James Potter, give my blessings to my good friend and his mates."

"I, Rebecca Andretti Zabini, give my blessings to my son and his mates." That was the last of Ron's family and closest friends.

"The bonded blessing for Ronald Weasley and his mates have been given, Mr. Weasley I ask you to stand here and have your mates on either side of you." They did so. "Now, who gives the blessings to the bonding of siren Astrina Amadahy and her mate Frederick Weasley?"

"I, William Arthur Weasley, along with my brothers Charles, George, and Ron all give our blessings to our brother and his mate."

"I, Lord Argento Ares Amadahy, along with my wife, sons and daughter, give our blessings to our dear Astrina and her mate."

"I, Harry James Potter, give my blessings to Fred and Astrina."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, give my blessings to Fred and Astrina." That was the last, now that all the main names had been presented during the first blessing they didn't have to say their full names and they could speak for whoever else had given blessings if they were family.

"We have the blessings for Frederick Weasley and Astrina Amadahy. Mr. Weasley I will ask you to stand here next to young Mr. Malfoy with Miss Amadahy." They did so. "Now we must have the blessings for young Anthony Amadahy and his mate Pansy Parkinson."

"I, Lord Archibald Forrester Parkinson, give my blessings to my daughter and her mate."

"I, Lady Marigold Flora Parkinson, give my blessings to my daughter and her mate."

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, give my blessings to my best friend and her mate."

"I, Lord Argento Ares Amadahy, along with my wife, sons, and daughters, give our blessings to our son and his mate."

"I, Lord Caspian Sheridan, give my blessings to my uncle and his mate." The line from Pansy's family, Draco, and the Amadahy was all that was needed for that bond.

"We have all blessings to this couple, Anthony bring your mate over here on the other side of Mr. Potter here." Anthony took Pansy's hand and led her to the other side of Harry. "Now, for our last bonding, who gives their blessings to the mating pair of young Julian Amadahy and his mate George Weasley?" thankfully Bill didn't stop standing after Ron's blessings came.

"I, William Weasley, along with my brothers Charles, Frederick, and Ronald, give our blessings to our brother and his mate."

"I, Harry James Potter, give my blessings to my friend and his mate."

"I, Lord Argento Ares Amadahy and my entire family give our blessings to our youngest son and his new mate." Phew, finally got through to the last of the blessings, now they just had to go through the vows.

"We have all blessings needed for each of these bonds, now we shall do the vows. All dominants in the groups raise your right hands." Lucius, Anthony, Blaise, Draco-who was both dominant and submissive, Julian, and Fred all raised their hands. "It's the nature of the dominant siren to protect and cherish their submissive mates, do you all vow to love and protect your submissives?"

"We do." They all answered.

"And do you promise to be there for them, in such a time that they should be in danger or of great needs?" that made Harry blush slightly.

"We do."

"Thank you, now all submissives raise your right hands." Harry, Ron, Pansy, Astrina, and George did as the elder said. "The nature of the submissive siren is to be faithful and keep the dominants happy, the submissive siren is to be cherished and cared for by the dominant mate. Do you each vow to be truthful, loyal, and faithful to your dominant mates?"

"We do."

"And do you promise to be there for them in such times where they cannot protect you; that you would care for them as they will for you?"

"We do." The vows were short, but the magic behind them said so much more.

"The sirens and their mates have completed their vows, now by the power vested in our two worlds, Minister Shacklebolt and I will now bond the mates and their cores." Elder Marius pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Harry and Lucius. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, join hands please." They did so.

"I, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt of the Wizard World, hereby declare the immediate bond of the siren Harry James Potter, and his siren mate Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to have them combined by soul and magic."

"I, Elder Marius, grand councilman of the Siren Realm, hereby declare the bond of the siren Harry James Potter, and his siren mate Lucius Malfoy to be combined by soul and magic." They raised their wands over their heads, and small silver strands of light came from the tips and surrounded Lucius and Harry. "Remember, your bond is to be nourished with love, cherished with passion, and embraced by your own hearts; your souls are forever bound, and now in the name of our two worlds, we proclaim your bond…" the strands began to get brighter. "Complete." The strands tightened around them, and Harry felt huge warmth overcome his body. After a few seconds, the strands swirled to the front of their chests and faded into their skin.

"The bond of Harry James Potter and Lucius Malfoy is now complete." The fluttering in Harry's heart felt strange, probably the magic of the bond working into his core. He took a quick glance at Lucius, and the older man just had the kindest, softest smile he'd ever seen as the bond finished.

"Now that your bond is complete in magic, you must now complete the last part in soul. I present to you all, Harry Potter and his siren mate Lucius Malfoy, as they leave this room to finish the soul bonding. You may leave this room." Lucius never let go of Harry's hand, even as they turned to walk back down the aisle.

'Oh man, it's coming back…' Harry's siren urges had been at rest when they started the ceremony, and now they were clicking in his brain. Harry noticed how Sirius and Remus both had smiles on their faces, and his father had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let them fall. Hermione had soft eyes too, but she had a happier look on her face.

This was how the ceremony would go, they did the introductions, the blessings, the vows, the magical bonding, and now they had to do the soul bonding; which was pretty much like a wedding night sort of thing. Only Harry and Lucius would be gone for a few days, as would the others until the bond was fully completed.

"Are you alright Harry?" they made it upstairs, but they had to make it to the next level before they reached their hall.

"Fine…just get me upstairs quickly." Lucius smirked and scooped Harry into his arms. "Hey!"

"Hush." Lucius raced upstairs with him, and before Harry knew it they were on their floor.

"How did you…don't tell me your powers are already kicking in?" Lucius shrugged.

"Could be, or it's just my youth coming back since I'm carrying such a gorgeous creature in my arms." Harry blushed again. "Now let's get to our room, I cannot wait to ravish you." The older man wriggled his eyebrows at Harry and then made it over to some double doors at the end of the hall. The knobs had a sign over them, one that said 'Do Not Enter', and it had the symbol of the key that was supposed to unlock the door. Harry pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, Lucius carried him into the room and practically threw him onto the large king-sized bed.

"Lucius…" the older man towered over him, just staring before he placed a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry pushed at his chest, but Lucius moved downwards and began kissing his neck. "Lucius stop, hold on…" the man groaned.

"Why?"

"I…I want to get ready first." Lucius stared at him. "Let me get out of these clothes, I have to do some personal stuff before we do this." The blonde sighed, and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry love, I forgot you're new at this. Go on then, I'll wait."

"Don't get anxious." Harry kissed his chin and quickly moved into the bathroom. Once he closed the door behind him it looked more like a large marble closet. It was huge, large Jacuzzi tub, porcelain sink and toilet, marble floors, huge blue silk shower curtain, large clouded windows; it was like an expensive bathhouse.

'Wow…' Harry gazed for a few more seconds before he carefully pulled off his white robes. He hung them up on the shower, and went over to the mirror to get a good look at himself. He no longer needed his glasses, his vision was normal now so his eyes looked almost like emeralds. His hair was slightly longer, long enough to tie back, his body was well toned and fit, Fred and George had been right he looked like he'd had a full on body makeover.

The boy in the mirror was almost unrecognizable, it was absolutely breathtaking. Harry quickly grabbed the mouthwash and toothpaste; he would clean his teeth first, probably comb out his hair and wash his face before going back to his mate.

He just hoped he was ready for his mate as his mate was ready for him. Lucius had more experience with love-making than him, the furthest he'd ever got was a mark on the neck. He shouldn't be worried though, he had a man who loved him to no end and he would love him until the day he died which hopefully wouldn't be for a few hundred years.

As soon as Harry finished fixing himself up he pulled out the red silk robe from under the bathroom sink and slipped it on. He made his way over to the door, slowly opened it and spotted his mate on the bed with nothing but his boxers on. Harry smiled at him, he smiled back, and as he approached the bed Harry slowly let the robe slip off his shoulders just before Lucius gently pulled him down on the bed.

"Harry my love, I'm going to ravish you until your body glows as bright as the moon." he said just before he kissed Harry's lips.

_**Forgive me if the bonding ceremony was a bit disarray. I tried to come up with something similar to other bonds I've seen in other fics and I tried not to copy anything from anyone. Like I said earlier this is part one, so part two takes place in the next chapter.**_

_**I'll probably throw Hogwarts plans in at the end of the next chapter, but it'll be among Snape and the others and the real decision will be made by Harry. Here's a hint though…Dumbledore won't be a problem for a while.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Bonded Part 2

_**Very glad lots of you liked the ceremony, cuz here comes the honeymoon phase. First part is picking up where the last couple leaves and the others discuss what will be done concerning Hogwarts. I know I said I'd throw that at the end but at the last minute I decided to switch it, gives it more effect in my mind. **_

_**The lemon scene, I'll be easy on the details but I can't be too descriptive, and I'm going to throw in a scene between Hermione and Snape. Hopefully it'll be enough, so this will still have a slashy scene but it's a short one.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Grand Hall:_

As soon as the last bonded couple left the room, most of the guests with the exception of Maris's son Averill and the few teachers of Hogwarts and Teddy left. Lord and Lady Parkinson would contact Pansy in a few days after her little 'honeymoon', knowing that bonded sirens took days to get their bond completed after the ceremony. Andromeda had been feeling ill all morning and asked if Remus could take Teddy for the rest of the trip; she even mentioned how tired she was all the time so she might let him permanently.

Sirius and Remus of course were happy that Harry was finally bonded, and they were even happier they could spend the rest of the vacation with little Teddy. The boy was only a few months old, but he was a smart little one just like his mother had been, though not clumsy, yet.

Bill and Fleur left soon too, along with Charlie who had to fly home to Romania for a project. They wished Ron and Harry luck, along with the others who bonded that day. They would be secretive as they were supposed to, and while the rest of the family thought they were on vacation no one would guess what was happening right now.

"That was a lovely ceremony Kingsley." Elder Marius shook hands with the minister. "I must be off though, if there's any trouble feel free to contact me."

"Will do my friend." Marius bid everyone goodbye before disapparating. "That was quite a ceremony, I'm very happy for everyone."

"As are we, right Severus?"

"Right." Severus was reluctant about the whole thing, but he knew that Harry was being well cared for and Lucius would be good for him.

"Oh, I forgot Harry wanted me to give you this Kingsley before you left." Sirius reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a letter. Kingsley took it and opened it.

_Kingsley,_

_First of all I want to thank you for being at the ceremony and for bonding Lucius and I, we really appreciate it and are grateful for it. The others are grateful too I'm sure, and please thank Elder Marius for me when you see him again._

_Also, I wanted to tell you a few things about Dumbledore; I'm sure you are familiar with the story of how he set me and my family up years ago and that he's behind most of the misery we went through. I have the memories in a vial, as do Sirius, Remus, my dad, and even the letters my mum sent to prove the lines. Sirius will give them to you, I asked him to do so since I'm going to be preoccupied for a while._

_I want to press charges against Dumbledore, and I know you're a busy man so I'm in no rush for a trial but I at least want him in Azkaban. My dad will agree and may also press charges, Sirius and Remus too but they'll show as witnesses._

_Don't worry about the Dursleys, yes they neglected me but they never went too far. Dumbledore disregarded the will of my mother and stepfather, and he framed Sirius with Pettigrew's help. Please just get to him soon, and if you need to speak with me please let me know._

_Thank you again._

_Harry_

"Well…Sirius?"

"Yeah here." Sirius handed Kingsley a bag containing the vials of memories. "If you want statements we'll give them."

"I'll need to check these first, protocol. Now I must be getting back to the Ministry, but Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"If these allegations are proven which I'm sure they will be, will you be willing to take over as Headmistress of Hogwarts?" McGonagall shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, I'm due to retire soon and I'd like to retire as a teacher not a headmistress. Severus?" everyone turned to Severus. "You were headmaster during the last bit of the war; perhaps you could be better for the job."

"I agree, Severus you were a great headmaster from what I know." Remus agreed with Minerva.

"Well…I suppose I can. If Dumbledore is apprehended though we're going to need a new Potions and DADA professor, Sirius would you and Remus be up for the jobs?" both men's eyes widened.

"If it comes to it then yes, I can take Potions I was rather good at them." Sirius offered, he might have been a slacker in school but he was a good potions student.

"I can take DADA if it's done."

"Then we're at an agreement." Severus turned to Kingsley. "I'll take the job once Dumbledore is gone." Kingsley smiled.

"Great, but you'll have to discuss what to do about Harry and the others; they can't leave their bonded mates."

"I have an idea for that." Minerva spoke up. "We'll give Lucius Deputy Headmaster, he can work with you Severus instead of teaching and he can patrol with the prefects after hours if needed. As for Anthony, well…Hagrid is injured from the war and still recovering, perhaps Anthony could take over and become his assistant."

"Anthony does love animals." Aurea smiled. "I think he'd like that."

"Then it's settled, the others are students for the time being so we can arrange for it. Lucius will have to have private quarters with Harry as well, as will Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Weasley with their mates."

"I'll make the arrangements." Minerva smiled. "We have our plans."

"Yes indeed, thank you again Kingsley."

"You're welcome Severus, now I must be off. Good day everyone and tell the kids I said congrats to them all." Kingsley disapparated on the spot.

"I'd best be going too, Albus will get suspicious if I don't get back soon. Good day to you all and tell Potter I'm happy for him and the others." She disapparated too, and everyone who was left went straight into the drawing room to relax.

"Oh I'm so happy for all of them." Maris snuggled into her husband's arms.

"Oh mother, I'm sorry but I have to go I have plans." Averill hugged his parents and grandparents before disapparating as well.

"Where's he going?"

"Averill's always busy these days, even if he is living a retired life out in the states." She sighed. "Well we're going to be on our own for the next few days. Severus?"

"I'm happy for my son and Lucius, they're good for each other as are Ronald, Zabini and Draco are." Severus took a sip of tea when Aurea handed him a cup. Hermione nodded in agreement, and then both noticed the strange looks they were getting from Camillus and Sirius and Remus.

"What?" Hermione looked at them all.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Sirius pointed between them. "I'm not trying to pry but…you two look so…what's the word I'm thinking of Remy?"

"Kindred?"

"Something like that." Hermione gave a nervous look.

"We're just friends Black, nothing more."

"Are you sure?" Aurea gave them a curious look. "I can see a spark in you both, not to mention your auras are quite…glowing."

"Um, we just spend a lot of time together that's all. We're both very intellectual so we share common knowledge." Hermione sipped her tea.

"If you say so." Everyone just sighed and relaxed while they drank tea, but Hermione and Severus just glanced at each other briefly feeling different from before.

_Harry and Lucius's room:_

"Lucius…please be gentle with me?" Harry whispered to his mate just as they finished their kiss.

"I will be my love, you need not worry. I'm a gentleman and I have more experience than you." As he said this Lucius moved one hand down Harry's toned chest slowly, right until he reached the robe tie at his waist. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." Harry eagerly nodded and Lucius kissed him again before moving slowly to his ear. "Ahh…" the mouth nibbled on his earlobe and nipped down his neck until it stopped just above his collarbone. Sucking on the flesh Lucius removed the robe carefully from under Harry and held him while he marked the soft flesh.

"Mmm, you taste delicious Harry." His low voice whispered over Harry's skin giving it goose bumps. Harry sighed as Lucius moved past his collarbone and kissed his pecks before licking a nipple.

"Ah…ooh…" Harry's moans were heavenly, and he felt Lucius' erection harden on his leg. "Lucius…?"

"Shh, it's ok Harry it's no rush." Lucius moved his other hand to pinch Harry's other nipple, and Harry whined at the sensation. He felt his own erection coming, and it grew as Lucius lower hand gently rubbed against him. "Oh my…"

"Lucius…please…" Harry was still a virgin, but his body wanted more. His siren hormones were going crazy, just enough for his inner siren to come through.

"My love I'm going to prepare you, do you think you can take it?" Harry hastily nodded and then moaned as Lucius' mouth went to a very sensitive area.

"AAHH!" Harry screamed in pleasure, and thankfully the room was shielded with silence charms. The sensations over his body were absolutely sinful, so much he felt as if he could drop dead from sheer pleasure.

"Mmmm." Lucius' moan over him made him crazy. Soon enough Harry came, and Lucius looked up at him with a grin. "You taste so good my love." Harry's whole body was hot now, so hot.

"That…that was…" Lucius stopped him with a kiss.

"That was only the beginning, now here comes the second part." Harry looked at him, and felt a small twinge of fear overcome him.

"It…it's going to hurt right?" Lucius smiled softly.

"It will at first, but it'll get better I promise. The first time is always a little painful, but if you know how to make it last shortly then the pain is a good thing." Harry wasn't so sure, Lucius' finger traced his lips and his jawline. "I will make this as pleasuring as possible my Harry, you can trust me."

"I do trust you." Harry kissed his lips. "I'm just…"

"It's ok to be a little scared my lion, I was too on my first time." Harry stared at him. "That's another story, now are you ready?" Harry nodded again before Lucius went back below his waist, not before leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

"Mmmm…" Harry moaned again, and this time the magic of his inner siren came to life as the bed began to shake under them both. "Lucius…I need you…"

"Patience my lion, patience." Harry felt Lucius turn him over onto his stomach, and then felt some huge hands massage his gluteus maximus and minimus. He heard Lucius mutter a spell, and then the fingers near his entrance felt warm and wet.

"L-Lucius…?" Harry turned around to see Lucius lick the area just above his waist.

"Like I said before my love, I'm going to ravish you until your body glows as bright as the moon." The fingers moved between his cheeks, and then Harry let out the loudest moan he'd ever given.

_Library:_

"Oh dear…" ever since Camillus and the others brought up that stupid subject Hermione turned into a completely nervous Nelly. After they finished with the tea she made her way back into the library, and Snape didn't follow her this time. She needed the space, and he probably did too.

"Hermione." His deep voice almost made her jump.

"You scared me."

"Wasn't my intention; are you alright?" she nodded. "I understand that Aurea made you uncomfortable out there."

"Yes she did, but it's no big deal." Hermione set the book she was reading down, and then reached into the shelf next to her to grab another. "I mean not that you're unattractive or anything but you lost your mate years ago and I'm really young so…"she stopped as he approached her.

"I may have lost my Lily, but that doesn't mean I can't find love again. You're not too young Hermione, at least not to me."

"I'm seventeen, besides I think the attention would be better on the boys for now."

"I remember you used to have a crush on Ronald, didn't you?"

"I did, but then we decided that it was the impact of the war that brought us closer. We broke up, he wanted to seek new opportunities and I wanted to focus on my future." Severus smirked.

"You need to stop worrying about the future and worry about the present, you're still young you have time to find someone."

"And you're not too old, you're still a catch I can see." He stared at her. "You're not ugly Severus, and even though I'm plain I think that my looks finally kicked in."

"You aren't plain, you're a girl with natural beauty the same way Lily was. You know, in several ways you remind me of her." She nearly dropped the books.

"I do?" he nodded.

"You're smart, you're pretty, definitely not afraid to speak your mind, you're loyal to those you care for, hell you're nosy like she was, but you're your own person. I know it sounds odd me comparing you to my dead wife, but I suppose it's the memories."

"Does it have anything to do with Harry?"

"I suppose so, seeing him happy brings back a lot of fond memories of when Lily and I were first mated. She would've loved to be here for him."

"She is, even if you can't see her." Severus smiled, and then leaned against the shelf. "You had Lily and you have Harry and Lucius, and Draco, all of them with successful bondings and me…well my past relationships didn't work out and so I think I'll be off on dating for a while."

"Why's that?"

"I think you know why, who would want to date a bushy-haired know-it-all like me? Besides people are still recovering from the war, it wouldn't be a good idea." She set the books down and set herself down in a comfortable armchair.

"You're not ugly, your hair's just very curly is all and for being a know-it-all, well you kind of developed that on your own."

"Only after you called me it in third year, when you substituted for Lupin." He shrugged.

"Maybe so, but you are very bright and all those things I listed are enough to charm any man. You're still young, you have time." She shrugged.

"So do you." She smiled, and then looked at a table containing a magical wizard chess set. "Would you care to play?" he smirked.

"Why not?" they took places on either side of the tables, and then the game began but Hermione had an odd thought come into her head.

'He's complimenting me, pointing out my charms, could he…?' she shook the thought away as Severus made his move. 'Don't even try it Granger, he's too mature for you.'

'Don't bother trying Snape, she's too young and too good for a man your age.'

_**I'm sorry if it didn't turn out like most of you hoped, but hopefully it was enough. Now the next chapter will likely be sometime after the bonding completes, starting off with Lucius and Harry then a little brief meeting with the other new couples.**_

_**Might also throw in a little something about Dumbledore, then perhaps mention when they'll return to Hogwarts.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Discussions and Arrest

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but updates are going to be a bit slow for a while since I'm starting summer classes. I can try and update fics maybe twice a week but no promises, I got four to fill out so I appreciate your patience. **_

_**Now this is just a chapter on our siren couples, where they talk amongst each other after going through the first part of the honeymoon phase. Then it'll flip to Dumbledore at the end, and he won't be a problem for a while.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Lucius and Harry's room:_

"Ugh…oh Merlin…" Harry had been asleep during most of the night, exhausted from marital activities with his mate all day long. He awoke to find himself entangled in the loving arms of his gorgeous mate, and oh did Lucius look so adorable when he was sleeping. Thankfully he didn't need his glasses anymore so he didn't have to focus to see his husband's beautiful face. Harry gave Lucius a quick kiss before slowly moving out of his arms and out of bed. He needed a shower and a few pain potions since his back was covered in bite marks which stung slightly.

They had been a little rough with each other, but according to Maris and Aurea it was the dominant in the relationship's way of claiming their mate. Maris had said after her honeymoon she had several bruises and small cuts but they healed within a few days. Harry just hoped his wouldn't last too long otherwise if others saw them it could cause controversy.

'Time to bathe.' Harry quietly snuck into the bathroom and used his wand to start the water. A nice hot soak was all he needed, and then he could spend some time with his mate. He was also hoping to see the others soon too, it had been three days since the ceremony and Harry wanted to see how the twins and Ron were doing with their new mates, Pansy too.

The nice hot water was ready in minutes, so as Harry settled himself in he began to think of everything that had happened when he found out about his heritage. He had his dad with him, his godfathers, his two best friends, his newfound siren family, his mate and stepson who now included Ron since he was mated to Draco; he had everything he'd wanted so far. Dumbledore had screwed with his life for years, but if the Aurors got to him soon Harry was certain he would be safe; he could handle the other Weasleys, it was Ron and the twins he worried for though.

Molly, Ginny, and Percy had flipped when they found out Harry, Ron, and Charlie was gay. He wasn't too sure about Arthur but the man had loyalties to his sons so maybe there was hope for him. Bill was supportive of it all, after all these were his baby brothers; oh Harry could just imagine the shock on Molly's face if she found out her sons and Harry was mated to sirens, especially the Malfoys. Ginny would be trouble too no doubt, but she was just a spoiled princess and he wasn't going to let her wreck his new life. He let her off easily, she overreacted simple as that.

'Ahhh…life is good.' Dumbledore would soon be out of the way, and hopefully things at Hogwarts would be fine for their last year otherwise Harry was scared his old housemates wouldn't be happy about his love life; not that he cared anyway.

Harry's bites were soothed over by the water, the bruises would take a bit more time to heal but it wasn't a problem they weren't bad. Soon enough his entire body felt refreshed, so he washed up, dried off, and pulled on some comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt before stepping out of the washroom. Lucius was still asleep on the bed, poor man really tired himself out yesterday; but Harry didn't care, he wanted his mate awake. Harry carefully tiptoed to Lucius, leaned over and blew in his ear.

"Lucius…" he whispered and then nibbled on the blonde's earlobe.

"Mmm…" his mate groaned but didn't wake.

"C'mon Lucius, time to wake up." Harry whispered again and this time moved to put gentle kisses on his mate's neck. The blonde stirred and one eye opened before the other did, then Harry received a sleepy smile. "Morning sleepyhead."

"No morning, sleep." Lucius turned back over to his side and pulled the covers over his head.

"Oh no, you're getting up whether you like it or not." Harry jumped onto the bed and immediately went to tickle-attack Lucius' sides. Lucius shrieked in response and flew out of the bed with the sheets entangled around his waist. Silver eyes glared at Harry who just laughed before he shrieked as the blonde tackled him into the middle of the bed.

"You're gonna regret that Harry." Lucius growled whilst attacking the skin on Harry's neck.

"Uh uh, no you don't." Harry flipped them over. "I'm still healing from yesterday, and I just took a bath so you can wait until later." His mate grumbled.

"Then why'd you wake me?"

"Because it's almost nine, no it is nine and we're do to have breakfast with the others this morning remember?" they were going to have it in Ron's quarters, it was the largest room since he had two mates so they had the master quarters.

"Ugh do I have to?"

"Yes you do, besides don't you want to see Draco?" Lucius nodded, and then Harry helped him up. "Go take a shower you smell of sex."

"Since when is that a problem?"

"It's not to me but maybe to everyone else, go on." Lucius just smirked, and then summoned his wand.

"No need." He waved the wand over his body, and right away the scent vanished. "Simple cleaning spell works for me, but I'll take a shower later." Harry laughed before kissing his mate.

"Ok then, just put on some clothes we need to meet them." Lucius sighed but did as Harry asked, he grabbed some comfortable robes and combed out his long hair before he turned to Harry.

"Better?"

"Much better, come here." Harry beckoned him to move, which he did and in so planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Has anyone told you you're a good kisser?"

"Only Narcissa, but that was when we were married." Lucius hugged him. "Let's go, my stomach's hungry." Harry felt a rumble near his abdomen, and giggled.

"Looks like your stomach agrees with you, ok let's go." Harry spelled the bed to make itself and joined Lucius into the hall when they came to Ron's door. Harry knocked, and Blaise answered. "Morning Blaise."

"Morning Harry, Mr. Malfoy." He let them through; everyone else was already there and greeted them with smiles.

"Hey guys." Ron ran over to hug Harry, and Draco hugged his father. "Ow! Ron let go you're crushing me…!" as Ron's arms enveloped him the breath was knocked out of his body, and his bones cracked.

"Sorry, still trying to get used to this." Ron let go. "You look great mate, you're glowing."

"So are you, you too Draco, George, Pansy." They all smiled and exchanged hugs.

"How are you father?"

"Fine Draco, tired but fine."

"Harry wear you out yesterday?" the twins smirked and both men blushed.

"Hush Fred, leave them be." Astrina kissed her husband's cheek. "We're all lovely this morning, even if we're wearing such comfortable clothes." She took a sip of her coffee. Breakfast was laid out on a small table, fruit, pancakes, eggs, grits, toast, sausages, bacon, hash browns, an entire smorgasbord set out for them.

"Oh this looks great." Harry and Lucius took their seats. Lucius made a plate for himself and Harry, and of course everyone ate until there was no food left.

"So how was your first night Ron?" George leaned in to hear his little brother speak. Ron blushed and leaned into his mates.

"I won't lie, it was sensational." Draco and Blaise kissed his cheeks.

"He was insatiable the first night, I almost couldn't believe it." Blaise laughed and Ron smacked his head.

"Don't tell them everything!" the boy's face was redder than his hair, and his two older brothers just laughed very hard.

"Our Ronnie's become a man now." Fred had tears coming out of his eyes.

"He's so cute when he's embarrassed." George was the same.

"Oh poor Ron…" Harry mumbled.

"You shouldn't laugh at him Georgie, I seem to recall you begging for more of my touches after we made love five times." Everyone's eyes widened and mouths dropped to the floor, and George's face turned a serious red. Julian kissed his cheek and just chuckled.

"Ok can we please not discuss this at the table? As funny as that was I'd like to finish up my food." Pansy couldn't stop smiling, but she did have a point.

"Yeah you're right Pansy, c'mon guys you can embarrass your mates when we're done eating." Anthony tucked a hair behind her ear.

"I'm done."

"Me too."

"Me three." That was Ron's group.

"Looks like everyone's about done." Harry pushed his plate and leaned back. "I can honestly say this has been the best summer I've ever had."

"I can agree with you there mate, I didn't think being a siren could be so much fun not to mention so amazing." Harry snickered at Ron.

"You're just saying that because you've got two mates instead of one."

"So what? I happen to love them both thank you." Harry sniggered again.

"Funny how last year you said you couldn't care less if they ended up in Azkaban or not." Fred pitched in.

"Hey that was back when I was a prat, not to mention it was sometime before the war ended." Ron frowned only to have his two mates hold onto him.

"It's ok Ron, we were all prats back then but the past is the past." Draco kissed his and Blaise's cheeks. "I wouldn't judge you on your mistakes."

"Yeah we all make them." Blaise hugged them both.

"Aww aren't they cute?" Astrina cooed.

"Adorable." The twins cooed with her and everyone laughed.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Ron shouted and stormed off. Draco and Blaise looked apologetic.

"Sorry about him, we're not sure why but his emotions keep flying off the radar." They took off after Ron and Anthony laughed.

"His body is adjusting to your dominances over him, it's kind of similar to a female dog in heat but his emotions are the least of your problems. Almost every siren with two mates goes through it, I had a friend who had a wife and husband, and the wife almost took his head off when he refused to get her some special desserts she was hankering for."

"Was she pregnant?"

"No she just had a huge sweet tooth, but when she did get pregnant oh man she was awful. Always demanding, bossing them around, they came close to baring their fangs at her but after she had the baby she repaid them for it." Harry stared at his siren uncle.

"Do we want to know how?" Anthony shook his head. "Good I don't feel like blowing chunks everywhere this early." Everyone laughed.

"Well this has been a great morning so far." Blaise came back through the door. "Ron's ok he's just moody right now. He'll be here in a minute."

"Hey Harry do you want to see your dad later?" Astrina leaned into Fred's arm.

"I can't, I still feel weird and I don't want to risk hurting him." Harry missed his father, but he was still busy getting in full control of the mating bond.

"Smart idea." Anthony took a sip of coffee. "So when are we supposed to return to Hogwarts?"

"Two weeks." Blaise answered him. "By then we'll have everything together, but my question is this, if we go back and we have trouble with most of our classmates should we let it know we're all sirens?"

"That depends on the situations, but you can discuss that with the minister and Snape since he's likely going to take over as headmaster." Astrina answered him. "I overheard them talking about it after the ceremony."

"I think we should do it, let the world know so people can learn to lay off." Ron came back with Draco. "I know that our auras will attract other people, not to mention our songs."

"I agree." George pitched in. "It would be better than it all coming out at once, plus if you accidentally hurt someone you can't be held responsible if they know what you are."

"Definitely." Lucius coughed then sighed. "Harry?" Harry almost didn't feel so sure, but then he realized that if something went wrong then it would be better to let the others know of his and their heritage.

"Yeah, but we'd better speak to Kingsley first. I don't want that Skeeter tramp coming on us again." Everyone rolled their eyes, even the sirens knew about Skeeter and her slandering articles.

"Ok then, but should we reveal who we're with?" Draco looked between everyone.

"Yes, that way everyone would know to keep away from us if they're willing to start trouble." Harry spoke up. "We talk to Kingsley, we'll talk to my dad, it'll all be settled." Ron smirked.

"You just can't wait until Ginny blows up right?"

"Right." Both boys laughed, a lot of laughter was on this morning. Harry was just glad that when he returned to Hogwarts he'd have his friends, family, and his mate with him. Of course though, he knew that soon enough, big bad Dumbledork was going to be put away; he just wished he could be there to witness the arrest.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's office:_

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office; things weren't going well for him at all. First Harry disappeared, then Severus reveals he's the boy's father, and now he had no way of contacting him or the other Weasleys who vanished over the summer.

He needed Harry back, the boy was due to finish his final year and once that year was over he was due to marry Ginny Weasley. Once they married Ginny agreed to split her fortune with the old man, he would need it to repay a few debts from the war, not to mention paying off the Weasley's debts as he'd agreed if this went through. Harry won him the war, now he was due to finish his duty and marry the girl and provide more Potters to make better weapons for the future. Once that was done Dumbledore could try to become the new Minister for Magic and rule the world as he'd wanted since Cornelius stepped down.

'When Harry returns, I'm sure I can persuade him to do my bidding. It wasn't hard before, and it won't be hard again.' Just as he was about to sit back down the door to his office was forced open. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped through with some Aurors and Minerva McGonagall was with them.

"Kingsley my friend, what can I do for you?" the Aurors surrounded him and pointed their wands. "What is this?"

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest by order of the Minister of Magic, surrender now and we can make this easier." One Auror spoke forcefully.

"Under arrest? For what may I ask?" Kingsley stepped forward.

"You have multiple charges going back seventeen years Albus, new evidence suggests that you had more to do with Harry Potter's life than you put on. You seemed to have interfered with the deaths of James and Lily Potter, we have witnesses and memories to prove it. Now come."

"Kingsley you can't possibly believe that." He looked to his deputy headmistress. "Minerva surely you don't believe this?" she gave him her worst glare.

"You have really wronged that boy Albus, I didn't want to believe it at first but you have done far worse to him than I could ever imagine. Your family would be ashamed of you, Lily and James would be ashamed and turning in their graves."

"This is an outrage; I've only done what's best for the boy he's like a son to me." he was surrounded again.

"More like a weapon now be quiet." Another Auror waved their wand and Dumbledore was bound in magical chains. Another took his wand and hid it away in his pocket. "We will explain the charges once we bring you to Azkaban, let's go."

"You cannot do this to me! I'm the Head Warlock of the Wizenagamot, I'm the headmaster I don't deserve to go to prison!" he tried to protest some more but then Kingsley silenced him with a spell.

"Delude yourself all you want Albus, but this time I'll make sure you never hurt that kid again or his family." those were the last words spoken to Dumbledore as the Aurors dragged him away and out of the school. Unknown to him though the whole staff knew what happened, and as he was taken away they turned their backs to him and let the men lure him out.

_**Hope you liked it, next one is where the article goes out and Harry returns to Hogwarts with his new family and friends. I will say this though, he won't be taking the train.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Hogwarts

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**_

_**Now this chapter is where they return to Hogwarts, and yes it will have a part where McGonagall announces the siren heritage to the entire school, I had originally thought to make it for the Daily Prophet but then I remembered Harry in the books would hate that so I went along with something else.**_

_**You can expect a little drama here too, Ginny and Molly aren't done yet and though Dumbledore's gone for now I dare say he will return. Oh and I do remember saying besides bashing Molly, Dumbledore, and Ginny there will also include later on Percy, Astoria Greengrass, and Dean Thomas. I did say Seamus would be bashed too but I decided to keep him on the good side at the last minute.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two weeks later:_

"Is everyone ready?" The entire family had gathered into the main living room; it had been a while since they came, nearly over a month possibly, and now it was time for the teens to return to Hogwarts for their final year.

"We are Argento." Harry was going to miss his siren family, but while he would be returning with his new mate and family, he would also have his dad with him. Plus Pansy's new mate would be there as well, so they could keep in contact with the others.

"Got your books, clothes, trunks, wands, everything?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"We have everything, we double, no we triple checked." They had ordered their books through owl, rather than taking a trip to Diagon Alley and end up seeing Ginny or Molly. Fred and George returned to their shop with their mates, promising to write as they were settling in. Soon enough the rest of the Weasley family would know the truth, but they were not going to stand in their way and wreck their happiness.

"They did, I can concur that." Hermione smiled.

"Wonderful, oh boys we're going to miss you so much." Maris hugged all of them.

"We'll miss you too Maris." Aurea hugged them all as well.

"Mother don't squish my bride please." Aurea had really taken a liking to Pansy, not just because she was refined and from a good family, but she knew how to keep Anthony in check.

"Oh hush son, she likes it when I hug her." Pansy giggled.

"Alright, you had better be going. Remember if there's any trouble at all let us know and we'll see if we need the elders help."

"Yes father." Anthony smiled.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Sirius sighed and Remus kissed his head.

"Everyone ready?" Severus grabbed a huge handful of powder, and then took off with Harry and Lucius first. "Hogwarts dungeons!" soon enough Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, and Anthony all came through after them. Sirius and Remus came a few seconds after.

"Should we meet with Professor McGonagall first?" Hermione asked brushing off her cape.

"Yes, we need to discuss how we're going to let everyone know about the situation. Now word is already out that Lucius and I will be teaching this year, along with Sirius and Remus, but nothing on the sirens part."

"Good, better the students find out. Everyone should know that Sirens aren't ones to anger, but I'm sure McGonagall will let everyone know the dangers." Remus smirked.

"Indeed, now let's go. We can't keep her waiting too much longer." Severus led them out of the dungeons, but of course the entire Hogwarts staff met them in the corridor.

"There you lot are, we were beginning to worry." All the teachers were smiling. "They all know the truth now Harry, no need to worry."

"Oh good." Harry let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Congratulations to you all, oh Ms. Granger…" Flitwick looked a bit stunned.

"It's alright professor." Hermione laughed.

"Well, now that we're all up and about why not let our new couples get settled into their new rooms?" Minerva smiled.

"Oh wait Minerva; we need to talk about…" Sirius didn't have to finish.

"Not to worry, we've already thought it over."

"You have?" Severus stared at her.

"Well we need confirmation from the headmaster of course, but here's what we think…we will reveal the news to the students tonight, it's already been cleared with the governors and the ministry so no one can call illegalities. Tomorrow though we may have to send a report to the prophet, just to make things better for the parents to understand since EVERYONE knows how powerful sirens really are."

"That sounds good enough for me." Harry looked to the others who nodded.

"I suppose that's our best option, when are the students due to arrive?"

"In about two hours, gives you lot plenty of time to settle in your new rooms." The entire staff smiled. "Potter, Lucius you will follow me. Mr. Weasley you, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini will go with Madame Sprout, and Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Amadahy you will follow Professor Snape since your rooms are near the dungeons."

"Right."

"What about Hermione?" Ron pointed at said girl.

"She will be staying in the girls' dormitory like the others, but eighth years have their own suites so you need not worry Mr. Weasley."

"Oh thanks." Hermione sighed. Everyone took off with a professor towards their rooms, Minerva made sure that Lucius and Harry would have a room near the dungeons close to Severus. They all knew trouble would come, they only hoped they could handle it.

"So how are you both these days?" she asked leading them down a corridor.

"We've been great, gonna miss that house though." Harry blushed at Lucius, and Minerva just laughed.

"I will admit I was worried for you at first Mr. Potter, but I must say when I heard of your mother's heritage I could only think that was the only logical explanation."

"Dear sweet Lily may her soul rest in peace." Lucius held Harry's hand.

"Yes, peace indeed; ah here we are." She stopped in front of a portrait of a woman holding two young children.

"Password?" the children spoke up.

"Dragonfly Nectar." The portrait opened for them, and Minerva turned around. "Enjoy boys, we'll expect you at the feast in two hours." She smiled before leaving.

"Shall we?" Lucius held out his arm, which Harry took and they went through the portrait hole. Harry's eyes widened at it, the entire room looked like a fancy apartment. There was a bathroom, a bedroom, a sitting room, and a small study. The only thing missing was a kitchen, but of course they had access to that.

"It's lovely." The whole room was beautiful; especially the large king-sized bed there was even room to walk around.

"Indeed so." Once Harry set his trunk down along with his bag he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Shall we break in the new bed?" hot breath whispered into his ear.

"Oh Lucius can't you wait until after dinner?" Harry giggled.

"I've been waiting since last night, now I want more." The blonde started lining kisses down Harry's neck.

"Lucius…" Harry moaned when his mate kissed that one spot on his neck and nibbled it with his teeth. "Oh…Lucius we have….we have to unpack…" Lucius ignored him and carried Harry to the bed.

"Later." He sat him down against the pillows and started to undo Harry's shirt. Harry felt his entire body heat up when Lucius brushed his fingers against his flesh.

"Lucius…" Harry growled and flipped them over. "No teasing…just…take me." Lucius smirked and switched their positions. He tore off his own clothes and Harry's and then proceeded to make fast love to his mate.

_One and a half an hour later:_

"Ok…phew…" Harry and Lucius had gone at it for a full hour before they realized exactly what time it was. They had broken their current record, but now they had to rush to get ready before the students made it to the school. Thankfully Harry's clothes already made themselves ready when he unlocked his trunk. "Here we are." He pulled on his uniform and placed his wand in his pocket.

"Would you like me to fix your hair Harry? It looks a bit tangled at the ends." Harry's hair had grown over the summer, from its usual short style now it was down to his shoulders.

"Sure." Lucius pulled out a silver hairbrush and started to gently brush out the tangles. Harry loved it when Lucius did this; it was a comfort to him. "You don't have to pull it back."

"Not unless you want me to." Lucius kissed his head as soon as he finished. "Now, are you ready?" Harry nodded.

"Might as well get down there before McGonagall starts wondering where we are." Harry straightened out his robes and followed Lucius out of their quarters. When they reached a few corridors down Hermione, Severus, Ron and his mates were all waiting on them. "Hey guys."

"You two get settled in nicely?" Hermione winked at them. Draco, Ron, and Blaise all blushed at that comment.

"Yeah we did, is anyone here yet? Where're Remus and Sirius?"

"They're at the teacher's table, and no one's arrived yet but the boats I could see on the lake." The students would be here soon. "So we should…"

"HARRY POTTER!" a loud familiar voice echoed through the halls. Everyone turned around to see Ginny Weasley coming their way.

'How'd she get in her so quick?' the redhead stormed over to him, and pushed Hermione in the process.

"How…dare…you…" she seethed. "How dare you just vanish on me and not write over the summer! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? And you Ron…!" she glared at Ron. "Mum's been worried sick, you should've written to her!" Ron glared at his little sister.

"After what she said she doesn't deserve anything from me." he snarled at her.

"Take it easy Ron." Draco and Blaise pulled him back; Harry could feel his power rolling off in waves.

"What're they doing here?" Ginny suddenly noticed them, Severus, and Lucius.

"We go to school here Weaslette, in case you've forgotten." Draco sneered at her. "Professor Snape is going to be reinstated as Headmaster, and my father is going to be his Deputy."

"No…" Ginny's shocked face turned red. "That can't be, Kingsley would never allow Death Eaters to run or enter the school."

"Minister Shacklebolt did agree Ms. Weasley." Lucius answered her. "As have the governors of the school, thanks to your brother and Harry here." Ginny looked ready to burst, but then other students began to enter down the halls.

"We're not through here." She pointed at Harry then left into the Great Hall. Hermione quickly ushered them all in, while Lucius and Severus went to the teacher's table. Blaise and Draco took their spots at the Slytherin table next to Pansy, and the Golden Trio made their way to the Gryffindors.

"Hey guys." Neville Longbottom came their way.

"Hey Neville, wow you look great." After the war ended Neville had gone out with his grandmother and Luna to recuperate from the wounds. The last Harry knew he and Luna were dating, but wow Neville had gotten a makeover it seemed. He looked more his age now, he was fit, his scars were healed, his hair was a bit longer, overall he looked good after a whole summer.

"Thanks, Luna and I had a great summer. I heard Dumbledore was arrested though, is it true?" Word had indeed got out Dumbledore was in Azkaban, but no one knew why just yet.

"Yeah it's true, we'll find out once everyone's here." There wasn't going to be a sorting ceremony this year, all the first years from last year had been kept away because of the war. The newer ones were all going to be sorted later but there were only a few of them.

"Alright then."

"Hey guys!" Seamus Finnegan came their way. "Damn Ron, Harry you guys look amazing!"

"Thanks Seamus, you too." Dean was sitting next to Ginny, who kept glaring at Harry. "Dean…?" Seamus frowned.

"We're not talking right now, let it be ok?" Harry nodded. Soon enough all the students were seated at their tables, and so McGonagall made her way to the podium to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. We are all pleased you could come after all that's happened, so it's our pleasure to begin a new school year. We've had a long war come and go, and now we can return to our peace." The students murmured to each other. "Now before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, we have some new staff aboard this year; I'm sure most of you are thinking that I will be taking over as Headmistress of Hogwarts, but I will say now that is not going to happen. I will be retiring by the end of the term, and I am proud to announce that Professor Snape is going to be taking over the job." The entire school, save for a few, cheered for Severus; Harry felt proud of his father, everyone knew what a hero he was.

"Is he smiling?" Neville pointed at Severus who stood up and bowed to the students, and he did in fact have on a small smile.

"I'm sure you all wish Professor Snape good luck, now to get on to more staffing matters. Professor Hagrid will not return this term, he's on leave if you will, but he may return next year; taking over his position for Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Anthony Amadahy." There were a few cheers, but everyone applauded. "We also have a new DADA and Potions professor, Professor Lupin will be returning to his old position, and Professor Sirius Black will be taking over Potions, good luck to them both." Everyone applauded.

'Come on now.' Harry was read for the truth to come out, but she still had to introduce Lucius.

"As for deputy headmistress as well, I will not be taking that position either. Under the watchful eye of Headmaster Snape, Lucius Malfoy will become Deputy Headmaster." People cheered again, some didn't exactly trust the Malfoys but they'd have no choice soon enough.

"Disgusting." Ginny snarled. "Beasts like that have no business in this school." Harry was close to hitting her, but he held down remembering his powers.

"That takes care of staffing, but there is also a few other things we must address. First of all, the rumors of Professor Dumbledore being arrested are in fact true; the reasons I cannot fully tell you, but what I can say is that he was more involved in the war than any of us knew, and it wasn't 'for the greater good', nor was it for the dark side, but for his own greed." Several people whispered. "The prophet will go out tomorrow and you will know the full story." Good, that would help.

"Here it comes Harry." Ron whispered to him.

"There is another matter, I'm certain that all of you are familiar with the magical creatures known as Sirens am I correct?" most of the students nodded, others didn't seem sure. "Those of you who don't that will be your first lesson in COMC tomorrow; but a brief lesson tonight. Sirens are very powerful creatures far more powerful than any army of witches and wizards, they have the abilities to control elements, and they are very protective when it comes to their families especially their mates."

"What's the point of this?" Dean sounded bored.

"Now the reason I'm telling you this, is because we have some Sirens attending our school. To clear up any confusion siren children are magic like us but their powers don't kick in until they reach a certain age or unless they find their mates. Our Professor Amadahy is in fact a full-blooded siren, and he has a mate here at Hogwarts. Now I'm going to let Professor Amadahy speak of this, and then we will begin the feast." Anthony stood up and walked in front of the podium.

"Good evening all, I am Professor Amadahy. I know you all must be hungry so I'll try and make this short, I am in fact a Siren and I do have a mate here at Hogwarts. I am not the only one though, so please, all sirens and siren mates present please stand up and address yourselves." On cue Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Lucius all stood up.

"I, Pansy Janis Parkinson am a Siren by law and by nature, and I am the mate of Professor Anthony Amadahy." Pansy spoke bold and proud.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy am a Siren by law and by nature, and I am the mate of Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasley." Blaise stood up.

"I, Blaise Jasper Zabini am a Siren by law and by nature, and I am the mate of Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley." Ron smiled at them both.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley am a Siren by blood and by nature, and my mates are in fact Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy am a Siren by law and by nature, and I am the Siren mate of Harry James Potter." Lucius smiled so sweetly at Harry from his spot.

"And I, Harry James Potter am a Siren by blood and by nature, and Lucius Malfoy is my mate." All the tables stared in shock, and no one said a word until Neville started clapping.

"Alright Harry!" Neville shouted, Seamus whistled and soon enough everyone joined in. Harry felt a huge sigh of relief overcome him and he could see Ron and the others felt the same. Of course the happy feeling ended when he saw Ginny stand up all beet red and furious.

"NO!"

_**I'll admit the intro for the Sirens is a bit cheesy but what else do you expect from high class creatures like themselves?**_

_**I do hope this makes up for the wait, I've been trying to get this done for a long while now. Next chapter will pick up where this leaves off, so expect drama from Ginny and a few others. Molly will have a spot too, as will Arthur don't fret.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	21. Prophet

_**Hey sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter, hopefully this one makes up for it. I will say that Molly and Arthur will appear too so expect some sparks to fly.**_

_**Having a bit of writer's block on two of my fics, so they're on hold for now until I can get back to them; it shouldn't be long, it's just a temporary stop.**_

_**Anyway sorry for the wait, hope you like this one, oh and there will indeed be mpreg in this fic later on.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"NO!" Ginny stood up angry and red in the face. Harry figured she'd try this; she was so stupid he almost couldn't believe he had liked her once.

"Sit down Ms. Weasley!" Severus roared over the students.

"YOU LYING BASTARD! YOU'RE WITH MALFOY? LUCIUS MALFOY?" Ginny shouted so loud several students covered their ears.

"Yes and there's nothing you can do about you little girl." Harry crossed his arms and he saw Lucius smirk at the brat.

"NO! NO YOU ARE NOT…!" before she could finish Ron stood up and pushed her onto the floor.

"You will be quiet." Ron waved his hand and right away Ginny's voice went quiet. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"What'd you do?" Seamus looked at Ron.

"Wandless magic, silencing charm; it'll wear off by tomorrow."

"Nice work Ron!" Seamus and Harry high-fived the redhead. Hermione and the other girls just laughed, but some eyes at the Slytherin table looked full of fury.

"Alright, everyone that takes care of the announcements so please enjoy the feast." Everyone immediately dug into their food, and while Harry was glad most of the school was accepting the new rules around here, he could see that a few Slytherins, Dean, and Ginny were all thinking otherwise. Of course he was proven right when he saw Astoria Greengrass's flirty eyes batting at Draco while he was talking to Blaise.

"Uh Ron…" Seamus pointed to her, and Ron immediately crushed the goblet in his hand.

"Ron calm down, see they aren't even paying her any attention." Hermione pointed at Draco and Blaise who were of course ignoring Astoria. Daphne on the other hand was trying to get her sister to look away.

"Daphne, she's one of the good Slytherins right?" Harry looked at his friends and Hermione nodded.

"She's one of the few who tries to keep the peace, hardly ever gets in trouble and she's smart; makes good grades, nice to those in her house, but she's tough and protective of her family."

"Well if Astoria learns to keep her hands to herself she won't have to worry." Ron kept glaring at the girl, and when she caught his eye she stopped. "See that? Maybe she'll learn better than to mess with what's mine." Ginny looked ready to hit Ron, but one glare from Hermione and Harry and she looked away just silently chatting with Dean.

"Well, we have our own rooms now. You can just get Draco and Blaise to make her back off since she's obviously gaga over one of them." Hermione cleared her throat.

"It's more than that Harry." She whispered. "Word has it that before the war began Lord Greengrass was looking to marry Astoria and Draco, now nothing's official yet, at least I think not, but you'd better tell Lucius and make sure this is done properly without any issues."

"You're right, never hurts to be careful." Harry finished his food, and then saw Lucius get up from the teacher's table with his dad. They walked his way, and then he spotted Draco and Blaise coming over.

"You ready for bed love?" Lucius smiled.

"Yeah, c'mon." Harry followed them out of the hall, and Hermione followed. Draco and Blaise took Ron with them out of the hall, and so everyone went to their own private suites.

_To Ron, Blaise, and Draco:_

"Ugh I'm tired." Ron yawned as he walked with his mates down the hall.

"We are too love, and we have a big enough bed for all of us." Blaise kissed his cheek and Draco held his hand.

"Plenty big enough, and tomorrow we begin our classes." Draco kissed his knuckles. Ron was about to speak when he heard clicking heels come behind them. They all turned around, and there was Astoria.

"Excuse me Draco, can I speak to you alone?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to my mates too." He glared at her. "What do you want Astoria?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No." she frowned.

"Why not?"

"Um, Greengrass did you not hear what McGonagall said in the Hall? We are Siren mates, which mean Ron is our mate and it also means that Draco will NEVER date you."

"I wasn't speaking to you Zabini." She looked back at Draco. "You know my father is working on a marriage contract for us Draco, so we will be married."

"Not until he hears about the Siren blood." Ron growled. "Sorry baby-cakes, but Draco's mine as is Blaise. Find yourself another meal ticket."

"Siren blood, please this is just a hoax to get the Weasleys into the Malfoy name." she retorted.

"Uh for the record Greengrass Ron doesn't care about my name or money unlike you, and also my father assured me that I will not marry you because Sirens can't fake mates and they cannot let them go."

"Oh please I would be so much better in bed than this fag." Astoria pointed at Ron.

"You had better watch yourself Greengrass; no one insults our mate and gets away with it. Unless you want us to go to Headmaster Snape and have you questioned by the Siren Council then you had better back off." Blaise held Ron back.

"Also means if Ron's a fag then we are too, I don't like girls Greengrass, and if you bring Pansy up that was only a cover which she agreed to get her father to leave her be to become part of the group." Draco smirked.

"So then he's ok with her dating a creature?"

"I'm warning you Greengrass…." Ron stepped closer to her. "Keep your negative comments to yourself, or I can make the earth cave out from under you and send you into the flaming core." He snarled and his eyes flashed, making Astoria pale but glare still.

"This isn't over, my father will hear about this." She turned away.

"Your father can't do shite!" Ron shouted after her.

"Easy Ron, it's ok. We'll talk to father tomorrow, he'll settle this."

"What about Lord Greengrass?"

"Once he hears about my siren mating to you and Blaise he'll back off, he's a good friend to my father and he'll listen."

"You sure?" Draco kissed Ron's lips.

"Purely sure, she won't take me from you. I would sooner die than marry that shrew." Blaise and Draco enveloped Ron in a hug.

"C'mon, let's get to our suite. We need to break in that new bed." Blaise gave Ron his sexy look and Ron immediately yanked the two down the corridor.

"Slow down Ron!" Draco whined.

"Hey he started it!" Ron looked at Blaise, and once they made it inside the portrait Ron laid himself out in the middle of the king-sized bed. His mates' faces went red in an instant, and when Ron slowly pulled off his shirt Draco went to kissing him while Blaise went to work on his pants.

_To Harry and Lucius:_

"Mmm, that was a good dinner." Harry moaned as he came from the shower, completely cleaned and feeling very refreshed.

"It was indeed, that Weasley girl made quite a squall wouldn't you agree?" Harry laughed.

"I would say so, we'll be hearing from Molly soon no doubt."

"And Arthur, I can imagine what he'll say when he realizes his son is going to be my son-in-law." Harry laughed again.

"Oh before I forget, Hermione mentioned something about you and Lord Greengrass and a marriage contract?" Lucius' eyes widened, then relaxed.

"Don't worry; I'll owl him in the morning."

"You wanted Draco to marry Astoria? Even though he hates her?" Lucius shrugged.

"At the time it seemed fine, but after a while I could see for myself Draco hated her and how disturbingly greedy she is."

"Oh?"

"Her mother is the same way, but her father knows how to keep them under control. I will speak with him tomorrow; hopefully we can come to an agreement."

"Well when the prophet goes out tomorrow you know it'll get crazy." Lucius chuckled.

"Yes it will, no doubt we'll get a howler from Molly Weasley or she could show up here." Harry shrugged.

"Ron wants nothing to do with her, neither do Fred, George, Bill, or Charlie. Percy I could guess though, he'll think Ron got this stupid threesome idea from me."

"Well if that's true then the boy isn't as smart as everyone thinks, he's too much of a mummy's boy to see how happy his brother is." Harry laughed again.

"You're full of jokes tonight aren't you?" he sat down next to Lucius on the bed.

"Oh yes, and…hey!" Lucius yelped when Harry went to his robe tie. "No Harry, not tonight."

"But Lucius…" Harry whined.

"No, tomorrow is your first day of classes and you need all the rest you can get."

"But I can't rest without your help." Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Please...just a quickie?"

"No, now if you're so hell bent on this here lie down, on your stomach." Lucius practically shoved Harry face down onto the bed, and as Harry was about to protest he moaned. Lucius' hands started massaging his back, working out all of the knots in his muscles.

"Oohhh…that feels good." Harry sighed as Lucius went from his neck, down to his back, and giggled when Lucius groped his ass once before doing his feet.

"There, that better?" Harry didn't answer; he just felt his eyelids grow heavy and then drifted off to sleep. Before Lucius did the same, he cut the lights off, moved Harry to the edge of the bed, and tucked them both in under the covers. "Goodnight love." He kissed Harry's head before curling up next to him and falling straight to sleep.

_The next day:_

The night went by fast for the three happy couples, and when morning came all the sirens and their mates were ready to begin the day. Harry and Lucius made it into the Great Hall, and they noticed that mostly everyone had a copy of the Daily Prophet, including McGonagall who was smiling and chatting with Severus.

"Hey Harry, oh good morning Mr. Malfoy." Seamus came over to them.

"Morning Mr. Finnegan."

"Hey Seamus, mind if I see that?" Harry pointed at the prophet.

"Sure go ahead." He handed the front page to Harry, and Harry smiled at the article.

_**Sirens Walk Among Us! Boy-Who-Lived Not a Potter, but a Snape! **_

_**Article by Marcos Salvador**_

_We have all wandered what our dear Savior has been up to since the war, well as it turns out Harry Potter discovered a few secrets about himself that could make anyone faint from shock._

_As the headline says above, Harry Potter is in fact not the biological son of James Potter but in fact former Death Eater and war hero Severus Tobias Snape. It has been concluded that Lily Potter and Severus Snape were indeed siren mates, forced to hide their marriage from the world during the first war and to protect their only son. Dumbledore did in fact have more to do with Harry Potter's life than we thought, he was the one who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and prevented Professor Snape from knowing his own son all these years. Our poor Savior has suffered so greatly, but now he has a chance to have a life of his own._

_Harry Potter, now possibly Snape, is also a Siren through his mother Lily. He has far greater powers than any witch or wizard, and no doubt his appearance has altered slightly. Then of course every siren has a mate, and Harry Potter's mate is none other than former death eater Lucius Malfoy. The two met sometime after Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy were freed from Azkaban prison, and as we all should know sirens find their mates through a special song. As it seems Mr. Malfoy was one to hear that call, and so it makes our savior his mate._

_Harry Potter has also found out of his mother's ancestors through the Amadahy family, one of the oldest and most exclusive Siren clans ever to live in the magical world. He has also gained new family members through recent bondings between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. _

_Continues on page B6._

As Harry read over the entire article he felt his senses of worry fade. Everyone didn't seem to care that he, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had all found mates in Sirens and so far everything was peaceful in the Great Hall.

"HARRY POTTER!" oh and the moment vanished.

"Yes Ginevra?" he knew Ginny hated being called by her full name. The girl was snarling mad and her face was redder than her hair. She had a copy of the prophet in her hand and it looked crumpled up.

"YOU…How dare you! Spreading these lies about yourself and my brother! You are…"

"Ms. Weasley." Severus came up behind Lucius. "Do you have a problem with my son?"

"He's not your son, this is all a lie to get into his life!" she pointed angrily at the front page.

"Actually no it isn't, it's all true Ginevra and if you still don't believe me we had a blood test done and it proved that Severus Snape is in fact my biological father. You're just mad because I have Lucius as a mate and not you."

"This is all a faze! You are not gay and you are not that bastard's mate!" before Harry could stop himself his hand went backwards and went across Ginny's cheek. She fell backwards while the entire hall watched the scene fall, and then Ron came over with his mates.

"You will not insult my mate again! You are nothing but a lying little whore, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself and if you bug me again I'll find a way to make sure you…"

"Hold on mate…" Ron stopped Harry. "Allow me." he smirked, and with a stomp of his left foot the ground underneath Ginny cracked before she screamed and jumped up. "Still think we're lying Gin Gin?"

"You would dare hurt me! Your own sister?"

"You are not my sister anymore; Fred and George don't care either and neither do Bill or Charlie. We are happy and there's nothing you can do about it." He yelled directly into her face. Ginny looked seeing she was surrounded by some angry eyes, she was cornered.

"Detention for a month, for slandering fellow classmates and attempting to dishonor their heritages, I'm sure Filch won't mind the extra company." Severus smirked and Ginny stormed off but not before turning back to the group.

"Wait until mum hears about this!" she left after that.

"Hmph, like I'm afraid of that woman." Ron put both arms around his mates. "Breakfast anyone?" Harry smiled, giving Lucius a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Ron, we'd be delighted." While Lucius accompanied Severus to the teacher's table, Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Well Harry, congrats." Neville and Seamus both said.

"Thanks guys."

"Must be cool knowing your dad's alive, and Snape too…I mean I can't quite see the resemblance, but you two have some similar characteristics."

"Yeah as traitors." Dean came over to them. "Makes a lot more sense now, first you break Ginny's heart, then you lie about being a Siren, and now you're pulling Ron into it with those snakes." He glared at Draco and Blaise.

"Ugh you too Dean, are you whipped? Does Ginny have you under her whore thumb?" Dean glared darkly at Harry.

"Watch yourself Potter, Malfoy may be your boyfriend but he can't protect you forever." Dean grabbed some food before going out of the hall.

"Don't worry about him Harry, he can't do anything." Seamus assured him.

"Thanks Seamus, c'mon let's eat we got a big day ahead of us." They did so, and once breakfast was finished Harry had his all-time favorite class come up, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus Lupin.

_Later that day:_

_(didn't want to skip but figured I'd let Snape have a part here too)_

_Headmaster's office:_

"Oh bugger…" Severus grumbled as he finished overlooking all the papers stashed in Dumbledore's old desk. Most were trash, others were useless, either way they'd all end up in the garbage and he'd put this place the way he wanted it.

"Still going through it old friend?" Lucius came over holding some books.

"This desk is so messy, I'm surprised there's even any room left." Severus incinerated the papers he'd looked at, and then leaned back in his chair. "That old codger always left things where they didn't belong."

"Exactly as he did to you and Harry." Severus frowned. "Sorry Sev, just trying to make conversation."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh right, Lily called you that. Severus…" Lucius put the books away. "You…you and that Granger girl seem to be getting along rather nicely eh?" Lucius smirked.

"We…we're rather friendly why?"

"I mean Severus, you seem to be getting along far better with her than ever. It's almost the same as you were before."

"Lucius you never saw me with Lily."

"Maybe not, but I know what it feels like to fall in love. I think you're in love Severus." Severus glared, but before he could speak someone started pounding on the door. "Oh I wonder who that is?" Lucius marched over and opened it, and inside stormed Molly Weasley with Arthur behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, mind explaining why you are here on this fine morning?" Severus folded his hands and placed his chin on them. Molly was raging mad, but she didn't scare him.

"I read the prophet this morning, Severus Snape how dare you lie to the world about Harry!"

"Lie? I didn't lie Molly."

"You are not the boy's father! James was his father anyone can see it!"

"For the record Molly Harry has changed since you last saw him, but if you still wish to fight then here." Severus pulled a paper from his pocket and held it up. "A blood test done by a healer, proving that Harry is indeed my biological son; everything in that prophet was true."

"NO IT WAS NOT!" Molly screeched.

"Molly stop." Arthur read over the test, and sighed. "It's true Molly, I've seen tests like this before and it's legit."

"It cannot be." Molly looked at her husband disbelievingly.

"It is, and so is the fact that Harry is my mate." Lucius stepped forward.

"YOU!" Molly glared at him. "You are not Harry's mate, he is not a siren you have corrupted him and my Ronald!"

"I have done no such thing, I have made Harry happy and my son and Blaise Zabini make your son happy. Isn't that what every mother wants for their child?"

"They can't make him happy, he isn't gay he is supposed to settle down with a nice girl." She seethed at him. "My Ron is not a siren; there is no history of one in our families!"

"Molly…" Arthur started. "Ron is a siren, I've known for a while now." Everyone turned to him.

"Arthur?" Severus almost didn't believe it.

"My great grandfather was a siren, but his powers were weakened from losing his mate so soon. I'm not sure why it never showed until Ron, but my family had been preparing for this to come. Ron had the mark when he was a baby, but I had to hide it. I knew if world got out he would be in danger."

"Arthur you can't be serious!"

"I am Molly, our son is part Siren, and…" Arthur looked at Lucius. "I have no doubts that…Draco is his mate, and the Zabini boy."

"You don't?" Arthur shook his head.

"I had some feelings it would happen, and I knew that whomever Ron's mate was I would accept it; perhaps I have a little siren in me too but…I just want my son to be happy."

"Your sons are happy, the twins as well with their mates." Molly's eyes widened. "Yes Molly, Fred and George are mates to sirens too, from Lily's family. George is mated to Julian Amadahy, and Fred is mated to Astrina Amadahy."

"No…no this cannot be…I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Arthur grabbed her arm roughly.

"You don't have a choice Molly, if you try and intervene with Ron's life you could get hurt. You know how Sirens are."

"NO! My son is not a freak!"

"SILENCE WOMAN!" Severus shouted so loud the portraits of the former headmasters all shrank back. "Lucius, would you be so kind as to fetch young Mr. Weasley and Harry?" Lucius smirked.

"I'd be glad to Headmaster." Lucius left out the door, and Molly glared again at Severus.

"If you really are Harry's father, then you cannot let this be happening! Harry is not gay he is meant to be with my Ginny!"

"Oh really? Then why is your Ginny is constantly sleeping around with other boys in the school?" Molly's face reddened. "Relax Molly I was only joking, but my son has his mate and you have no say in his life."

"You were never there for him!"

"I was forced to keep away from him, Dumbledore made sure of that and he nearly destroyed my son's life."

"DUMBLEDORE DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR HARRY! YOU BETRAYED HIM AND GOT HIM ARRESTED!"

"Molly if you don't stop I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and for the record Dumbledore isn't as light as you think, or maybe you're as twisted as he is."

"Severus please…" Arthur begged him to stop.

"Forgive me Arthur, your wife is a shrew I cannot stand it when she screeches like that."

"You and me both Dad." All three adults turned around seeing Harry, Lucius, and an angry Ron in the doorway.

_**Will continue in the next chapter, sorry guys for the wait.**_

_**Now there will be future mpreg, but I'm not sure who to start first. Oh well I will eventually, expect something drastic in the next chapter after this fight, and possibly a cliffy. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	22. Ron's Song

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, so here's the next chapter and I did say there would be a drastic scene in here but I realized it would be too soon to put it in. Maybe next chapter I will, but as the title says this is Ron's moment, he will sing a song, and before you say anything it will be a sad one.**_

_**Picks up from the last chapter, but this is mainly about Ron and how he thinks Molly's stupid behavior really is. Harry's there as are his mates, but please no flames.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Harry Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Molly held up the front page.

"It's the truth, that's what it is. I am a Siren thanks to my mother, Severus Snape is my biological father, and Lucius Malfoy is my mate." Harry wasn't intimidated by her.

"You cannot do this to us! Ginny has loved you for years and you turn her down by shacking up with this death eater?" she pointed at Lucius.

"Ex death eater thank you very much." Lucius glared at her. "You have no say in this Mrs. Weasley, siren mates are bound for life and if you're insinuating that I was the one who seduced Harry you have it backwards."

"You warped his mind, and my Ronald's!" Molly snarled.

"They didn't do anything to him Molly; did you not just hear what I said?" Arthur was getting annoyed. "Ron has two mates and Harry has Lucius; you need to get over it."

"NO I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!" Molly shouted so loud everyone covered their ears. "You are not going to go through with this Ronald Weasley, you are going to leave these bastards and you will find a girl to marry." Ron's face turned into a mask of pure anger. "And you Harry…!" before she could say more Ron's hand flew across her face.

"You…are…not…the…boss…of…me!" his eyes turned an angry red. Draco and Blaise held him back before he could attack Molly again.

"Ronald…?" Molly looked a bit scared holding her cheek.

"Molly get away from him, Ron…Ron!" Arthur touched Ron's face. "Calm down son, calm down." Ron started to listen to his dad, he started to relax. "Molly whether you like it or not Ron is a siren, he can't be with a woman."

"Of course he can!"

"No I can't I'm gay Mum! I already have two mates who love me, this isn't something I can turn on or off!"

"You are not turning into a siren whore!" Harry's veins snapped and right away he stood in front of Molly with his eyes blazing like fire.

"He is not a whore, he is your son and of course you should know that Fred and George have siren mates as well. Of course George has a male mate, but Fred has a female and let me tell you they are quite happy." Molly looked like she was about to scream.

"I think you've said enough Molly, Arthur you are welcome to stay but she has to leave." Severus pointed at the floo.

"I am not leaving!"

"If you don't I'll force you to, there is nothing you can do to change what's happened." Lucius growled at her.

"I'll talk to Kingsley about this, this cannot be legal!"

"I'm afraid it is Molly, Kingsley was the one who helped bond us along with a Siren Elder. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to explain it to you as we have." Harry smirked. Molly just snarled at him, and then turned to Ron.

"You are not my son anymore; I refuse to acknowledge a faggot as my own child. You can tell Charlie and the twins the same thing; even if Fred has a girl she's no doubt a whore like you." She turned to Harry. "And you…you are not welcome at the Burrow until you come to your senses."

"Molly…!" Arthur looked at her aghast, but she left through the floo immediately. Draco and Blaise held Ron close to them, and he looked ready to shed tears.

"Draco I think you and Blaise had better take Ron out of here, take him outside to get some space and if anyone asks just tell them I said you could." Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Wait." Arthur stopped them before they could leave, and then pulled Ron into a hug. Ron sobbed quietly into his chest, and wrapped his arms tight around Arthur. "No matter what she says, you're still my son Ron. You, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Percy, and Ginny are all my children. Siren or not, you still have me." Ron nodded into his chest before pulling away and going with his mates.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Lucius walked over to the man. "My son and I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"As long as he and Blaise take care of Ron and each other it's fine, and as long as you take care of Harry I can adjust; you're family now so I will try and get along if you agree." Lucius held out his hand.

"I'd have it no other way; my son loves yours and Blaise. If you wish to meet your twins' mates I would pay them a visit, I think you'll like them." Arthur gave a small smile.

"I'll do that then, Harry you are still part of my family don't let Molly, Ginny, or Percy tell you otherwise." Harry nodded.

"I think I'd better go find Hermione, she'll want to hear about this." Severus let Harry leave, and while Harry's anger was fuming about Molly, his sadness for Ron was more powerful. Molly had disowned him, the twins, and now Charlie; she was being a heartless bitch, from the loving, overbearing mother to a cold maddening woman just because some of her sons were gay and now Sirens.

'Ron will be ok, as long as he has his mates with him.' He thought as he went down the corridor to find Hermione in the library.

_Meanwhile, near Hagrid's hut:_

Ron had left with Draco and Blaise soon after his dad had hugged and reassured him no matter what his mum had said he was still family. Once they got outside Ron had collapsed to his knees and broke down crying; thankfully his powers weren't going off as he was.

"Ron, Ron it's ok." Draco and Blaise managed to get him under a large tree, and they were holding and kissing him in comfort.

"No it's not…" Ron started sobbing again. "She left me…she's not coming back!" Ron and his mum had always been close, he was the youngest son and he'd seen her only as a loving mother but she was gone now. The woman he saw moments ago, that wasn't his mother.

"Ron she can't hurt you again, it'll be ok you still have your dad and other brothers." Blaise rubbed his back.

"She was always good to me, she was my mum. I was there for her when she needed me, I was there when she got upset and now she's…" he sobbed into Draco's chest. Blaise kissed his neck and leaned down to hug him around the waist.

"I know how you feel Ron, my mum is gone too."

"Your mum is dead! She died trying to protect you, but that woman abandoned me her own son! Just because I'm a Siren and gay…she doesn't want me."

"Ron, she may not be the same woman who raised you but your dad still loves you. Your older brothers save for Mr. Goody-Two Shoes still love you, and you have us. Plus you have Hermione and Harry, you're not alone." Ron looked up with blotchy red and glassy eyes, tears were still falling and his face was getting red too.

"She was my mother…she was always there for me. She said…she said she'd never leave me, I was eight years old, and I had a nightmare and she promised me!" Draco and Blaise looked confused.

"Ron…what're you talking about? Look take a deep breath, tell us what you mean." Ron sat up slowly and leaned back against the bark of the tree.

"I…I was eight, I was asleep and I had this nightmare…" he paused. "It was about the war…Dad had told me stories of the first war about how so many people were murdered and tortured…and the dream I had…it was like the final battle." He paused again.

"Deep breath Ron, we're still here."

"Yes, go on." Blaise kissed his head and Draco kissed his cheek.

"I remember my brothers…dying in front of me, people laughing evilly, and a dark figure I think was Voldemort killing everyone. Mum in front of me trying to save me, but they killed her too…I woke up screaming and crying, and she came into my room. She hugged me and asked what was wrong, I told her about the dream and she held me saying it was just a dream, it would never happen."

"Did she say anything else?" Ron nodded.

"Yes, she said that she'd had dreams like that too. Dad helped her through the first war, especially after my uncles died. She said she'd never let anything happen to me or the others, she would die for us." He started shaking again. "She'd always be there for us, even when my brothers would single me out and Ginny too, I'd always be with her."

"Ron…"

"I even remember when I was six I saw her crying in the den. Dad was at work and Ginny was at Aunt Muriel's with Bill and the others, and then I saw her holding a picture of her parents and her brothers with her. I didn't mean to pry, but I didn't want to see her upset."

"What did you do?" Draco wiped the tears from Ron's eyes.

"I…I pulled on her skirt and I hugged her, I told her it was ok, that everything would be ok. She just held me and cried more, and when she finally calmed down she said she loved me." Ron choked back a sob that time.

"Did you tell your dad or…?" Ron shook his head.

"I never told anyone, I just cherished the moment. That night though, when I had the dream, she promised she would never leave me. I asked her if she would love me no matter what, and she said yes…" Ron cried again. "She promised me…" Blaise held him that time.

"Ron, she may have broken that promise but you aren't alone."

"Then why do I feel alone Blaise?" Ron sobbed loudly. "She called me a whore…"

"You're not a whore Ron." Draco held him and Blaise.

"No, you're just upset, it's understandable but you need to try and calm down. I think your powers are about to make the tree fall." Blaise pointed at the bark Ron was sitting against, it was cracking.

"I can't stop…why did she do this?" he looked between both of his mates. "She's gone…she's gone." He cried more while Blaise and Draco exchanged looks.

"Ron, I think I know how to make you feel a bit better." Blaise and Draco tilted Ron's chin up and wiped his tears. "Try singing, anything…sing a song to ease your powers and your emotions."

"Wh-What can I sing?" Draco shrugged.

"Anything, sad, love, happy, anything to help you feel better; just please stop crying." Pale hands wiped away the remaining tears.

"Yes anything Ron, we hate seeing you like this, what she said was wrong, you're a wonderful person. True you let your temper get the better of you sometimes, but you're a strong, loving, loyal, and caring wizard. Nothing can ever change that, we love you." Blaise kissed his neck again, this time right on the mark making Ron moan.

"Ok…ok I'll sing." Ron quickly thought from all the songs he'd learned over the summer, and then he remembered a song from a muggle band that Hermione had listened to. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes before the music played in his head.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Once Ron finished the song his entire body felt completely refreshed. His tears had stopped falling, his eyes cleared up, his powers settled down, and when he opened his eyes he saw that the song had made both his mates shed tears.

"That was beautiful Ron, sad, but beautiful." Draco kissed his lips after wiping his eyes.

"Do you feel any better?" Blaise kissed him too.

"Much better, thanks to you two." Ron hugged them close to him. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us beloved, we love you too much to let someone hurt you. That woman may have been your mother, but she's wrong about you and us."

"Yes, and if she doesn't want to be in your life then don't bother to talk to her. It's your choice Ron; it's your life and yours alone." Ron knew they were right, the ache of his mum leaving was still there, but the love for his mates was overpowering it.

"I love you both, so much." They each shared a passionate kiss.

"And we love you Ron, more than anything." They kissed again, and then Draco pulled Blaise and Ron up off the ground.

"We'd better get back, no doubt Granger…I mean Hermione will want to see if you're alright."

"Harry too, and your dad." Draco nodded in agreement. Ron walked back to the castle hand in hand with his loved ones, he was very lucky he had them and his remaining family and friends. He just felt so happy right now.

Unfortunately for the three, someone else heard Ron's song and this someone had greed on his mind.

"Such a beautiful song and a beautiful creature; Malfoy and Zabini have him though, but they won't for much longer." The figure smirked and followed his other classmates onto Care of Magical Creatures.

_**I hope this was worth the wait. Now I know the song isn't exactly fitting into everything, but it was the only good song I could find. Plus I'm a fan of Evanescence so I figured this one song could do it for Ron. **_

_**Next one will probably have something with Ginny and Astoria if not one or the other. Might even give a clue to whom the mysterious stalker is, and I will say there will be a slight time skip. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Pain

_**Hey sorry it's been two weeks since the last update I'm going crazy with choosing fics to update first or next. Usually I update them in order but when I have an idea for one I need to put it down or I forget if not switch it. **_

_**Now this involves a little trouble with the Greengrass family and of course something with Ginny, and I will say now someone's gonna get hurt. I hate doing this but it adds up, and of course it will work out eventually.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two weeks later, Headmaster's Office:_

The whole scenario with Molly Weasley had somehow spread throughout the school like Rita Skeeter's newest article. When word got out that Ron had been disowned by his mother a lot of people whispered and stared at him, but were smart enough to keep it quiet when his mates were around. Most didn't really care since it wasn't their concern, others were just uninterested. Harry had supported Ron and so did Hermione and the twins, even Bill sent Ron a letter saying he didn't care what Molly did he was still his brother; same for Charlie too.

Percy on the other hand sent Ron a letter demanding he make up with their mother and live up to his family responsibilities but Ron sent him back Howler and hadn't heard from him since. Lucius and Severus got the rumors to clear up, but things were still rough amongst them.

"Still reeling there Severus?" Lucius and Severus had spent most of the morning going over some old files left behind by Dumbledore, but Severus seemed very distracted lately. "Severus?" the man didn't answer. "SEVERUS!"

"W-What…?" Lucius' shout finally got him out of his daze.

"Are you alright?" Severus nodded.

"Yes, just a lot on my mind." He neatened up a stack of papers before grabbing another stack. Lucius could tell something was eating at the former Potions Master, but he had a clue what it was too.

"A lot, does that include Granger?" Severus' head jerked up. "Hah, knew it."

"Lucius please not now." Severus tried to turn his attention back to the files.

"Severus we've been filing since this morning, take a break and ease your mind." Lucius set down the stack he just finished. "You're working too much, is that all you can do?" Severus glared at him.

"Considering that I'm headmaster now I have to."

"Yes but don't overdo it, I'm sorry I mentioned Granger but dammit Severus it's like you're…" Lucius stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

"Like I'm what Lucius?" the blonde just sighed, Severus was too smart for small talk.

"It's like you're in love with the girl." Severus didn't look away, nor did he say anything. "You are aren't you?"

"Lucius, I don't think this is the time or the place to talk about this."

"C'mon Severus you can't fool me, I remember that same look on your face when you were in love with Lily."

"Perhaps, but it's nothing."

"Severus…"

"Lucius the girl is half my age if not less, not to mention there are multiple other boys out there young and strong enough for her. Why would she want a worn out old man like me?" Lucius glared.

"Stop belittling yourself, you are not old and you're younger than me. You're not worn out either, maybe from the war but that's passed. You spent most of the summer with her, and did she push you away?"

"No."

"Did she tell you she wasn't interested?"

"No, because I said nothing; it can't happen Lucius, she's one of Harry's best friends and like a sister to him, it would be wrong."

"Harry would want you to move on and find another, but you'd have to tell him first. He might already have a clue though, and I don't think he'd mind too much." Lucius tried to smile in reassurance, but Severus wasn't paying attention.

"Lucius as much as I appreciate your encouragement it's no good, Hermione is far too young for me."

"She's a smart girl Severus, and I think she has feelings for you as well. I've caught her staring at you lately, quite a lot in fact." Severus looked up at him. "She bears the same look, I think she's just worried you won't want her because of her age."

"Have you spoken to her?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, but I know love when I see it. Severus everyone deserves a second chance at love, especially if they've lost their own. Lily would probably want you to find another, as long as you're happy I don't think she'd care."

"You never knew Lily."

"I knew how kind and brave she was, even if she was a mug-siren, I mean to say siren." Lucius sighed. "Look Severus, I know you're afraid but talk to Harry first then speak to Hermione. Harry will probably be shocked at first, but if he thinks the way I know he does then he'll be fine with it." Severus still looked unsure, but with a sigh he nodded.

"Not yet, and don't say anything to anyone got it?" Severus gave his best glare and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Got it got it, yeesh." Lucius went back to the pile he set aside, but then someone knocked at the door.

"Enter." The door creaked open and inside stepped Astoria Greengrass. "Ms. Greengrass to what do I owe this visit?"

"I was actually hoping to speak to Mr. Malfoy headmaster." She looked at Lucius.

"And why do you wish to see me?" Lucius stepped closer to her.

"I want to know what you're going to do about Draco." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"What are you going to do about his…tryst with Zabini and Weasley?" Lucius frowned; this girl clearly didn't understand anything they'd told her.

"I can do nothing, they are his mates and Draco is now a siren. I cannot make Draco leave them."

"But he's supposed to marry me; father said that you and he had discussed it." She had a slight whining in her voice.

"Yes we did, but things are different now. In any case you should know that nothing can be done since we explained this the night of the feast. Or have you forgotten that my son is now the mate of a siren?"

"How do you know he's not lying just to get into your family? He could be after your money." She didn't know when to give up did she?

"Sirens can't lie about their mates missy, it's against their nature. Ronald has a siren heritage as does Harry who happens to be my mate." She didn't look convinced. "This is a pointless conversation, so I suggest you leave." He turned away.

"Draco has to marry me, the contract…" Lucius spun back around giving her a nasty glare, Astoria stopped talking and flinched at the look.

"There is no contract, there never will be and don't you speak of this again understand?" she glared back at him, but stormed towards the door.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" she slammed the door behind her. Lucius just shook his head in annoyance while he heard Severus chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"That's the exact same thing Draco used to say about you, for five years." Silver eyes rolled at the memories of that. "Let's finish these files, we have much to do."

"Fine." Lucius sat back down and continued with the files, knowing that sometime later he would be hearing from Lord Greengrass, again.

_Slughorn's Classroom:_

"Ron, c'mon Ron let's go." Harry and Ron had just finished up with a potion project in Slughorn's class, and now it was time for lunch. Harry had noticed Ron seemed paler than usual, ever since that day with Molly being a bitch he seemed so quiet.

"Sorry mate, I'm just…I'm not hungry." Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Not hungry, Ron you're always hungry around this time."

"I know but…my stomach doesn't feel right. I'm sorry." Ron rubbed his stomach. "I'll go along, maybe I can try and eat."

"You wanna go see Pomfrey?" Ron shook his head.

"Nah, I just really want to get close to Draco and Blaise." Ron had been with his mates more often after Molly disowned him, he needed their love. Harry had been around Lucius more too, mainly to keep away from Ginny and her glares but also because he felt a stronger need to be by his mate.

"Ok, well let's go Hermione will be waiting." Harry helped Ron leave the class, but as they got to Hermione someone stepped in their way. "What do you want now Ginny?" he glared at her but she glared back.

"You and I need to talk, and now." She folded her arms over her chest.

"We have nothing to talk about." He tried to move past her but she didn't let him. "Move Ginny Ron isn't feeling well."

"You are not ignoring me again Harry Potter, you had better drop this sham and come back to me."

"Or what? You'll sick mummy dearest on me? Get over yourself Ginny I'm a siren and you are not my mate Lucius is."

"How can you sit there and abide by this? He's using you!"

"Sirens can't lie about mates Ginny; it's against their natural instincts." Hermione stepped up. "You had better learn to check yourself or you could get hurt and it won't be Harry or Ron's fault."

"Exactly." Ron glared at his sister.

"Have you forgotten what he did to me? Or what Draco did to us?" Ginny was infuriating, she was looking to be just like her mother.

"Lucius didn't know what that diary was Ginny and you know it, plus Draco has made up for his mistakes and he cares deeply for Ron. Keep it up and if you do get hurt then it'll be a blessing to us all if it'll shut you up for good." Ginny looked at Harry like he'd hit her.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"You can tell your mum and Percy the same thing, if they know what's good for them they'll back off." Harry spoke right when his green eyes flashed and went completely white with a snarl.

"You…!"

"Shut up Ginny, now move." Hermione shoved Ginny away and helped Harry lead Ron to the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise came over to greet them, but their happy looks turned to worry when they saw Ron.

"What's wrong, Ron are you feeling ok?" Blaise went to one side while Draco went to the other.

"Not really, just my stomach."

"Hungry?" Draco smirked.

"No, but I'll try and eat." Ron let them lead him to their table, which was of course the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione sat near them and began to eat, but when Harry checked out the teacher's table he spotted his dad staring at Hermione; a weird stare at that. It seemed familiar, but he let it go when he saw Ron hadn't touched any of his food.

"Ron? Are you sure you don't want to see Poppy?" Draco stroked his hand.

"I'm sure Draco, don't worry."

"You'll need your strength Ron; it's going to be a crazy week." Blaise pushed him some soup. "Just try ok?"

"Ok." Ron carefully lifted the bowl into his hands and drank down the contents. "There, that was filling."

"Good, but I would still go see Poppy just in case." Hermione smiled softly. "You never know."

"If it'll get you lot to stop bugging me then fine I'll go see Madame Pomfrey." Draco and Blaise kissed his cheeks.

"Fags." Dean snarled from his spot at the table.

"Shut up Dean, no one's talking to you." Seamus glared at his former friend. "Go shag Ginny; it's what you've wanted to do since you got back." Harry was still pissed at Dean; the prat completely ignored him and stood by Ginny even after Harry saved his life at Malfoy Manor. Oh well, Ginny had him around her finger just like her mother and Percy.

"At least I know a good girl when I see one." Dean smirked.

"Good girl, Ginny's rotten to the core."

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!" Ginny's voice screeched through the hall.

"Oh look she actually heard us." Blaise snickered. "Go bother someone else Weaslette." Ginny's face was redder than her hair in fury.

"You'll regret this!" Ginny moved to get her wand but Harry caught her and she was disarmed immediately. "Give me back my wand!"

"Ms. Weasley that is enough! Consider yourself in detention for the next three weeks, one for disturbing the peace, one for attempting to attack another student, and three because I'm sick of you going after my son." Severus came up behind her.

"You can't do that!"

"I can seeing as I'm now headmaster, so either you follow the rules or you can make your final year at Hogwarts as miserable as possible." Ginny huffed and seethed, then glared back at Harry. "Give her back her wand Harry, and Ms. Weasley you can eat at the Hufflepuff table; now go." Harry did as he was told, and Ginny did so as well but gave one last glare at Ron and Harry. Dean followed after her, but Harry just sat back down after giving his dad a thankful look.

"Ron, are you ready?" Draco and Blaise finished their lunch in no time; Harry was just about finished too.

"Yeah, Harry do you want to come?" Harry nodded; he wanted to see Lucius for a bit but the blonde was already in conversation with McGonagall so it would likely be a while. He could also see Anthony going towards the Slytherin table to see Pansy, but also caught the many admiring stares of the other girls. Anthony was a handsome man, but he was mated to Pansy plus Pansy knew how to get the girls to leave her man alone. She pulled him down for a deep kiss, and most of the girls looked away.

'Typical'. Harry followed Ron and his mates out of the Great Hall, but they were stopped halfway to the Hospital Wing by Astoria and an older man, probably her father.

"Lord Greengrass, mind letting us pass?" Draco glared at the man.

"I was actually looking for you young Draco, and your father."

"Well my father is enjoying his lunch at the moment so I would suggest you leave him be. Now we have somewhere to be…"

"You are meant to be with my daughter, why is it you are refusing this marriage?" Astoria smirked at him.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Blaise glared at Astoria.

"It's come to my conclusion that you prefer men, my Astoria claims you say she's not good enough for you. Our family is as prestigious as your own, not to mention my daughter can give you an heir."

"So can Ron, or have you forgotten that male wizards can conceive and give birth?" Draco held tight to Ron.

"Even so, your father would agree with me."

"I don't think you know the full story Lord Greengrass, what exactly did Astoria tell you?" Lord Greengrass looked at Harry.

"This doesn't concern you Potter."

"Actually it does, seeing as Ron and I are one in the same."

"Hmph, don't listen to him daddy. That awful boy has manipulated Draco against us; he's making Draco think he loves him instead of me."

"Is that so?" Greengrass stared at Ron, and Harry suddenly felt Ron's body temperature heat up.

"Ron are you alright?"

"Fine Harry…just hot." Ron's cheeks turned red.

"We need to get him to Pomfrey, now stand aside." Draco and Blaise tried to help Ron get past the two, but Astoria was having none of it.

"Get out of the way Greengrass." Harry snarled at her, but she directed her attention to Ron.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD, STOP MANIPULATING MY DRACO!" before anyone could react Astoria's fist flew straight into Ron's stomach. Ron cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor, Blaise knelt down to him but Draco's features started to change; his silver eyes turned solid black and his hair started flying out with sparks all around them.

"DRACO!" Harry moved to stop him from attacking Astoria; the natural instinct when the submissive mate was in danger was for the dominant to protect them. Harry saw Ron crying hard, but then he suddenly realized that the punch did more damage than he thought when he saw blood leaking through Ron's pants.

"RON! HARRY!" everyone looked to see Anthony and Pansy running their way. "Oh no…who did this?" Draco reached past Harry and picked Astoria up by her throat.

"You disgusting whore! How dare you attack our mate!" Draco's voice deepened and his hand closed tighter around Astoria's neck.

"Draco stop it!" Harry tried to pry him away.

"Harry!" Lucius and Severus came up to them.

"Draco stop, Ron needs you right now."

"We have to get him to the Wing, he's bleeding!" Blaise pointed at Ron's pants, the blood soaked them completely.

"No…no this can't be…" Anthony whispered. "Draco!" Draco turned around and his appearance turned normal when he saw Ron. He dropped Astoria and helped Blaise pick him up.

"Ron…Ron it's ok we're here." Ron cried more, tears were falling fast down his face.

"H-Help me…" Severus pointed his wand at Lord Greengrass who had helped Astoria stand up.

"You will come with us, I will make sure she pays for this." Draco and Blaise moved past the group and went directly into the wing. Poppy came out to them and gasped at the amount of blood she saw. She went to work right away, and Harry had to use his own magic on Draco and Blaise so they couldn't attack Astoria.

"Here, Ronald open your mouth." Poppy poured down his throat two blood replenishing potions, a pain potion, and afterwards a sleeping potion. She magically removed his pants and gave him a white hospital outfit to rest in. Draco and Blaise went to his side, but before she pulled his pants back on she used her wand to clean up some strange material from between his legs apart from the remaining amounts of blood.

"Wh-What's happening to him?" Pansy looked like she would get sick, Anthony pulled her away and Harry saw an immediate amount of shock and sadness cross the man's face.

"Anthony…?" Lucius and Severus looked at Ron worriedly. Poppy finished cleaning him up and looked at Draco and Blaise with sadness in her eyes.

"What happened, where did all that blood come from?" Draco held tight to his mates' hands.

"I'm sorry boys…" Poppy looked down at Ron.

"Poppy, please tell me that wasn't…?" Severus whispered.

"Dad?" Harry had an idea what happened, but he prayed silently it wasn't what he thought.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini…"

"What's happened?" Blaise looked at her.

"He had a miscarriage."

_**Sorry about the bloody details, should've warned better. I don't like putting this in but it adds up somewhat. **_

_**Now the next one will pick up where this left off, the stalker will likely return but I'll give a clue to who it is. Also gonna throw in something for Pansy and Anthony, about Ron and I'll probably bring the twins in too; and I'll kick it off on Harry and Lucius.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	24. Goodbye Astoria

_**Very sorry to have made you all sad for poor Ron, fear not there will be future mpreg and Ron will have another child. **_

_**This picks up from the last chapter and I'm going to wait on the stalker part, not fully done with that idea yet. Also gonna throw something in for old Dumbledore, but he won't return just yet.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hospital Wing:_

"A-A…a miscarriage?" the words that came from Poppy's mouth didn't reach everyone's ears completely.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Poppy stood up, then turned to Severus. "I'll assume you'll contact his family?"

"Yes." He nodded then turned to Anthony. "Get Elder Marius down here as soon as possible, this act is not going unpunished." Anthony nodded, Poppy left to get more potions.

"I'll stay here Anthony, you go on." Pansy let him leave in a quick hurry. "You've done it this time Astoria." She gave her worst glare.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Astoria tried to look as if she were innocent. Harry used more of his magic but Lucius stepped in and held back the two angry dominants.

"You hit Ron in the stomach and you made him miscarry his baby!" Harry shouted at her. "You killed an innocent baby."

"I didn't even hit him that hard!" Astoria growled at him. "It probably was a whore baby anyway!" Draco snapped and managed to rip himself away from Lucius and towards Astoria only to be held back by Pansy.

"Draco, Draco don't…" she stood in front of him. "Let the elder deal with her, Ron's going to need you and Blaise with him when he wakes up. Now calm down…" she gently pushed him towards Ron's bed, and when Draco saw Ron's face he immediately calmed down and so did Blaise.

"You have no idea what your daughter has done Greengrass." Lucius snarled at the man. "She's overstepped her bounds more than once and this time it's going to cost her."

"I don't understand…the boy was pregnant but what's this about an elder?" everyone stared at him.

"I suppose your daughter forgot to mention that my son and those other two boys are Sirens?" Lord Greengrass's eyes widened. "My son is a Siren mate, as is Blaise and Ron is the main Siren but he's the submissive."

"What the hell have you done Astoria?" Lord Greengrass turned sharply to his daughter.

"Daddy…"

"You failed to tell me the boy was a siren; do you know how dangerous it is to anger them? Do you know how much power they have above us?" Astoria looked afraid, but not much. "You might have just started a bloody war!"

"W-War…over a stupid miscarriage?"

"THAT FETUS WAS A SIREN CHILD! THEY ARE EXTREMELY PROTECTIVE AND OFFENDED WHEN IT COMES TO HARMING CHILDREN OF THEIR BLOOD!" Astoria's eyes widened, she obviously knew nothing about this.

"You murdered my grandchild, I will see to it you pay for your crime." Lucius growled at her. "The Elder will decide your fate, and the least you will get is life in Siren Prison."

"Life in prison? For a punch?" Astoria looked to her father for help.

"Either that or death, and believe me if they decide to kill you they'll use torture first." Astoria's hands flew to her mouth in fear. Lord Greengrass was conflicted with everything, his daughter was facing prison if not death, and if the Elder decided to take this to Siren Court it could cause problems for their world. Soon enough Anthony came back, and Pansy was pulled into his arms.

"Elder Marius will be here soon, as will another. I contacted the twins; they'll be by sometime later."

"What about Arthur?" Harry knew that Arthur wasn't going to like this.

"They said they'll bring him by sometime tonight if that's ok, gotta get him away from Molly." Harry nodded, then glared at Astoria.

'Oh Ron…this isn't going very well for you.' Harry felt saddened that his best friend lost his child, he was already depressed about Molly now he's going to be more depressed about the baby. "Madame Pomfrey, can…can you tell us the gender of the baby?" Draco and Blaise's heads jerked up.

"Harry?" Lucius turned to him.

"Ron would want to know, and I'm pretty sure that the remains…he'd want to bury them." He knew Ron well enough to know his best friend wanted a big family of his own. They had looked up on siren pregnancies and as it turned out Sirens could have multiple amounts of children with their mates for years to come, their bodies lasted longer than the average witch or wizard.

"I can tell the gender, but do you wish for me to take the remains and…?" Draco and Blaise nodded.

"We'll give the baby a proper burial, fetus or no it's still our child." Blaise kissed Ron's head, letting some tears fall at the loss of their baby. There wasn't much left, but it was still a child. Poppy took out her wand and chanted a spell over the remains she had wrapped in a blanket, the remains lit up slightly, and then it faded.

"It was a boy; I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini." Draco held Ron's hand, and glared with blackened eyes at Astoria.

"You will regret this deeply you horrid bitch!" he growled at her and she stepped back.

"B-But…I didn't know…" she looked to her father.

"It matters not, you will be punished when the elder arrives and you will be expelled." Severus snarled at her. "You were warned beforehand, but you refused to listen and so that will cost you."

"NO! I WILL NOT GO TO JAIL FOR THAT LITTLE BASTARD'S DEATH! I WILL NOT!" Astoria screamed so loud that time Pansy ran up and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"You don't deserve to be a witch, murderess." Astoria cried out crumpling to the floor, holding her stomach. Lord Greengrass knelt down to help her up, and looked to Lucius.

"Can't we settle this another way?" he sounded as if he were pleading. "She is my daughter."

"She committed a crime, so she must be punished Lord Greengrass." Anthony answered him. "My people are not kind to those who harm innocent children, especially siren babes." Pansy went back over to her mate.

"She was always the troublesome one, Daphne was so much nicer." She said.

"And smarter." Harry brought that up, he knew Daphne enough to see that she had been one of the better Slytherins in their year. A few moments later Minerva came into the wing looking rather angered.

"Elder Marius is here." She said, her eyes turned sad when she saw Ron on the bed. "I'm sorry for your loss boys."

"Thank you professor." Blaise and Draco nodded at her. Poppy stood up and left with the remains of the baby, no doubt to encase them until the funeral. Minerva followed after her and Marius walked in with a woman, a woman who looked almost as if she were Veela instead of Siren. She had powdery white skin, full glossy lips, sparkling blue eyes, and waist long bluish silver hair.

"Elder Marius, thank you for coming." Severus walked up to him and shook his head, then kissed the woman's palm.

"I came as soon as I could, this is my wife and my grand councilwoman Ocarina. She is also among the Elders, thought it would be prudent to have her come and see this for herself." The woman, Ocarina's eyes were sad when she looked at Ron and his mates. Harry could see clear tears forming in her eyes, but she stood tall.

"She's welcome here, I'm sorry this was short notice but this is serious." Severus pointed to Astoria. "That girl is the one who committed the crime." The woman turned to Astoria and her eyes flashed, tears disappearing immediately.

"You vile wretched wench…you murderess! How dare you attack a Siren, and how dare you claim the mate of Ronald Weasley as your own when he is not!" Ocarina's voice was silvery, yet it sounded as if she were ready to kill Astoria right then and there. Astoria looked frightened, Ocarina stepped towards her but Marius stopped her from going further.

"Darling, let's hear the facts first then we will make judgment." Ocarina kept her eyes on Astoria, but Marius turned back to Severus. "What happened?" Severus looked to Draco who stood up; he was the main dominant of the two so he would speak.

"Ron wasn't feeling well, he hasn't since his mother disowned him for being one of us, we were going to bring him here when that…that harlot got in the way. She tried to convince her father that Ron was manipulating me from marrying her, even though she knew Ron is a Siren and Blaise and I are his mates."

"Does the father know?" Marius looked at Lord Greengrass.

"Astoria didn't tell him that we are sirens, he only found out today."

"If I had known I never would have come here." Lord Greengrass held up his hands. "I had no knowledge of this I swear." Ocarina turned to Marius for a second.

"He's telling the truth." She whispered then turned back to Astoria.

"Then he will not be punished, what happened after they stopped you?" Marius looked at Ron that time.

"We told her to move, she wouldn't listen. Just before any of us could do anything she yelled at Ron and punched him in the stomach, he fell down and he was bleeding, so we brought him here and after Madame Pomfrey cleaned him up she told us…that…" Draco choked. "He lost the baby." Marius' eyes closed in anger, but Harry sensed he was restraining himself.

"It's true." Harry spoke up. "I saw the whole thing." He looked at Astoria, and then Marius turned to her.

"Do you deny these accusations?" his voice was rough as he spoke.

"I am innocent I did not…!"

"Answer the question girl!" Ocarina interrupted her and her eyes flashed again.

"I…no." Astoria knew she couldn't lie her way out this time.

"You admit that you made Ronald Weasley lose his unborn child, after you hit him and accused him of stealing a man who wasn't yours?" Marius asked walking over to her, and Astoria nodded. "Why?"

"I thought it wasn't true, Draco and I were to be married but that whore stole him from me!" that time she snarled and Ocarina slapped her across the face.

"You will not speak such words in front of us!" Lord Greengrass didn't even bother to help his daughter. "In our world and to our people a forced miscarriage or abortion is a crime, with dire consequences. You had no right to accuse Mr. Weasley of stealing someone who didn't belong to you." Ocarina grabbed Astoria's hair and yanked her up.

"Ow! Release me!" Astoria cried out.

"You will face the full punishment; an attack on a Siren is like an attack on a king. Since you confessed to your actions you will not receive the death penalty, but you will spend the rest of your life in Narwhal." Astoria looked at him confused.

"Narwhal?" Lucius looked to Anthony.

"Siren prison, similar to Azkaban with no Dementors, but it's full of Sirens who have committed similar crimes like Ms. Greengrass and even petty crimes. It has many levels, but the top prisoners are kept on the top floors which is where she'll be going no doubt."

"It has witches and wizards there as well?"

"Yes, and they don't last very long in there." Anthony stared at Astoria. "You will have to learn to defend yourself without magic, Siren prisoners love getting new playmates." Astoria looked to her father with fear in her eyes.

"Daddy…" Lord Greengrass shook his head.

"I can't help you, you did this to yourself." Astoria struggled to get free from Ocarina's hold.

"You will be stripped of your magic, and formally expelled from Hogwarts. You will spend a life sentence for assault and murder, since unborn children are considered citizens of the Siren Realm." Severus spoke up. "You had better learn to look over your shoulder from now on, that prison and all its inhabitants will not show you any mercy." Astoria looked ready to blow up, and seconds later she did.

"NO! NO NO NO I WILL NOT SPEND MY LIFE IN PRISON! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WHORE WAS PREGNANT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" she managed to get free of Ocarina's grip and glared nastily at Harry. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LET YOUR BASTARD FRIEND TAKE DRACO AWAY FROM ME, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY HUSBAND!"

"ASTORIA ENOUGH!" Lord Greengrass shouted over her. "You've done enough damage, I can't do anything to help you." He looked to Ocarina and Marius. "Do what you want with her, she's no longer my concern." Astoria looked at her father horrified.

"YOU'RE GONNA LET THEM TAKE ME?"

"You can't get out of this Astoria, money can't help you here." He turned to leave but she latched onto the back of his robes.

"NO DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME! THEY'LL KILL ME IF I GO THERE!" she got on her knees and tried to cry but those tears were fake. Harry finally had enough of her tantrums and opened his mouth wide letting out a huge Siren scream. The windows around the wing and in the wing cracked and shattered but didn't hit anyone, all Sirens in the room just shivered as if the call were melodious to them, but Astoria and her father clutched at their ears in pain. Once he finished all the tension in his body left, he too had been holding back at the bitch.

"Damn…that was amazing Harry." Anthony smiled at him.

"Thanks, figured it could shut her up." Harry looked down at Astoria, still reeling from the scream. "Looks like you've lost Greengrass." She snapped her head to him.

"W-What…are you?" he glared at her.

"Guess you are as dumb as you seem, how you became a Slytherin I'll never know." Harry looked at Marius, who pulled something from his pocket and threw it onto the ground. It was a small conch shell, and a few seconds later it turned into a Shell Soldier, magic shell beings that could be used for nearly anything by powerful Sirens. He threw out another one, and the two approached Astoria yanking her up by her arms. One took her wand and tossed it to Marius, who gave it to Severus.

"M-My wand…" Astoria tried to reach for it. Severus glared at her and snapped the wand in half, Astoria flinched and tears fell from her eyes.

"You are coming with us, you're just lucky this won't go to court otherwise multiple other Sirens like me would want you to be publically tortured and executed." Ocarina growled at her. "Take her back to our land, but make sure she doesn't escape." The Shell Soldiers gave a brief nod and dragged Astoria away. She didn't even put up a fight, and Ocarina looked back to Severus.

"Sweetheart, go on with them you will have to explain this to the other Elders. I will follow shortly." Marius walked over to her and kissed her briefly. She left after the soldiers and Marius sighed when he looked back at Ron. "He didn't deserve this."

"No one does, that child was innocent." Anthony's sadness returned. "His brothers will be here later, I guarantee that they'll be happy Astoria is brought to justice."

"Marius, if you don't mind me asking…your wife…?" Harry didn't want to sound insensitive, but Marius seemed to already know what he was asking.

"Ocarina and I have shared a similar experience to this." He looked at Draco and Blaise. "I understand your pain boys."

"Thank you Elder." They nodded at him.

"You're welcome; I'll let you know when we have her taken to Narwhal. Please tell Ron when he wakes up that the Sirens offer our condolences." Everyone nodded and Marius left the wing. Poppy poked her head out of her office.

"Is it safe?" Harry had to chuckle, she and Minerva probably caught the nasty scream too.

"It is Poppy." Severus walked over to her, seeing that Minerva had made a small coffin for the remains of the baby boy. Magical ones were easy to make, it was just the size that made it longer to create. "Hmm…"

"Thank you for this Madame Pomfrey." Blaise held Draco's free hand, Draco looked ready to burst when he saw the coffin.

"Anthony, what Marius said about him and Ocarina…?" Anthony stopped Pansy there.

"It's nearly the same, except it was a male who hit Ocarina when she was pregnant. I don't know the full history behind it, but apparently it was one of Marius' old colleagues who had liked him for a while. When he found out about his mating to Ocarina he was angry, and the pregnancy made him lose it."

"What happened to him?" Anthony closed his eyes.

"Marius killed him, there was blood everywhere and Ocarina nearly died. Marius was furious and killed the man, but afterwards his grief came and it wasn't pretty."

"Did they have any more children?" Pansy looked up at him.

"They did, but would've been their first child and Ocarina from what I know hasn't recovered from it. She's always infuriated when it comes to harming children." Harry immediately could understand, for something like that to happen to anyone it was horrible. Even if the parents were awful the children were innocent.

"Harry, can we talk alone?" Lucius walked over to him, Harry could see the mourning in his eyes.

"Yes, let me know when Ron wakes up ok?" Draco and Blaise nodded.

"I'll need to make an announcement of this at dinner; I'll expect you both there tonight." Severus left the wing, no doubt he would tell Sirius and Remus too but they were still in class. This was going to crush Arthur, the damage was done and it was worse.

"Let's go." Harry and Lucius left with one more look back at the three mates, soon enough followed by Pansy and Anthony but they took the other way out. Lucius lead Harry back to their room, and then Harry pulled Lucius into an embrace letting tears fall. His heart ached for Ron, his friend would wake soon and he couldn't bear to picture the look that would come once he learned the news.

"Harry." Lucius tightened his hold on Harry, and when emerald eyes met silver they had matching expressions. Lucius had tears pouring from his own eyes, but he was holding back.

"I can't believe she did that, Ron didn't do anything to her."

"That harlot has been taken out of our lives now, she can't hurt him anymore. Draco and Blaise…they'll take care of him." They held each other for several more minutes, sharing their pain, they prayed that this wouldn't happen again, not to them or anyone else they loved.

"Lucius, do you think that…? What if that happened to me?" Harry feared that Ginny could try the same thing, but once word got out she'd have to keep herself at a distance or end up like Astoria.

"If that were you I would kill the monster myself." Lucius' eyes turned dark like Draco's had.

"Lucius…Lucius calm down it was only a question." His eyes turned normal when Harry touched his cheek.

"I couldn't bear it if that happened to you, my grandson is gone, taken from my son and his loves. I wouldn't be able to look you in the eye if I let that happen." Harry quickly pulled Lucius in for a kiss, feeling the blonde's tensions lower.

"Lucius, we're both upset this happened but it's done now. Ron's going to recover, it'll be hard but as long as he has his brothers, mates, and us he'll make it through the pain." Lucius knew Harry was right, but it still hurt.

"Harry…I need you tonight."

"Lucius…"

"Please Harry let me, I need some sort of comfort after this. Let me take you, I need this please?" Harry could sense it, he needed comfort and relief too.

"Yes." Lucius picked him up, kissed him, and then deposited Harry on the bed. They made love to ease their sorrows, all the while knowing as long as they had each other and Ron had his mates they would make it through the days to come.

_**Wanted to get this one out of the way, didn't want to leave you lot hanging after what happened to Ron. Fear not there will be more mpreg in the future, and Ron will have another child. **_

_**Next chapter I'll let Ron wake up, and there will be a funeral for the baby but I think he'll be buried next to Narcissa. I'll bring in the twins and Arthur, then maybe Ginny not sure yet, or Molly. Stalker will definitely show up in the next chapter, but he won't be around for long, might just get rid of him there too.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	25. Ron Wakes Up

_**Well I'm glad you guys liked what I had done to Astoria, she got very lucky she was at least allowed to live. **_

_**Now this chapter shows more for Ron, where his family comes in and so does Molly. Not what you think, but there will be blows to come in here and Ginny will show too. Harry will be there as well, and so will Lucius.**_

_**Dumbledore still won't appear for a while; the main concern right now is the anti-Weasleys.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hospital Wing, two days later:_

"Mmm…." Ron Weasley had been in the hospital for nearly two days now, not counting the day he'd been brought in. He had been given blood replenishing potions, pain potions, nutrient potions and dreamless sleep potions to be safe.

"Ron…Ron…!" Draco and Blaise visited him every chance they could, hoping he would wake up and soon enough he was starting to.

"D-Dra…Blaise…" Ron's blue eyes slowly blinked open, looking up at his two Siren mates with tears in their eyes. "What…where am I?" his voice was hoarse, his throat was dried out.

"Hold on love." Blaise produced a cup of water, holding it to Ron's lips. Ron couldn't lift his head, so Draco put in a straw and he sipped it. "There, how do you feel?"

"Weak."

"Do you want us to help you sit up?" Ron nodded and while Draco held Ron up Blaise propped up his pillows and they both leaned him back against them. "Better?" Ron nodded again.

"Yes, I'm in the Hospital Wing…how long…?"

"You've been out for two days love, you really had us worried." Draco wiped his eyes and kissed Ron's lips.

"What…what happened?" Ron looked at them both, and he saw sadness all over their faces. "Guys what's wrong, what happened to me?" Blaise looked at him, and Ron saw the tears come back.

"Ron…when Astoria hit you, well you started bleeding…"

"Bleeding?"

"Yes love, you bled a lot, you almost died. We didn't understand what was happening, but we were able to get you to Madame Pomfrey in time. She cleaned you up and gave you some potions, but it wasn't until she cleaned up the blood did she tell us what was wrong." Draco choked back a sob.

"What…?"

"Ron…" they took both of his hands. "You had a miscarriage." Ron's eyes widened. "You were pregnant, only two weeks along but…when Astoria punched you in the stomach you immediately miscarried the baby. We're sorry love…" Ron pulled his hands away, then put them over his stomach.

"P-Pregnant…I was pregnant?" they nodded at him, and then Ron felt heavy tears falling down his cheeks. "No…no…NOOO!" Ron's hands turned into fists, gripping at his red hair and pulling slightly as sobs wracked his body.

"Ron calm down…." They took their spots on either side of him and held him.

"My baby…my baby is gone…" one set of hands pulled on his, and another hand touched his cheek.

"Ron it's going to be alright…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" he didn't mean to shout. "My baby is dead…and it's all that bitch's fault!"

"Don't worry, she's gone." Ron froze. "After Poppy told us, Anthony called Elder Marius and his wife, who's also the grand councilwoman. They came and Astoria was charged with assault and child murder, she's been expelled and she's in Narwhal Prison." Draco kissed his wet cheek.

"She's never coming back Ron, she's out of our lives forever." Blaise kissed his lips.

"My child is still dead." Ron started crying again, and this time Draco and Blaise licked away his tears.

"It'll be ok Ron, we're going to have a funeral for him."

"Him?"

"It was a boy, Poppy and McGonagall made a coffin for him. We're going to have the funeral as soon as you are well."

"We also want you to name him." Ron looked at Blaise. "Ron, the baby was ours, now we don't know for sure if he was mine or Draco's, but he was still our child. We'll let you name him, and we can carve the name on the gravestone." Ron didn't know what to think, his son was dead, but the bitch was gone and they were having a funeral for a two-week old fetus, his baby boy.

"Ok." Ron nodded.

"Mr. Weasley you're awake, good." Poppy came over to them. "How do you feel?"

"Weak, and sore." Ron's face was blotchy and red from the crying.

"Well don't worry, these potions will fix you up in no time." She handed Draco two vials. "Take those right now, and I'll bring you some soup and bread for lunch ok?"

"Thank you." Ron took the vials and drank them down. "Did anyone else…?"

"Harry and father came this morning, but they had to go. Hermione came too, and your dad and brothers know what happened. They came that night, but they're coming back today."

"What about…?" he didn't want to think about his mum or Ginny, but he had to know.

"Your mum knows, but she won't come. Hasn't said anything, Ginny on the other hand came and said it was your own fault it happened." Ron's heart cracked and shattered. "Harry and Poppy kicked her out, told her to grow up and stop being a trash-shooting slut." That actually made Ron smile. "It's going to be alright Ron, this isn't the end of us."

"I know…but that…" he started to cry again, but embraced the warm comfort from his mates.

"You want me to go get Harry?" Draco asked and Ron nodded. "Blaise, maybe you'd better call the Weasleys and tell them Ron's awake." Blaise nodded but Ron wasn't sure.

"I'll be next door don't worry, just need to use Pomfrey's floo ok?" Ron was still unsure, but nodded. They kissed him gently and then ran as fast as they could, likely to get back to him as soon as possible. The potions were helping, but Ron's famous appetite was returning, though the grief would remain in his heart forever more.

"Finally awake I see." A voice came from the door, and Ron saw it was Nott.

"Wh…What're you doing in here?" he knew Nott was a friend of Draco and Blaise's, but something about the guy made Ron uneasy. That and the way he was staring at him, it was making Ron very uneasy.

"Came to see if you were alright of course, you had a lot of people worried." He approached Ron's bed slowly.

"Why would I worry you?" now he was getting scared, the gleam in Nott's eye terrified him. Nott made it intensify when he put his hand on Ron's thigh.

"Because I care for you dearest Ronald." The hand rubbed against Ron's skin though it was covered by the blanket.

"Get your hands off me!" Ron snarled at him and tried to pull away but his body was still weak.

"Oh come now, you really think your mates will mind if I just…touch you?" the hand moved upwards to a very dangerous area. Ron hissed and Nott's other hand went to cup the side of his face. "There now…" the hand on his thigh was now between Ron's legs.

"S-Stop…" Nott silenced him with a kiss, a rough one at that.

"I have waited for days to make you mine, and I will do so now." The hand on Ron's face gripped at his chin, forcing Ron into another kiss. The kiss moved from his mouth to his neck and Ron turned his face away.

"No…no please…" Nott's other hand started to move and Ron bit his lip. 'Draco, Blaise help me!' he called for his mates, and right away Ron felt Nott yanked off him and a fierce growl echoed the room. Ron regained his senses and saw Blaise holding Nott down with a foot on his throat and Draco pulled Ron into his arms.

"How dare you touch our mate!" Blaise's magic was radiating around him in anger. Draco had his under control but he wasn't going to stop Blaise. "Filthy bastard."

"BLAISE!" Harry came running in with Anthony. "Blaise don't!" Harry and Anthony pulled Blaise off, his foot was crushing Nott's throat. Nott regained his breath but tried to attack; Harry disarmed him and Anthony used his magic to restrain the fool.

"What happened?" Anthony looked between the three.

"He came and molested Ron." Draco answered him. "Ron called us through the bond, thank goodness we weren't far away."

"You ingrate!" Anthony picked Nott up by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you remember what happened to Astoria Greengrass? Well you've certainly earned yourself a death sentence!" Nott's eyes widened.

"He wanted it! He didn't resist!"

"He's still weak from the miscarriage you bastard!" Draco roared at Nott. "I thought we could trust you, but obviously we can't."

"He should be mine, he should only sing for me! He should be with me!"

"Sing for you? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry stepped forward.

"That day…outside near that old tree…I heard him singing in sorrow. I heard the call, I must have him!" Nott struggled to get free, but Anthony was stronger than him.

"Oh no…" Blaise came back to himself. "He must have heard Ron singing about his mother."

"Overheard…that might explain this. Ron's call attracted the wrong person, just like Maris and Aurea told us." Harry rubbed his forehead. "Should we call Marius?"

"No need." Everyone turned to the door to see Marius and Severus there. "Hello again everyone, young Ronald it's good to see you're awake."

"Hello Elder…" Ron mumbled, half of his face was in Draco's neck.

"I was stopping by to see how you were though I didn't expect this." Marius glared at Goyle. "Though young Ronald's call attracted you it's clear that you knew he had mates already. Therefore, you will serve time in Narwhal with Ms. Greengrass."

"How long is he looking at?" Blaise snarled.

"Fifteen to twenty years, molestation with knowledge of Siren matings is not tolerated in our world." Nott's eyes widened and somehow he got free from Marius's hold.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" Nott leapt at Ron again but this time Harry snatched him and punched him straight in the jaw. Nott was out instantly, and Harry put him in a full body bind.

"Let's hope this is the last of them, no one else will be dumb enough to attack us once they get wind of this."

"Don't speak too soon Harry, you never know especially with Ginny." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco.

"She doesn't scare me."

"Maybe not, but Molly…"

"Enough of this, I'll take the boy with me. He will be expelled and stripped of his magic like Ms. Greengrass, and I'm pretty sure they will be sharing a cell together."

"Agreed, Mr. Weasley we're sorry this happened to you." Severus walked over and handed Draco a vial. "This potion will give you some energy, you'll be able to move more until you're fully recovered."

"Thank you sir." Ron sipped the potion down. Marius took Nott and stepped towards the door, but turned back around to face Ron and his mates.

"I'm very glad you're alright young Ronald, fear not the girl and this lad will suffer for what they've done."

"Thank you." Marius smiled at him, and then left with Severus levitating Nott's body out of the wing. Harry walked over to Ron's bed, but stayed a distance since Draco and Blaise were still on edge.

"I'm so sorry Ron; you didn't deserve any of this." Harry had tears come to his eyes.

"It's not your fault Harry, I let my guard down."

"No Ron, you didn't do anything wrong it was just Astoria and Nott being stupid."

"You mean obsessive Harry." Draco corrected him. "If it were them being stupid then they might have only been expelled." Ron was embraced again. "We're not letting Ron out of our sight again."

"Good idea." Anthony agreed. "He'll need you both to help him heal, while his body may heal quickly, his heart won't. Believe me Ron when I say everything will be alright, no one else is going to hurt you again and if they do…well I guarantee I'll let Draco and Blaise rip off their heads next time." He gave a light smirk, and soon enough the room was full of redheads.

"Ron." Arthur came over but Harry stopped him from approaching the bed. "Severus just told us what happened, are you alright?" Ron nodded.

"He…he didn't get far." He managed to sit up, giving Draco and Blaise both looks. 'Let me up, I want to see them.' Fred and George were there with Astrina and Julian, and Bill came too with Fleur.

"Here." They helped him out of bed, and Ron managed to hug his father, brothers, and sisters.

"We were so worried Ron, I wanted to kill that whore for what she did to you." Bill said as he let Ron go.

"I know, but she's gone now."

"Yes, zhe eez gone." Fleur kissed Ron's cheek. "I'm zo zorry Ron, zhe deserved more zhan vhat she got."

"It doesn't matter, she's not coming back." Astrina hugged him too, as did Julian. Soon enough Ron hugged everyone and let Draco and Blaise pull him back into bed.

"We'll be there for the funeral Ron that was our nephew she killed." The twins held tight to their mates.

"And my grandchild." Arthur spoke up. "I will be there too Ron, for you and Draco and Blaise."

"Thank you Arthur." Blaise gave a light smile.

"Charlie knows what happened, but he couldn't get away from work. He sends his love though." Fred smiled softly. "We're just glad you're ok Ron." Ron felt the love from his family make him stronger, but his body still needed plenty of rest.

"Oh so you're all here then?" everyone's heads turned seeing Ginny at the door. She wasn't alone, next to her was Molly who looked ready to spit venom like an angry snake. "Can't understand why."

"We're here for our baby brother, or doesn't that mean anything to you?" Fred looked at George.

"Oh that's right, it doesn't." George snarled.

"Why are you here?" Arthur turned to Ginny. "You're supposed to be in class."

"Switching right now, figured I'd drop by."

"You're not welcome here Weaslette." Draco sneered at her. "Ron's already been through enough and you being here is only making us all sick."

"You make me sick Malfoy, all worked up cuz my faggot brother lost a bastard." Ron's powers flared inside.

"You will not talk about our son that way." Blaise warned her. "He would've been your nephew, and your grandchild Mrs. Weasley."

"He's no son of mine." Molly snarled. "I only came because Ginny had news for me."

"What news?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"Just what happened, figured she'd try and convince Ron again to drop this disgusting lifestyle and come back to being her little boy." Ron's powers flared again.

"Never." Ron growled viciously at them. "After what she said to me, I want nothing from her."

"Hmph, then you're a lost cause. At least I have one good son and daughter." Arthur turned sharply to Molly, and Ron had never seen his dad so furious. Arthur's eyes were narrowed in fury, his face turned red like his hair, and his hands were clenching tightly.

"That's it; I've had it with you hurting our sons just because they followed their own hearts instead of your words. I want you out of my house by tonight, and I don't want you, Percy, or Ginny anywhere near me or the others unless we say so." Molly stared at him in horror.

"You wouldn't dare throw me out Arthur!"

"I can and I am, you are not welcome at the Burrow anymore. You can have Ginny and Percy, they are not welcome either until they come around if they ever do."

"Daddy!" Ginny tried to pull on some fake tears.

"Don't daddy me; you did this to yourself after all you've done to your brother and Harry. You're just lucky I haven't disowned you." Ginny tried to protest but Ron stopped her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he was looking at Molly. "After everything you promised me you go and do this, you hurt and insult me, and yet you don't even care that I've lost my first child. Do you even care that I was molested by Nott? Do you care that you broke the promise you made to me? Or better yet do you even care that your sons are happy? That Harry is happy?" Molly's face turned an angry red and her lips tightened together.

"Looks like she doesn't, hey Ron why don't you sing that song for her; the one you sang that day under the tree?"

"What song?" Ginny seemed confused.

"No, she doesn't deserve to hear it, but she does deserve this." Ron opened his mouth wide, took a deep breath and let out the loudest Siren shriek he could. Harry, Astrina, Anthony, and Julian joined in; while Draco, Blaise, the twins, and Anthony closed their eyes in bliss, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny all covered their ears and flinched in pain. The windows shattered again, and this time some of the hospital beds fell apart.

"Aahh….ahh!" Ginny's face contorted in pain. "W-What…was that?"

"The Siren shriek, very powerful and very painful to those who dare to harm us; come near young Ronald or Harry again, and I guarantee you might not see the next sunrise." Julian snarled at the two women, and so Molly only huffed and dragged Ginny away with her.

"I'm very sorry about this Ron." Arthur regained control of his senses. "I'll be here if you need me ok?" Ron nodded and Arthur hugged him again.

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you go talk to Headmaster Snape, he might be able to help."

"Good idea, I'll go too." Harry and Arthur left the room. Soon enough everyone but Draco and Blaise had gone, giving the three some much needed peace and quiet.

"You hungry Mr. Weasley…GOOD GODRIC WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Poppy came back with a tray of Ron's lunch, but nearly dropped it when she saw the scene.

"Long story Madame Pomfrey." Draco smirked kissing Ron's cheek.

"Very long story." Blaise kissed the other cheek. The healer witch just glared and huffed, but placed the tray in front of Ron.

"We just replaced those windows young man." Ron sniggered slightly, after that shriek it felt like a large weight had been lifted off him. He still hurt from all that happened, but he was lucky and happy that he had his two mates with him right now.

He needed as much time to heal as possible, and he was going to get it.

_**Ok, now Ron will have plenty of time to heal so the next chapter will focus on Harry and Lucius. It's going to involve a talk with Severus and Harry first though, and Hermione will be brought in too. **_

_**Pretty much a chapter where Harry and his dad talk about moving on to new things. It'll be worth it I hope.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	26. Newfound Love

_**Ok now this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but it's only because it's the starting point for a new love. There is a slight time skip, and will be more in future chapters believe me. Again sorry it's short but it's a mere interlude for one of the minor pairings.**_

_**Still not going to have Dumbledore appear for a while, but Molly and Ginny will get their parts in later on. Percy too, but he's not that important anyway.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A week later:_

A whole week had passed since Nott and Astoria were both dragged off to Narwhal Prison, and a full week was all it pretty much took for Ron to heal from his miscarriage. Pomfrey had agreed he could attend classes, but he had to come see her afterwards for a couple of days just in case.

Both ways Ron and his mates had their own justice, and the funeral for their poor son would be held tomorrow afternoon after classes ended. Harry, Hermione, the twins and their mates, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Charlie, Lucius, Severus, Poppy, McGonagall, Hagrid, and a few friends would be there. The little one was going to be buried in the Malfoy family crypt, as a spell Poppy used told them Draco was the child's biological father. He would be buried next to his grandmother Narcissa, and placed among the Malfoy ancestors.

"That concludes our lesson for today everyone, please clean up your stations and leave your potions on my desk." They were in potions class right now, Harry had partnered up with Hermione while Ron partnered with Blaise and Draco with Pansy.

"Thank you Professor Black." The students did as they were told, but as Harry went to put away his remaining ingredients Sirius stopped him.

"Stay behind after class please Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir." It was difficult addressing Sirius as a teacher now, but Harry didn't want anyone thinking he hadn't earned his grades in potions since the man was his godfather. When the whole class left Harry approached the desk and Sirius put away the potion vials. "Something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong Harry, I just have a few questions?"

"Is it about class?" Sirius shook his head.

"For starters, how is Ron holding up?" Harry thought back, he hadn't been able to talk to Ron most of the week.

"I haven't spoken to him much, but he seems to be recovering fine. Physical wise I mean, since the funeral's tomorrow." He felt horrible for Ron, no one deserved to suffer such heart-breaking pain.

"It's good that he has Draco and Blaise that would've been their first child."

"Yes, is there anything else?" Sirius nodded.

"Have you noticed how much closer your dad and Hermione have gotten since the summer?" Harry had to admit they did look friendlier.

"Yes, why?"

"Does it bother you?" Harry shrugged.

"Should it? They're just friends Sirius." Sirius gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Harry Remus and I both can see there's more to them than friendship right now. They've been seeing each other privately, sometimes in his office."

"You've been spying on them?" Harry felt mad; Sirius was up to his old tricks again.

"No no we haven't, but when I went to talk to Snape about the funeral I saw him and Hermione talking. I could see an attraction between them Harry and it was proven true when I saw Severus kiss Hermione." Harry's eyes widened.

"K-Kissing..?" he had a feeling this would happen, but he wasn't sure how he'd take it.

"Yes, but it was short. I was about to walk away when I heard Hermione tell him they couldn't be doing this. She said if they kept secretly meeting someone would catch on, and she didn't want to hurt you. Severus agreed, but Harry I could see that he loves Hermione, the same love he had for your mum."

"Are you sure?" Sirius nodded.

"I can spot love a mile away pup, but I think you need to speak with your dad about this. Let him know what you think because it's your opinion that matters to him the most."

"What can I say, I mean he's a grown man and he can have any woman in the world or man but Hermione? She's like a sister to me but…" Harry stopped himself. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Harry thought for a moment, all the looks that Hermione and his dad had exchanged over the last several months. Every look every word, every talk had all come back into his head and he suddenly remembered the same looks he and Lucius had when they first started out.

"Maybe…yeah I need to talk to them both." Sirius just nodded at him. "I'll see you later Sirius, I mean Professor Black." Sirius chuckled.

"You too Mr. Potter." Harry laughed and grabbed his books before leaving. Thankfully he had a free period after potions, so he could probably make time to talk to his father.

"Harry?" he spotted Hermione waiting for him at the end of the dungeon hall. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just wanted to know how Ron was. I need to go see my dad, and I want you to come with me." she stared at him.

"What for?"

"Just come on, ok?" she nodded reluctantly and followed him into his dad's, well the headmaster's office. "Serpent's tongue." The gargoyle moved aside for them. As they walked up they could hear Lucius and Severus talking; Harry knocked on the door and it was answered by Lucius.

"Harry, Ms. Granger come in." he let them slip past him.

"Please sir, in private you can just call me Hermione."

"As you can call me Lucius, seeing as Harry is my mate." Hermione just smiled.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Severus looked up from his desk.

"We have a free period right now, but I was wondering if I could talk to you and Hermione alone?" Harry looked at Lucius who only nodded.

"I'll take a walk through the castle, I'll be back." The blonde kissed Harry's head and left the room, and Severus had a look of worry cross his face.

"What's this about Harry?" Hermione didn't hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I think you know Mione, and I think you do too Dad." Severus stood up slowly. "I know you two…well you're…not really friends are you?"

"Of course we are."

"I mean dad you're more than friends, or you want to be right?" the two exchanged looks, Hermione's face turned red.

"Harry…I don't know how to say it exactly but…" she glanced at Severus again. "I really, really like your dad more than I've ever liked anyone else, I mean in boys. He's smart, he's charming, he's honest, and not bad looking for his age I admit but…the truth is that I didn't want to go further than friendship because I was afraid you would hate me." Harry sighed.

"Hermione I could never hate you, who you date is your business. I can't say I'm not shocked, but I want you to be happy." He turned to Severus. "And for you to be happy."

"You mean that Harry? You honestly wouldn't mind if I got together with Hermione?" Harry walked up to his dad.

"Dad I know you've been lonely since mum died, and I'm not a child anymore. Hermione's of legal age so as far as I'm concerned you aren't breaking any rules. I can see you two have something, you're both smart and brutally honest, not to mention you can be quite annoying when spouting knowledge in everyone's faces." Hermione giggled then put on her stern face.

"Hey!" Harry just shrugged.

"Sorry Mione, it's the truth." She punched his arm for that. "Ow!"

"Hmph." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Harry, are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Severus walked around and put both hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'm…"

"Dad don't start degrading yourself, I'll admit I'm not too happy about this but…I think you both deserve each other." Severus smiled and hugged Harry to him.

"Thank you son." Harry hugged him back.

"You're welcome dad." He turned and hugged Hermione too. "Oh and if you by any chance take things further, don't expect me to call you Mummy." Hermione just laughed.

"If you call me that I will have to hex you into next year. I am far too young to be called your mum." Harry laughed and hugged her again.

"Just make sure you guys see each other in private, you know once word gets out of this it'll be fourth year all over again."

"I agree, Severus?"

"Same, plus I wouldn't want the Weasley girl sticking her nose into our business again." Severus came up and hugged Hermione around the waist, then kissed her cheek. "Beautiful." She blushed and Harry recoiled.

"Ugh don't do that while I'm here!" he covered his eyes and his only response was a loud wet kiss. "I'm out!" he ran out the door, but ended up bumping into Lucius in the corridor.

"Careful there, everything ok?" Harry straightened himself up.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine; just had a word with dad and Hermione." Lucius stared him down. "I said it was ok, strange but ok."

"Very well, now since you have a free period would you care to join me in a walk through the gardens?" Harry sighed.

"I do have homework Lucius."

"So? You have time to do it tonight."

"Well tonight we have time to be together; right now I'd like to catch up on my work. I do have NEWTs coming up you know." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Then at least allow me to help you." Harry glared.

"No way, the last time I let you help me you made me rewrite the whole assignment twice."

"That's because your penmanship needs work." Lucius ruffled Harry's hair and the teen just laughed. "Shall I do it again?"

"NO!" Harry didn't mean to shout. "I mean no you aren't critiquing my homework but you can help me out if I need it. Ok?"

"Ok that's fine, garden or our rooms?" Harry looked out the window.

"Garden, it's a nice day out."

"It's wet out though, the snow?"

"Maybe if I get done early we can have a little fun." Harry winked.

"Alright then." Lucius just smirked and as they entered the gardens the blonde formed a snowball and hit Harry's head.

"Hey!" Harry dropped his bag and threw one at Lucius. He hit the man's back and ended up getting another in the face. The fight continued on until they were both soaked from the snow, but Lucius used his wand to dry them off.

Harry never did get to do his homework, and of course he was going to have to explain to McGonagall why his hands and face were so red from the fight.

_**Sorry it's short, but like I said it's an interlude.**_

_**Next chapter will contain the funeral for Baby Boy Weasley-Malfoy, then afterwards I'll throw in a little romance for Lucius and Harry, maybe even throw Ginny in not sure yet.**_

_**R&R please.**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
